A Bittersweet Discovery
by Takiasmuse
Summary: Complete -Sequel to A Change of Pace - Where under Misa's new circumstances she will help pick up the pieces that was shattered between L and herself. AU but contains spoilers as it follows second season. Rated T for mild cursing,and some adult theme.
1. Reunion

**Welcome to A Bittersweet Discovery, the sequel to my first story: A Change of Pace, in which it follows Misa's new circumstances and how L and her expand their relationship. It is also to put a closure on Light's case and also on any other things I didn't touch on in my last story.**

**A Bittersweet Discovery**

**Ch 1: Reunion **

It was a miracle, his Misa was back in his arms again, maybe not entirely alive but she was there and he was glad. Even with her new appearance she was still the same old Misa. She still had the same warmth and still the same attitude. It was like she had never really died at all except for the black wings that formed out from behind her back.

XXFlashbackXx

He picked up the Death Note he found on his balcony and opened it up to see it was blank. It had been a brand new copy and L wondered how it got here until he heard a giggle from behind him. He spun around and there he saw the person that had been constantly in his mind taunting him with her antics.

"Misa…" He breathed out to the pigtailed blonde standing before him. She matched his attire but had small black wings attached to her back. She spun herself around and then pinched at his shirt that she was wearing.

"Is it alright if I keep this Lawliet?" She asked innocently and his mouth fell agape and she giggled bouncing over to him with a sing song voice.

"Missed me; he missed me, now he's got to…" She trailed off as she approached him carefully and then stroked his cheek. He dropped the death note on the ground and grasped her hand.

"Kiss me." He said, smiling softly and she giggled bumping her forehead against his as their hands entwined.

"I would love nothing more to do so Lawliet..." She replied closing her eyes and their lips met once more.

XXEndXx

Misa now made her was around his apartment room she was scanning his furniture and then found a picture of him and Watari standing together. Misa brushed her hands over Watari's face. She glanced toward him with an expression of sorrow.

"Where is Watari, Lawliet?" She asked, and L head gaze dropped to the floor. His eyes darted around and his fists clenched.

"Gone…" His voice cracked and Misa put the picture back down and placed her hands over her heart.

"I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. I have put it behind me." He whispered, and exited the room. Misa watched him go with a frown.

"No you…You still haven't let go." She commented watching his back but followed after him. He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of tea. She wanted to say something to him but his eyes rested on the notebook that rested on the counter…

XXFlashBackXx

The two broke from their kiss, L still looked surprised and Misa only offered a smile.

"How is it you're here? You-You-di-"L's words died off because he didn't want to admit to such a thing. Misa pointed to the object that was on the ground.

"Special Case – It's not every day someone purposely writes their own name in the notebook to save someone they love." L frowned, at the reminder.

"You didn't have to-"She cut him off by placing her right index finger on his lips.

"I told you didn't I? I'm not like you or Light. I don't think things through I just act. Besides if you died I'd probably end up committing suicide or something." She said jokingly and L gave her a dark glare. Misa placed her hands up in defense. "I'm only joking…"

"That's. Not. Funny." He grit out, but he pulled her right hand away from his mouth and cupped it with both his of his hands. "Your still warm. I thought when you -- you become cold."

"Well that's because I'm not entirely dead. I still have a chance of living." Misa told him and he looked confused. "All you have to do is not kill anyone." Misa said, pulling her hands away from him and spun around to go see what L's new house looked like. L lifted his thumb to under his lip.

"I'm not supposed to kill anyone?" He repeated, lost.

XXEndXx

"Misa what did you mean by not killing anyone?" L asked when he sipped his tea. He turned to find the girl missing. However her voice came from above him and Misa floated in a style Rem used to on her back with her legs crossed and arms behind her head.

"Just don't use the notebook to kill anyone and the council will return me to life with my blood numbers full intact as in no more halves. Then maybe…" Misa smiled as she closed her eyes thinking of Watari who was always on there for her when she wanted to be sneaky to L. "Maybe we can have some children for Watari's sake." L spit out his tea, blushing and gave loud coughs.

"M-Misa what are you trying to say?" He sputtered out and Misa giggled at his innocence.

"I wouldn't mind being your wife you know." He blushed darker, and he quickly reached for a paper towel to dry up the mess her made.

"Amane Lawliet, which would be a funny and I can't wait to call you that." Misa told him, sticking her hand in the air and spinning it at the idea.

"Don't even joke like that and besides you would have my name not the other way around."

"Ah, you're right." Misa frowned she could have teased him for a lifetime on that.

"Misa… Be serious for once." He told her and she flipped around spreading out her wings and descended down by his side.

"I am being serious Lawliet! As long as you don't kill anyone, I will live and until then you are my master." She purred on the last part and he swallowed.

"Look maybe this isn't a good idea. I didn't quit being a detective to get wrapped up in the case again." Lawliet explained and rubbed his temple.

"You quit?! Why?" L gave her a hard glare and Misa shrugged still confused. L placed his hands in his pockets and pushed passed her. She chased after him and put and hand on his shoulder jerking him around to look at her. "Lawliet, why did you quit being a detective, I thought you loved your work?"

"I let my emotions get the best of me Misa. I captured Light but he didn't even get prosecuted because he was broken free by his worshippers of Kira. I was asked to be back on the case but I couldn't after I lost my father and I lost – you…I didn't want to see anyone else die after that. I held you're dying spirit in my arms and everything was not fine." He admitted, staring straight into her eyes.

Misa was crying, she didn't mean to cause him so much pain. She only wanted to keep him alive but she forgot what he would feel in response to it. If L had died to save her life she probably would have…died too. Misa pulled L into a hug now and cried into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her too, not wanting to let her go ever again.

"You can't give up L, the others need you and this time I will be with you always." L shook his head.

"They don't need me they have my prodigies Near and Mello." L explained and Misa stiffened.

"Prodigies…?" Misa gritted out, a dark aura flamed around in jealousy. "You had children with another woman while I was dead?!" L paled, and he knew where this was going. He released Misa and fanned her and Misa stared at him like she was going to tear him limb from limb.

"I would never do that! They aren't my children!" L yelled and Misa still continued to glare at him.

"Then what are they?!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips and using her wings to fly up until L had to raise his head just to look at her.

"There just my students Misa, I knew that I would eventually have to drop the role of L at some point and they were next for the role. Honestly, so if you would please come down?" Misa huffed and she turned around back facing him and L sighed but soon a smirk formed. He reached up and grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled her into his arms.

Misa squeaked at the sudden forceful pull and then found herself in L's arms.

"What are you doing?!" Misa snapped at him.

"I told you to come down but you wouldn't and it's wrong to disobey your master don't you know? I think you need to be punished." Misa's faced turned bright red as she let out a loud, 'E-Eh?!' "You and I have a lot of catching up to do." L told her and Misa agreed she needed to get L back in action. There was no way she was going to let him quit his work. Not while she was still around.

XXX

**(A/N) End Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed it. I really want to go through with this second story. Plus L needs to get his confidence back. Misa Misa is on the case! Btw I've reached a problem where I can't upload any documents anymore. Did I mess up somehow?**

**Thanks Again**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	2. To Persuade

**I'm proud to say that I can continue writing stories because thanks to Toya's and Moonycry's help (Thank you so MUCH!) I figured out that I did not break . I hope that you will like chapter two and I'll try to make it longer for you Tavana! **

**Also music-hime I'm glad you like it! Yay! I hope you like this chapter as well. I'm so glad that I can keep writing. **

**I'm so glad; you can laugh at me because I even downloaded the YMCA song on my iTunes just so I can dance happily. Yes, even now it's playing. Music is love. Love!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, but one day I'm going to buy the anime box set because I love it.

**Ch 2: To Persuade **

She watched L tap away at his keyboard, he had been checking for recent files of the Kira case on Misa's request. Misa knew he didn't like it, because he put up a fight but when she denied him of his sweets he complied instantly. So here they were trying to find anything on the case but nothing was posted there wasn't any bulletins or picture or messages, absolutely zinc.

It was frustrating to know because that meant whoever Near and Mello were they had to be working secretly.

"Near must be with the presidential force and Mello must be working solo." L deducted, leaning back into his chair and staring at the plate she was holding hostage. Misa growled, and as he tried to reach for it like a piranha, she denied him once more lifting it higher into the air.

"How do you know that?" She asked staring at the screen. L just stared at her blankly as if saying, 'Well I'm L, of course I know.' "You're not getting this cake now." She informed him, and he sighed, returning to the computer screen. "Plus how do you know they aren't working together?"

"If you really_ must_ know it's because they never get along. Near is more of the serious deducting type but lacks emotional insight while Mello can be good at deductions except he is too emotional and impulsive." Misa shrugged her shoulders and set the plate down on the table to think. However that was probably her biggest mistake as L quickly grabbed hold of it and ate it. Luckily for L she seemed to forget about the sweet.

"And to think these are your kids…" Misa spoke out loud in her thoughts and L almost choked on his cake but managed to swallow it.

"I told you they aren't my –"

"What kind of father figure are you?!" Misa yelled gripping his shoulders and L turned his head to glare at her.

"Misa, they aren't my kids."

"Yes, I know that L." She said crossing her arms stubbornly. "But you're still a role model to them Lawliet and what kind of role model are you if you are sitting around doing nothing but eat sweets all day?!" She spun his chair completely around so that he would face her completely forward.

"I've already won against Light." He said raising his thumb to his lips and stared into her eyes. "Isn't that good enough?" Misa placed her hands on her hips and shook her head no.

"It's the fact that you _did_ beat Light that makes me so angry at you Lawliet!" L blinked, looking confused. She poked his chest with her hand. "Since you defeated Light that means you are the most capable one of finding him! Yet here you are, loafing around miserable, because you continue to blame yourself for Watari's death and also my own."

L's gaze started to wander down to the ground and she let out a frustrated cry and sat down on the ground and tried to tilt her head to look at his face.

"I understand that you're angry that you lost both of us in order to claim your victory over Light but neither Watari nor I wanted you to give up your dreams." She whispered softly and then gave him a smile. "You're stronger than this Lawliet so please continue."

"It's not that simple. I told you both that everything was going to be alright and yet I never got a chance to say goodbye to you both. Watari was a man that I respected and cherished and you- you were amazing. I thought all I would ever have is my work and Watari. The moment I saw you for the first time on television you captured me in some trance and then when I met you in person with Light…I was angry because I felt like I had lost something that I had wanted to get. Not only did I have to fight over Light about being Kira but I also had to fight in order to get you by my side."

"Yes and you can relax now because you did both things you wanted to do. You defeated Light and…" She kissed him on the cheek. "You also have me."

L raised his head and tried to crack a smile.

"I still didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you two though." L whispered, dropping his hands to his side, and took a deep breath in and out.

"Nonsense, you shall go see Watari's grave tomorrow and give him a proper farewell."

"We-Misa-We shall see." He corrected her and she nodded, smiling. She tried to get up from the ground but he pulled her into a kiss, gripping onto her cheeks and pressing her near roughly. He released the kiss and she seemed shocked by how rough it was. Her hands fell to her lips and then widened at his words.

"Goodbye Amane Misa, I love you." She felt herself shiver at his words, terrified at what he was getting at. Her eyes shimmered threatening to let tears fall. He stood up from his seat, placed his hand in his pocket and headed toward the door. Misa sat vision blurring and she stood up from her spot, her wings curling around her as she stared at his back.

She closed her eyes letting the tears fall.

"Lawliet-"She was cut off by a warm soft sensation spreading through her. L was kissing her this time a lot more gently. She moaned, and fisted her hands into his shirt and her wings wrapped around him pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When she released to find the air in her lungs he was grinning at her and she was blushing but still half tearing from his sudden actions previously.

"Hello Amane Misa. Did you miss me?" He teased, and she sniffled and hugged him tightly crying.

"Lawliet you bastard – you scared me!"She wailed and he kissed her forehead.

"I was only giving you a proper farewell but now I'm giving you a welcome home kind of deal." Misa fisted her hands and pounded it against his chest softly.

"You're so mean!" She cried louder, L patted her head and she raised her head to glare at him. "No cake for you!" She yelled, and he lifted his thumb to his lips and grinned.

"That's where you are wrong Misa." He tapped her nose and she continued to glare at him sharply.

"What do you mean?" She asked, brows twitching.

"You can no longer deny me of it because I have already eaten it."

Misa let an audio gasp pushing away from L with her hands letting her wings retract back behind her. She looked down to the table to her left to see an empty plate.

Misa grits her teeth and turned to face him only to find empty space. "E-EH?!" She looked around the room and it was completely clear of L's presence.

"LAWLIET!" She screamed angrily as the man she loved eluded her once more.

XXX

It didn't take her very long to find him since she could phase through walls and sorts. In fact She had discovered him underneath the desk in the very room she had cried out his name. After a number of bonks on the head from his very violent woman he received a very giant rant that only gave him an even bigger headache.

He now sat on his bed with an ice bag for the multiple bumps on his head watching Misa finally finish her rant about how he needed to get back into the game.

"Besides if there your prodigies – I bet they're really cute." Misa pulled on his right cheek and his growled.

"No." He replied, and she gave him a pout.

"B-but I didn't even get to ask you anything!" She cried, wiggling in the air and then sat Indian style and huffed.

"I will not go see them and you will not meet them." He added, knowing that she already was beginning to form up plans on what to say to them.

"It's not like they can see me." She whined and he still refused. "Lawliet, that's not fair. You almost let Light go see them and you won't even let me meet them."

"There's a guarantee that they're even at the orphanage anymore. " L pointed out, and Misa shifted her gaze on the wall.

"So? Then how come we can't just go, I want to see where Watari took care of you." Misa replied and L threw his hand up in the air.

"OMG!" He said dramatically falling back into his bed, the ice pack falling down to the ground and Misa stared at him oddly. "That's my impression of you." Misa growled and turned to fly away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go see your prodigies."

"There nothing special…" He added, quickly. She was shocked when he said that about his students. She hovered over hi m on the bed and looked at him. He was frowning he knew because something in the pit of his stomach did flips about how excited she was t meet them.

Misa's giggles made him frown deeper.

"You're jealous…!" She pointed out and he rolled over on his side trying to ignore her. Misa quickly flew down and around to where he turned to. "You know that I love you Lawliet there's no need for you to be a meanie." He picked up his pillow and threw it at her and Misa barely dodged it.

"Go away." He muttered and she raised her nose into the air to look proper.

"Fine be that way." Misa disappeared from his sight but her voice was still present but fading. "Don't blame me when I get hit by a bus or something looking for it." L's face paled.

"M-Misa?!" He cried out, getting up from his bed but she was gone.

_Why does she always get her way!?_ He wondered and grabbed his things to go take off to find her. As soon as he left his apartment he closed the door behind him, locked it and turned to see Misa.

"I can't believe you still fall for that." She told him, reminding him about the time by the elevator. She gave him a mused grin. "I told you I'd be with you always now. What made you think I was about to go wander off without you?" L frowned, and searched for an answer. He found one.

"I was scared, that you might die, again." He admitted and her smile deflated. She brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear and then rubbed her arm.

"Well you should stop being scared Law-"

"SHHHH!" He hushed her and she raised a brow. He leaned in and cupped and hand close to his mouth. He pulled her close and whispered very softly. "Don't say my real name, someone might be listening." Her shoulders slumped.

"Law-"He cut her off again with a finger to his lips and soon he found his face to the ground when she knocked him over the head.

"I'm dead you IDIOT! No one can hear me but you LAWLIET!" She screamed and L panicked trying to get her to stop yelling his name repeatedly. He swung his hands around and she just lifted herself up into the air crying out his name louder and louder.

"M-Misa p-please!" He begged, and Misa sighed and floated back down and crossed her arms.

"Whatever Ryuzaki-jerk." She muttered, and stomped down the stairs like a child during a tantrum. L sighed, holding his head painfully.

This was going to be a very long day. He hadn't seen his prodigies in quite some time and he just couldn't WAIT to see their reactions that he brought along his dead girlfriend with him. Then again he didn't bring the notebook. **Success!**

"Good thing I remembered to bring this." Misa mumbled pulling the notebook from under his shirt that she wore and tapping it in the air. **Fail!**

She gave him a sneaky smile while placing the notebook back under the shirt. "You really didn't think I wasn't going to let them see me did you?"

L continued to rub his temple as he walked past her to open the door open for her she thanked him politely. L felt silly when he noticed two people pointing at him as they passed and whispering something along the lines of being weird to holding the door open when no one was there. Misa just laughed and L crossed his arms.

"Let's just get this over with before anyone thinks I'm crazy."

"But you are crazy." Misa teased and he L shot her a glare which put her in another fit of giggles. She blew him a kiss and ran down the sidewalk. "Come on let's go! I can't wait!" However he didn't move from his spot staring. People who passed thought he was staring at an empty space. "Earth to L' lets go slow poke!" L pointed behind him.

"But it's that way." Misa's eyes widened.

"O-oh." She replied and smiled sheepishly heading back towards him.

"You're red." He whispered and she gave an 'hmph' noise. He laughed, causing her to laugh too. "I missed you." L spoke and she poked his head.

"I missed you too…Lawliet." She added with a smirk he gawked at her.

"M-Misa! You're going to ruin my secret identity." He hissed silently. She patted his back,

"What's the big deal Lawliet? I thought you quit being a detective so why do you still have to hide your name?" L froze and his mind tried to come up with an answer but nothing came to mind.

"I-I don't know."

"I have the answer!" She yelled from far away and he tilted his head. "It's because part of you still wants to be a detective Lawliet and I'm going to make sure you obey that want!"

"Oh really?" He asked, ignoring everyone around him except for Misa. He approached her cautiously because he didn't want her to take off into the skies.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in determination and he grinned.

"Sounds fun."

Oh how he loved to catch her off guard every time he kissed her and yet…

"PERVERT!"

How he hated how abusive she was sometimes, but in the end…

He loved seeing her smile as she chased after him with a fisted hand and a few laughs along the way. This is what he called heaven.

XXX

**End Chapter 2! I can't wait to write chapter three, because it's just pure epic. Love! I can't wait. I'd write it tonight but I want to go relax, but LOVE! I can't wait!**

**Yes, I'm repetitive. I'm sorry but I can't wait. I love writing these stories. Love! I'm going to stop now before I spam this poor story with the next same two sentences. **

**Thank you for your help again! LOVE! /Gets knocked out from random object/**

**-Ta-Takiasmuse. /KO/ **


	3. Decisive Battle

**Welcome to Chapter three! Tavana, I'm glad that you thought it was cute and look I even made an even longer chapter this time!**

**I'm sorry I spelt your name wrong Mooncry. It's my stupid spell checks fault - it's being itself. So I just added your name so It won't auto spell check anymore! Thanks again for your help! /bows**

**Finally here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, or some dialog written here as it follows the anime script. Which I do not own!

**Ch3: A Decisive Battle**

XXX

Previously:

"Good thing I remembered to bring this." Misa mumbled pulling the notebook from under his shirt that she wore and tapping it in the air. _Fail!_

She gave him a sneaky smile while placing the notebook back under the shirt. "You really didn't think I wasn't going to let them see me did you?"

XXX

The Wammy House stood tall wrapped around a fence. It matched what seemed to be a church house with a large cross on the roof top and L continue to drabble on about the houses history. The history of the Wammy House being from when Watari first founded it after World War 2 to train children with exceptional intelligence and skills.

"After his success from raising me in detective work, they had high hopes to raise children to one day being my successor." L explained, looking up at the top of the Wammy House where a large bell tower sat. Misa nudged his arm playfully,

"You make a great dad for them." He gave her that look again that he was annoyed and she waved him off.

"Yes, I know, I know you aren't their father but you made it sound like it. They wanted to make these kids grow up and be like their daddy!" She exclaimed clapping.

"Misaaaaaaaa." He growled out and she smiled. She flew behind him and started pushing him toward the door.

"Stop being a sore sport and come show me your kids." L wondered how many times he would have to tell her in one millennium that they weren't his kids just simply his students.

"They aren't my kids." He told her again, before knocking on the door softly, it fact it was barely a tap. "Well no one's here just like I suspected. Let's go." He said turning and looped his hand around her right arm, trying to drag her away.

"Lawliet stop avoiding your work!" Misa shouted and L hushed her again. Misa rolled her eyes and phased through his arm. She ran back up the steps and slammed her palm against the door loudly. L's eyes widened, if no one heard that he'd think they were deaf. L refused to look at the door, knowing exactly who would answer. L felt nervous.

The door suddenly flew open making Misa dodge it and fly up into the air. An old man appeared, huffing and puffing with a red face of anger and he looked at the boy's back that was faced toward him.

"Who are you and why did you knock so loud!? Are you trying to interrupt the studies of the children here?" A few children poked their head out behind the man and they scanned over the boy's features.

A girl who appeared the age of 10 stumbled out holding a teddy bear. Misa cooed at the girl, she looked adorable with her light purple hair tied back into a ponytail. Those big green saucers glimmering with excitement.

"L your back!" She cried out and the students including the man looked down at her as she ran forward and tackled him to the ground with an 'oof' from L.

He turned and examined the girl and Misa floated near him to observe as he untangled her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Well haven't you've grown up to be a pretty little princess." The little girl blushed and ran back behind the head administers legs.

"You are so their father." Misa commented, with a small smile. "So adorable!"

L in some sense knew she was right because they did look up to him a lot for support so of course he was smiling. He glanced up at Misa the sun shining over head her with some clouds passing behind.

She was surprised when he grabbed her right hand and jerked her down into a hug. Misa blushed greatly and she smiled into his neck.

Roger tilted his head to the side at the scene. L appeared to be hugging thin air, it was a peculiar sight but he didn't speak. The little girl the tackled L slowly got out and approached him once more.

"L what are you doing?" L didn't even twitch to the noise; he just slowly released Misa, and held her by her waists as her wings steadied her in the air.

"How would you like to see a real angel Sara?" He asked softly, with a smile and Misa blushed hotly. Sara lifted her thumb to her lips and chewed on her nail. Misa laughed at the scene.

"She's _defiantly_ your next successor." L blushed this time, lifting his own thumb to match a mirror image and Sara nodded eagerly.

"Okay, now watch this magic." Misa raised a brow but when L slipped a hand under her shirt she tried to wiggle free and she even tried to phase but her mind would not process it.

L tugged on the notebook and then the bystanders that were watching eyes widened when they saw a black book appear out of thin air. He lowered it to the girl and Misa finally phased out of his grip holding her shirt down, and staring at him murderously. He only grinned up at her.

Sara carefully reached out and placed her hand flat on the book and then she looked up at L whose eyes were elsewhere. Sara followed his gaze and placed her lips over her mouth as a small gasp came out. The gasp snapped both Misa and L out of their trance and Misa hovered carefully down to the girl.

"Hi there." Misa said softly, reaching her hand out to the girl. The girl shifted her gaze to L and he smiled so she glanced back over to Misa with a mirror of his own smile.

"H-hello Miss Angel-san." She whispered placing her itsy bitsy hand into Misa's warm delicate ones.

"My two lovely angels." L muttered besides them and they both ended up looking at the ground blushing. Misa raised her head, just a bit to see the little girl fumbling. Misa squealed and pulled the girl into a sudden hug.

"She's so adorable!" Misa cried out, kissing the girls head. She gazed over Sara's shoulder and stared down at L with puppy eyes. "C-Can we keep her?"

L sweat dropped, and placed the notebook into his shirt.

"No. She belongs here at the whammy house." Misa's lip trembled as she set the girl back down. The girl grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Come Miss Angel, I want to show you my room!" Sara pulled Misa into the whammy house past the official who still looked completely lost and down the halls. Misa's giggle floated around and then ceased as she got further away.

XXX

L dusted himself off and the head advisor told the other children to go run back to their rooms but most of them scampered off after Sara too see the angel. The advisor, or also known as Roger Ruvie, made his way over to L and reached out to L so he may help him up.

"Welcome home, master L." L grabbed his hand and allowed him to be pulled off the ground. He gave Roger a smile and Roger looked around the area to see if there were any more 'angel's about but his eyes did not pick up anything. "Now what's with this angel, I heard about?"

"In due time Roger but first I want to see the boys." There was no need to explain which boys he wanted to see because Roger nodded and escorted him into the building.

Roger looked around again and then closed the door shut behind the both of them. He straightened his suit out and turned his gaze on the boy he had missed for ages. He had grown so much, and yet…The sights of his bare footed, hands pocketed, and bored expression made him realize he still had a lot more to go. "I'm afraid to tell you the boys aren't here."

"I figured as much." L replied quickly and Roger turned his gaze on him. _Then why had he returned? _"Blame the Angel." L added, and Roger couldn't help but wonder what L meant by angel. Watari did call him under L's nose and tell him about a certain woman L was trying to court. "Is it possible to ask of a favor?" L asked calmly and Roger led L to his private office.

"Of course you can L!" He exclaimed and L nodded. L headed over to the closet doors and pulled them open to see nothing there. No toys, no puzzles, and nothing to solve, L frowned. Something in his body begged him to urge on about the case.

"I need you to tell me what happened when the two found out that I retired…because I might be planning to resume on the case after all." Roger stared at L with a gaped mouth. L was going to continue again?! "Blame the angel again…" He muttered under his breath and Roger nodded quickly sitting down in his black chair and trying to remember the day exactly.

"In the summer of 2012, the number of killings grew rapidly. Light Yagami still hidden and undetected after his escape. While the police did manage to find out his assistants to cause they were either dead of a heart attack or because they hung their bodies. Soon after wards your workers were disposed of as well."

L's eyes widened, and stared down at his hands. More of his comrades had perished? What of the task force? _Light Yagami_ … L fisted his hands together and pressed Roger to continue.

"Merrie Kenwood died due to a heart attack while riding her motorcycle and Tierry Moree died of the same cause as well. Surprisingly none of the task force members were killed, except for the man called Mogi. No one knows why, he was killed apart from the others." L's lips formed a line, and he thought back to that day where Misa and Watari died.

"Probably because Misa was able to slip away from him and stop Rem from killing me by trading her own life for mine." L answered and Roger didn't reply. He stayed silent in case L would hand him more info but L just closed the closet door and sat down in his usual position. "Continue, please…" L begged silently, sorrow tinted in his voice and Roger blinked in surprise. L usually didn't display much emotion but now he was something different and it wasn't something bad to see either.

"Ah, right!" Roger replied, and straightened his tie. "Afterwards I gathered both Mello and Near in this very room to tell them of Kira's activates and how he also ended the Yotsuba group as well to knock them out of the picture. Mello immediately asked if you were on the case and I told him that you resigned as a detective…" Roger gazed at L who tapped his hands over his kneepads. He seemed lost but then whispered,

"Go on."

"Mello being how emotionally that he is went berserk and kicked over a chair. While Near who sat on the floor working on one of his puzzles said calmly," Roger licked his lips unsure how to say this but tried anyways, "'If L can't keep up then he's just a loser.' "

L let a small 'hmph'. "Is that so I'm a loser, according to Near? I suppose so with the way I have been acting now but who knows, I might not stay that title for long." L replied he looked like his old self for a split second ready to pick up the ball and strike it back as a dare to hit it back to him. However that part of L disappeared when L raised his eyes to meet Roger and ask him to continue with his story.

Roger let out a light cough, and cleared his throat.

"Afterwards Mello asked who you wanted to be his successor, since you didn't tell me with the mail you sent I had no choice but to tell them I didn't know…I did try to get them to work together though."

L cringed, uh oh, that's something you never want to say to the two of them. Especially when they were always fighting but L couldn't blame Roger for trying. He probed on this subject sometime back that if the two finally settled their differenced that they could become something greater. However, that would only happen if some miracle came along.

"Near surprised me. He said sounds good, but he wasn't looking at me, so I had a feeling he was lying."

"Yes, Near is a smart kid, he won't speak out to cause trouble but he will do things his own way after you relieved them of your discussion." L added tapping his lip and Roger leaned back into his chair.

"Mello's reaction was expected as he yelled that it would never work since they don't see eye to eye so he suggested Near be your successor since Near was less emotional then he was. Then Mello took off saying that he was almost 15 and could survive on his own. I haven't seen Mello since…"

"So again I was correct, Mello is working solo somewhere."

"Are you going to try to find him?" Roger asked with hope and L's lips formed a line.

"No, what he does has no concern to me. I'm no longer a detective." L tried to remind himself and he stood up placing his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, would you like to know where Near is?" Roger asked, extending his hand out to L's wrist and catching it. L shook his head no, but Roger answered anyways. "He's working under a unit called SPK – Special Provision For Kira group. It's assembled by some of the secret service and CIA."

"I see…" l muttered knowing that somewhere Near must have been playing with some sort to puzzle and instructing his team to further more look into Light's old records. It seemed that L had the best witness to seek out where Light may be and that person being Misa.

If anyone knew Light's known hidden locations and persons he previously chatted with it would be the one he worked closest with. L was certain that Light still believed Misa to be dead so he probably stayed around those areas thinking it was safe but…He had no business thinking this way. He quit being a detective.

"L is there anything at all that you can let me see so that I can get a hint at this case?" Roger asked and L wasn't about to deny privileges to Watari's best friend. L took out the notebook and placed it on Roger's desk.

"Is this the death note, I read about in your notes?" Roger asked picking it up and examining the gold lettering.

"Yes, that is the weapon used to kill many lives. Light must have a new notebook with him since the task force still has his old notebook after arresting him." Roger flipped it open and read through the rules.

"Then who's book is this?" Roger pondered and L took a deep breath.

"That is my notebook your holding." Roger's eyes grew wide and he opened the book to see the context inside. Every page was blank, L had not killed anyone.

"I don't plan to either." L said truthfully answering Roger's silent question.

"So why do you have this book? You should simply burn it." Roger suggested and L pulled Roger's grip off him and snatched the book out of Rogers's hands.

"Don't. Hurt. This. Book." L gritted out darkly and Roger was afraid, L never _ever_ snarled at him threateningly before. Roger was terrified.

X XX

The door creaked open and L quickly hid the book under his shirt. Roger rose from his seat prepared to give the intruder a taste of his mind because he warned the children plenty of times if they came in while a meeting was held that they would be in serious trouble.

A blonde haired beauty entered though, she closed the door carefully behind her and started moving toward L. She did not notice that Roger's eyes followed her every movement.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Roger called, and Misa froze and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around the room to see if there were any other females in the room but there wasn't so Misa pointed at her chest.

"You can see me?" She sounded astonished, and when Roger caught sight of her black wings he let out a frightened yelp. He pointed at her, with his hands shaking and Misa blinked innocently.

"M-M-monster!" He cried out and Misa frowned at the man. L stepped in between the two, obviously not liking to see Misa called that. Misa was surprised at the scorned expression L was giving this man. She tugged on his shirt lightly. He gazed back toward her and as his gaze met her own his eyes softened and his lips formed a line.

"W-what happened?" She whispered, worried that something terrible had happened.

"Nothing at all** Misa**." He said and Roger calmed down instantly as he remembered small remnants of something L said.

_Misa was able to slip away… Stop Rem... By trading her own life for mine... _

Roger's hands dropped back to his side and he bowed in apology. L looked at the man realizing he must have figured it out and Misa still looked confused. Roger stood back up and smiled.

"So you are the angel." He addressed the girl behind L. "But you have black wings..?"

"I'm more of a god of death, or Shinigami than an Angel." Misa explained. "My spirit is bound to the notebook that L must have shown you." Roger's eyes widened and he felt a trail of sweat drop down his forehead.

He had just offered to burn her notebook and end her existence to L. His eyes shifted back over to a narrow gazed L. Roger winced slightly.

"Misa let's go." L demanded and headed out the room but Misa stood in her place. That's when Roger noticed she was also wearing _L's _clothing. The Shinigami named Misa; obliviously the woman L had been courting now gazed at him waiting for him to tell her what happened.

"I suggested he burned the notebook he had." Roger admitted and Misa seemed to pale as a small gasp was heard. "I didn't know that you were bound to it or I wouldn't have suggested…I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright…You have to be careful around L though…He is very protective of me now and I have tried to tell him many times that a Shinigami can't die. Even if you burn the notebook it will not kill me but still It will…" Misa trailed off, because her world started spinning.

_It would erase his memory…He would forget me…_

XXX

"Miss Misa?!" Roger cried out when she hit the floor out cold. "Misa-san?!"

L ran back to the room when he heard Roger crying out her name. His own world slowing down when he found her in a similar positions how Roger had been shaking her, trying to get her up.

"_M-Misa?!" He yelled catching her before she could drop to her knees and hit the ground. The notebook she had been carrying slipped from her hands and fell open to the page she clenched on to tightly before. L turned the girl over and her lips glazed with a smile. _

"_Love you…" She breathed out before her eyes shut and L tried to shake her but she did not comply. _

L collapsed to his knees, clenching his fists tightly. Roger turned when he heard the slam of L's fists against the ground. Roger panicked reaching for her neck and fumbled for a pulse. It was still there.

"Master L, she's still alive. She only fainted." Roger told him silently and L let out a breath of relief.

_Still alive….She's still alive… _L stood from his spot and carefully approached the girl, when he rested his hands on her forehead she groaned slightly.

"Misa..." L breathed out, and he kissed the girls head. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his worried expression.

"Law-"She cut off once she saw Roger.

"Yes, it's me, Lawliet." She gasped in surprise, but soon recovered at his next words, "Don't do that EVER again." He instructed helping her up as she wobbled. Misa held her forehead trying to remember what made her faint but her previous conversation with Roger had been wiped from her mind.

"I'm sorry." She muttered out confused.

"Mater L thought you might have died, again." Roger explained and Misa's eyes watered.

"No, no, I'm still here. " She reassured L kissing his hand. L raised her head up and kissed her gently.

"Good." He replied, still sounding hurt from having to watch that scene replay.

"Oh Lawliet, I'm sorry." She cried, out and he hushed her.

"It's alright, as long as you are still with me."

"Always, L." Misa said, embracing him. "And besides it's not like I can die, I'm a Shinigami now." L had forgotten that little detail and he was glad that she finally reminded him. Now he could rest easily knowing that she would be safe from harm's way.

"I'm glad then…" L whispered out and Misa pouted.

"You're glad I'm dead, you're so mean!" L blinked and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant-"A loud cough broke the two away, they had forgotten the old man had been with them.

"Miss Misa-san." A slight tinge shot through Misa at the name.

_Do you need any help, Mistress Misa-san? _

"Are you feeling any better?" Roger asked, and Misa seemed to be in her own world.

_Watari…I miss you so much, I hope you are doing alright, wherever you might be. _

"**Misa, **did you hear him?" L called and she shook out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm feeling just fine! Thank you for your concern. I'm not too sure what happened." Misa said bowing, and then raised her head back up to give a sheepish smile.

"Please, get L back on this case." He said so suddenly both L and Misa became surprised.

"Don't ask her such things." L snapped and Misa pinched his arm.

"I will." She promised, and L pulled her out of the room without saying a goodbye while Misa waved farewell. Roger bowed, and thanked the gods above for blessing L with such a woman.

XXX

"Why did you promise him that?" L snapped, he was furious and Misa knew it was not directed to her purposely. He was just scared about losing her still, and seeing her faint must have brought back some of the anger he buried towards Rem.

"Lawliet, your hurting me." Misa breathed out, his hand on her wrist cutting off her circulation. L's eyes widened and he let go of her arm in an instant.

"I-I-"

"I know that you're sorry Lawliet. Don't worry I understand." L let out a sigh and she prepared to be pulled into another hug.

"Thank you." He said softly and she nodded. "But why did you say that?" He asked, gently this time and she smiled.

"Because I know that my favorite detective is going to continue this case."

"Who's your favorite detective?" He teased, managing to smile again and she bonked him over the head.

"You are idiot." She muttered and he shrugged.

"Oh, is that so how about giving your favorite detective a kiss then?" He offered and she wrapped her hands around his neck as they reached the door.

"Glady." She replied and as they neared each other a small girls cries yelled loudly in the halls.

The girl known as Sara came running down the halls.

"Mommy, don't go!" She cried, and attached herself to Misa's leg, which made Misa fall over and land on L, kissing him anyways. Misa released the kiss and glanced to see the girl hugging her leg.

"Mommy?" L breathed out with amusement.

Little Sara looked at L when she heard him spoke and started hitting him gently on the head.

"Bad daddy! Don't take mommy away!" Misa started to giggle as L received a beating from one of his students.

"D-Daddy?!" L exclaimed, with a blush covering his face when he looked up at, 'Mommy' with a stare that said 'What did you do to her!?' Misa smiled.

"Oh you know teaching her a mother's touch." Misa replied and L grumbled that it was abuse.

"Sara!" A voice called, and Sara stopped knocking L on the head and ran off.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy! I got class!"

"My little girls growing up." Misa said, wiped a fake tear out of her eye. L poked her stomach, and Misa blushed.

"You're so cute." He said and she smiled evilly.

"So does that mean I can keep her?" Misa asked hopefully.

"No." L's reply came quickly and Misa pouted. Some things just never changed.

XXX

**End! I know what you're thinking, 'I thought you said she was going to meet the whammy's in this chapter!' Well I was and then I realized I have bigger plot for that so that it will fit with the storyline. So don't be too mad! **

**She will meet them soon and when she does still can't wait to see their reactions! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

–**Takiasmuse. **


	4. The Return

**Here we go – another chapter ready for you to read! Sorry I took a bit to get this one out my birthday was Sunday so I was partying – mostly. **

**I also want to give you a heads up that the story is switched up a little. Just so that the universe I have made so far, will work. So yes, I know so and so don't show up yet in the anime but I only did it so that It will work in Light's position in my story. Thanks! **

**Reviewers: **

**Tavana – I know you miss Light – I'm getting there – I promise! **

**Blue-Candle – Nice new chapter you made from your story. I loved it as it was very well written! Thank you for reviewing mine! **

**Mooncry – Glad you liked it, I thought adding an random character would get me shot or something, but I'm good for now at least till the end of this chapter. **

**The Bonkura Clan – Thank you so much for saying that! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**And a special thanks to Toya for your birthday email card you sent me. Thank you /bow.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note; this is only fictional writing, nothing more.

**Ch 4: The Return**

L was a stubborn one she'd give him that. He had told her that they were going back to his apartment but she flew behind him annoyed, because she knew he had found information out but wouldn't tell her as a way to avoid the case. However she would not lose on this particular notice, the world needed him again. She would just have to trick him or something…

"Can we please go back to the old task force building, I just want to go into my old room and see if something I left is still there?" Misa asked as L continued to pace himself down the road which to her was an odd sight since Watari usually drove him everywhere. "It's not like they knew where my apartment was so everything must still be there right?"

L didn't stop in fact he hadn't spoken in awhile, mostly because he was out of it. He did pause however to do his newest routine which was checking up on her since they left the Whammy House. He would grab her arm and check for a pulse and she would sigh knowing he was still worrying over her fainting.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san, take care of yourself." She told him and that managed to get his attention as he released her arm and looked up at her. "I'll be right back; I'm going to the task force building since you won't go."

"What exactly do you plan on getting while you're in there Misa?" L asked, and Misa gasped.

"It speaks!" She cried out and he ignored her comment.

"I'm serious Misa, what is so important in your room?" L asked, and she panicked, there was nothing really important there at all she just wanted to get him to the task force for information. Any tip at all to get L moving again was her best bet. "You just wanted to see Light's notebook right?"

"Light's notebook, you mean it's in the tasks forces hands? Then what notebook is Light using? Does that mean the task force is working with Ryuk now? What's Light up to now anyways?" Misa blurted out, she had no idea that the task force was still intact since she figured Chief Yagami was put to an early retirement when he found out Light really was Kira.

L groaned, realizing he told her something she wasn't aware of and now he would have to deal with 20 questions from Misa. He took a detour down in an alleyway to discuss it with Misa silently. He didn't need any outsiders hearing the details.

"First – Yes, after Light was arrested the task force confiscated his notebook because they couldn't risk it being seen by the public. As for what notebook Light's using now – I don't know perhaps a third Kira has arrived with a note book and Light is using them like he did with you."

Misa snorted, and lowered herself to the ground and ran ahead of L to jump in a puddle near a drain. The water caused a small splash that only managed to get his feet wet. He sneezed, and she turned his way telling him to get back or he'd get sick, he didn't think it was possible but L did as she said.

"As for Ryuk, I have no idea. I've never met Light's Shinigami but if they have his notebook it's a possibility. "

"What about Light?" Misa asked, shuffling her left foot through the water watching it do ripples. L grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the puddle.

"I wouldn't know I quit, remember?" Misa frowned, she hated every time he reminded her. They were back on the road obviously he didn't want to talk about Light.

"What about Near and Mello?" Misa pressed, but L became a mute again and stared off in his world.

Misa sighed, and mouthed a silent sorry to him as she broke his promise that she wouldn't go anywhere without being by his side. She knew he'd worry but he'd also knew where she was so maybe, maybe that was the only way to get him to go. Misa stopped and let L disappear into the massive crowds before turning and flying off toward the place where she met her end.

XXX

It was funny how the day passes by so quickly. He swore it was morning just a few minutes ago yet it now it read 1:00 pm on the town's clock board. L also was surprised that Misa had been exceptionally silent. She didn't talk for awhile and he wondered if she finally understood why he didn't want to go back to that building.

"If you really want to see the remaining task force members, I'll see what I can do." He said breaking the silence between the two of them but Misa still stayed silent behind him. He turned around only to see crowds of passing pedestrians and no sign of a winged black winged Shinigami named Misa.

_I should have known she couldn't stay quite this long. _L thought as he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. _Misa must have already gone to the task force building… I suppose I should go get her but that's probably what she wants me to do. Going back to the task force isn't what bothers me, it's the building itself._

L wasn't the type of person to ever avoid a case but his nerves just wouldn't allow him to accept the idea of going inside that building ever again. While the task force building had plenty wonderful memories in it, it also contained memories of the fallen.

Shattered fragments of Watari and Misa's smiles only twisting into despair as the bells echoed off in the distance. Lights laughter mixed with every ring and the panic that jumped into his heart when Misa disappeared. Watari's last moments on the camera he found of him desperately trying to reach out to him and yet he wasn't there to catch him as he fell like Watari did when he followed the suit.

"Watari…I'm sorry." L breathed out, and he tried to continue down that path toward his new home. He could only hope Misa would return safely but what if she didn't? L paused, clenching his hands. _What if she fainted again and I wasn't there to catch her like last time? _

He turned back and looked down the roads that buzzed by with cars and the chattering of people as they continued with their daily lives. L took a deep breath and headed off to the task force building. The same task force building that held memories of the past. These memories continued to haunt his mind with the events that happened between Light and himself on that cold bitter night.

XX_FlashbackXx_

L stared down at Matsuda's hands which used to be holding Misa up but she simply vanished into what seemed to be shades of light.

"W-Where did Misa Misa go?" Matsuda asked and Rem shook her head, she seemed just as lost as the rest of them. Since Chief Yagami had been too busy paralyzed by the change of events, L knew he had to take control but no words would come but thankfully Izawa rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ukita go fan out the area and make sure everything is in alright including Watari." Izawa ordered and Ukita looked started by the command but nodded and took off running past Light. However just as he was about to reach the door Rem's voice made him stop and jerk around with a surprised expression?

"The old man is dead." Rem stated firmly. The impact sent a blow to L, like chills running down his spine.

"W-Watari…?" L whispered, and his body shuttered as her glanced back to the black screens that read, 'data is being deleted.' He told Watari to only do it if he was in danger, but L never would expect that he would die of all people. A chill of cold air swept around him and he wondered if this is what it felt like to be truly alone. His father was dead and… L turned with a pained expression to Matsuda, who still stared down at his hands in disbelief. Misa was gone as well… The bells became silent at that very moment and L stared up at the roof wishing for them to ring one last time, just so he would know it didn't happen, but it did.

Izawa pulled out his handcuffs and approached Light carefully. "Light, under the certain circumstances you must understand that I have to arrest you." Light looked confused, and took a step back.

"On what charges, I did nothing wrong?!" Light shouted and Chief Yagami sat down in a chair staring at the ground while mumbling, 'my son is Kira…My son is Kira…' Light ran over to his dad, shaking him.

"Come on dad, you know I can't be Kira!" Light's father just turned away from him, giving his son the cold shoulder. Light's heart beat increased but he managed to pull through by lowering his voice and telling his father, "Look dad, I admit that I helped Kira but I'm not Kira, Misa was." Light quickly babbled to his father who stopped muttering and glanced at his son with a glimmering hope sparkling in his eyes. Light ignored the burning glare he was receiving from Rem and continued to put his plan into action.

Light pointed at Rem who crossed her arms and waited for his bag of lies to continue to unfold. "That's why I had no choice but to pretend to be her boyfriend. She said that she would get Rem to kill me if I ever told a soul that she was K-Kira!" Izawa blinked at Light and then turned to the Shinigami who seemed annoyed by his presence.

"Enough of your lies, Light Yagami." Rem spoke and expected L to defend her but L just stood in silence looking at the roof. Rem contained the sigh and approached Light with a shaking fist but stopped when she saw Chief Yagami standing up by Light's side.

"Don't come near my son, monster." Chief Yagami turned to his son and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I thought you were Kira Light. I'm truly glad the real Kira is dead." That caught L's lost attention; the room became silent with L's narrow gaze on the two.

"The real Kira is not dead because he is standing next to you." L simply stated and Matsuda pulled himself up and agreed with L.

"Yeah Chief, don't listen to Light he's just playing with your head!" Matsuda yelled pointing at the innocent Light being cradled into a hug by his father.

"Matsuda what are you saying?!" Chief yelled furiously and even L gave him a confused glance. Matsuda looked at the ground and remembered what Misa told him.

"Look, I spoke with Misa myself before. She admitted that she was the second Kira to me." Matsuda spoke slowly and L even looked astonished. Misa never told him that she talked with Matsuda. "She also told me that Light was the real Kira so you got to believe me when I say that the boy next to you is not just Light, your son but also Kira too!"

"Impossible, my son cannot be Kira!" Chief continued to argue and Rem saw little point in this debate.

"If you truly want proof, why not just see for yourself that he _is_ Kira by looking into his notebook he hides under his shirt." Rem spoke, and then turned to retrieve the notebook that was on the floor, messily open to a page she did not want to ever read. She picked it up with one hand and then displayed it to Chief Yagami. "This is Misa's notebook, the same notebook I'm bound to. I wonder what Shinigami is bound to Light's notebook. Why don't you show us, Light Yagami?" Rem asked, with a smirk and Light glared at her enraged.

"That's an excellent idea Rem." L stated regaining control of his emotions for a split moment. "If you really aren't Kira then you must not have the notebook." L closed in on Light who pulled out of his father's hug and backed away toward the door. Light bumped into the forgotten Ukita and a book slipped out from his shirt down to the ground.

Silence spread through the room once more and Chief ended up back into his chair shocked yet again.

"Arrest him." L ordered, mirroring Rem's look of crossing her arms. Ukita held Light down by the arms while Izawa struggled to get the cuffs on his hands. As soon as the cuffs snapped on Light stepped down on Ukita's foot making him release his hold and then tried to stumble away but a person blocked his way.

Kanzo Mogi entered the room in a pool of sweat as he stared down at to whatever just hit him. Light's sprawled form was down on the ground glaring up at him with his hands behind his back.

"L-Light? What happened?" He asked, and watched as Izawa tackled him to the ground and finally managed to get him to cooperate.

"Good work Mogi." Ukita told him, giving him a thumb up and Mogi scratched his head as he watched as they apprehended Light who was laughing hysterically. Light calmed a bit when they pulled him back up. He then glanced at his "friend" named Ryuzaki and spoke his final sentences he could get out before being taken away.

"Even if I lost this battle, the war is hardly over Ryuzaki. I will get out and when I do, be assured your death will be a swift one. So don't worry your pretty little Misa Misa won't have to wait very long." Light's laughter flooded the room and bells rung once more in warning.

"Get. Him. Out." L gritted out darkly. That was the last time he saw Light. L hadn't even come to terms that Chief Yagami pulled out a gun and raised it to his head. Luckily Matsuda and Mogi did as they rushed to his side and pulled the gun out of his hands despite his protests about needing to die for failing as a father. Mogi proceeded to knocking Chief out and Matsuda let out a heavy sigh as everything finally came to a stop. That was till Mogi spoke up.

"So before I ask what happened here, have any of you seen Misa Misa? She opened the door to the car so suddenly and stumbled out rushing toward the building, I thought I might have seen her around?" Matsuda looked in L's direction he seemed out of it. Rem besides him also stared at him with concern and he ended up being the one who had to answer.

"She's no longer with us Mogi." Matsuda fumbled out.

"No, she's not dead." It was a sharp reply from L that made Matsuda flinch. "As far as the press goes she will be considered to be on a long term vacation."

"B-but she was in my arms L, cold as ice. She was d-"

"We **do not** have the **body** so Misa is not **gone** yet." L emphasized that he would not let this one go. Not until he had her body with him then maybe would she be proven dead but now not a chance.

"I do not sense her presence Ryuzaki. I know it is hard to accept but Misa is gone." Rem told him calmly. She would not let him dwell on Misa death. Misa would not have wanted it that way.

"No she isn't." L continued to fight back, and gathered up his laptop. "I expect a proper burial for Watari." L announced and the three all looked blankly at him. Matsuda took a step toward him baffled.

"W-what are you saying Ryuzaki?"

"That book I leave in your hands Matsuda. As for me, this case is closed. I've won, and I'm also done."

The task force and Rem stood stunned as they watched the greatest known detective leave the taskforce in a simple strand of words.

_XXEND FLASHBACK _Xx

XXX

The building outside still appeared the same as if she had never left and it still waited for her to return to her room and drabble to Rem about the wonderful time she had spent with L. However this would not be the case this time as Misa phased through the walls the lead into her bedroom.

Everything was cleaned out; only brown carbon boxes were seen about. The furniture had been removed and there was not a single strand of evidence that she had lived there unless someone peeked inside the boxes. Misa traveled to the kitchen which she found to be empty.

She settled down and opened the fridge, no signs of L's mountains and mountains of sweets hidden. Only a few particles of food, nothing special. Misa closed it feeling dejected and left the kitchen in hopes to find someone in the meeting room so she would know it wasn't an abandoned building anymore. That's when she froze at the sight of a person she hadn't expected to see here of all places.

The person was dressed in a professional black suit, but wore heels and held her hands to her sides as if debating if it was the right time to enter the room or not. Misa glanced at Kiyomi Takada with a suspicious glare.

"Why are you here?" Misa asked loudly, but the girl did not take notice of Misa's presence she just continued to fumble her hands and stare at the knob of the door. Misa became annoyed wondering if Light had something to do with this. It was a big chance that she had become Misa's substitute for spying and Misa could not help but feel angry that it was that easy for Light to pick up someone new.

She knew that Takada was one of Lights classmates, and she also knew that she was infatuated with Light as well. _It appears Light couldn't keep away from finding out information. The task force is so gullible. _Misa thought but knew she wasn't one to criticize.

Finally Kiyomi entered the room and closed the door right on Misa's face. Misa clenched her fist and muttered a bundle of curses toward the woman before phasing through herself. The room still had its same design, wide spread computer range and the table which held most of their conducted conversations. Izawa stood over watching Ukita and Matsuda's process. Misa noticed that Hideki Ide had also returned to the task force and was monitoring some areas by watching the cameras they had recently placed.

"Good Evening, Gentlemen." Kiyomi announced, pulling attention from the others as expected from, 'Miss To-Oh.' They all gave her a greeting especially Matsuda who jumped out of his seat and shook her hand excitingly.

"We're glad to have an extra hand like you on board. You being an ex-girlfriend of Light should help us to track him down faster." Kiyomi smiled and said in return,

"Yes I dislike how Light is going about killing others." Misa flew over to the two and waved her hand in Matsuda's face that was oblivious of her presence.

"She's lying you know!" Misa shouted but Matsuda released her hand and directed her over to the computers and Misa placed her hands on her hips with an 'hmph' sound. Misa was pleased when she noted that Kiyomi's lifespan was still in full tact. It meant she did not half her lifespan for the eyes yet meaning if L did ever return, he would be safe.

Misa turned to check if anyone else was coming but as she tried to phase out of the room she bumped into a familiar looking figure. The figure scratched his head muttering that, 'Rem should watch where she was going,' but stopped talking when his gaze fell on her.

"You're – alive?!" Ryuk exclaimed, staring at the fellow Shinigami before him. Her wings just the same size as his but more feathery.

"Ryuk!" Misa cried out and pulled him into a hug. Ryuk cringed, not used to something so affectionate. He tapped Misa's forehead.

"Look kid, you think you can let go of me. I'm not one you should be doing that sort of thing with." Misa released him with a small giggle and then asked him where Rem was? Ryuk shook his head, he honestly didn't know.

"The last person Rem was with was L." Ryuk said and Misa frowned, she really wanted to see Rem again but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. "What are you doing here anyways kid? I haven't seen you since you kicked the bucket."

"I'm here looking for information to make things more interesting on my part and maybe on yours too if you're willing to help." Misa said and Ryuk thought about it for a moment. "I'll bring you apples." Misa added, and Ryuk leaned over a bit closer to her.

"You drive a hard bargain but I'm sure I can squeeze you into my busy schedule. What do you want to know?"

Misa clapped her hands together and squealed happily. "As long as you don't hug me again." Ryuk quickly added when he saw her open her hands out wide. Misa frowned but placed her hands back around her waist.

"Okay…First off, why is that woman here?" Misa asked, pointing behind her to the woman who chuckled friendly to Matsuda while scanning over the notes.

"You're joking right?" Ryuk asked, laughing and Misa sighed, he was right to laugh. It was in fact obvious as to why she was really here. "She's here to survey the information about the kidnappings for Light."

"Kidnappings?" Misa asked, curious to how far out of the loop she had become.

"Yeah Light's father was taken hostage not too long ago to make Light appear but Light didn't seem to care because his father hanged himself as far as I know." Misa let out an audio gasp, and her wings carried her back a bit as she let the death be accepted.

"Light killed him?" Misa mouthed and Ryuk gave her a small nod.

"The kidnappers though said they killed Light's father as a way to mean business but you and I both know that's not true," Misa gave a prayer to Soichiro Yagami, "besides whoever this kidnapper is he sure knows how to make things more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"He kidnapped Sayu." Misa's eyes widened. _Light's little sister's been kidnapped?!_

"Don't tell me Light's going to kill her too!" Misa shouted and Ryuk shrugged.

"Who knows what will Light do? I haven't seen him at all but I do know he hasn't killed her… yet." Yet, was the correct term. What the hell did the kidnappers want anyways?! Misa stared pacing around in the air. "

They're after his notebook in exchange for his sister's life. At first the task force wanted Light to show himself and give up whatever book he has but Light won't show. So now they're considering about giving me to this kidnapper." Ryuk wasn't pleased about that. He didn't want to deal with kidnappers, they just seemed like idiots to him.

"Ohh…Perhaps maybe I could convince L to let me go instead…?" Misa said silently and Ryuk gave her a 'huh?' However continued to stay silent in deep thought.

Across the room Matsuda twitched, he kept hearing voices from behind. He gazed up at the woman who stood over head him she did not appear to have spoken. Matsuda sighed and stood from his seat. No one seemed to care at his sudden actions as he headed over to the two Shinigami.

Misa felt as if she was being watched so looked down below to see Matsuda looking up at…Ryuk?

"C-can Matsu see us?" Misa asked Ryuk, who gave a quick wave to Matsuda. _I guess that answers my question..._

"Well he can see and hear me but I don't think the same rules apply to you." He replied and Misa raised a brow.

"Ryuk…Who are you talking to?" Matsuda asked the Shinigami who he had been ordered by L to watch over.

"But how can he see you? Did L leave Light's notebook in Matsu's hands?!" Misa yelled in disbelief. Well Matsuda was a smart guy but sometimes he was a little too off for her liking.

"Yeah." Ryuk replied and Matsu only looked confuse while Misa slapped her forehead.

"Ryuk…?" Matsuda asked again and Ryuk turned to his "owner" for the time being.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ryuk asked in annoyance, picking at his ear. Before Matsuda could ask once more Ryuk finally replied. "Look I'm just talking to –"He was cut off to the girl flailing her arms telling him not to mention her. "To myself…I get bored easily you know." Ryuk said and Matsuda blinked once twice and then finally,

"Oh okay." Matsuda was going to turn back to his work but the door to the meeting room open.

Misa cheered happily when she saw that L had finally appeared just in the right time.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki…you're back?" Matsuda asked loudly and the other members turned to see if what they had heard was true. Slowly but surely each task force eyes widened except for Kiyomi who had no idea that Ryuzaki was actually L.

"It appears to be so."

XXX

**End Chapter 4! This chapter was more plot (sorry!), because as you know since they know in my story Light is Kira. Light can't be in the task force building anymore so I had to switch the whole story around. (Light still needs to get his information!) That way having her there, it would somehow work and I think it will and yes I know shes a reporter. Don't worry I'll work it out! I promise!**

**So yes, I see that it's not how it should be in the anime and it is messy but it will turn out to be in some sense following the storyline. **

**So please keep reading and reviewing or just wait till I put up another fluffy scene. LOL! I'll see you guys' next chapter…Hopefully! Thanks again!**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	5. Nostalgic Memories

**Hey…Just wanted to say sorry about the "boring" chapter, I hope I can mend the damage a bit in this one. I just got to admit – What a lame chapter name from me - Bah! Oh well there will be fluff this time around. I am happy! **

**Reviewers:**

**Tavana – Yes I know It was a bad chapter. It was just plot. I'm sorry. Perhaps this one will be my shimmering light of hope?**

**Mooncry – I agree, I did rejoice as well! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. I only write pure fiction. Death note will never belong to me.

**Previously:**

"Ryu-Ryuzaki…you're back?" Matsuda asked loudly and the other members turned to see if what they had heard was true. Slowly but surely each task force eyes widened except for Kiyomi who had no idea that Ryuzaki was actually L.

"That appears to be the case."

XXX

**Ch 5: Nostalgic Memories **

No one seemed willing to dare to welcome Ryuzaki at first because they all wanted so much to say but didn't know how to come about it afraid that he would walk away. However his next words seemed to shatter their hopes.

"I'm actually here just to retrieve something." Ryuzaki muttered, and shifted his gaze around the room until he found Misa in the upper left corner of the room. She was standing up in the air, arms pressed to her chest folded as she gave a silent plea to him to ask about the case. "I have no intention of joining the case again."

Kiyomi seemed confused by the unwavering silence so she took a few steps toward L and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me but this isn't a place where friends can trespass. We're on a serious mission." Kiyomi informed him, and Matsuda cringed when L turned his gaze on the woman.

"You claim that I'm trespassing?" He asked with humor tinting in his voice.

"Are you deaf?" Kiyomi asked and Matsuda tugged on the back of her dress. Kiyomi glanced over at Matsuda and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sorry Matsuda, I'm just telling your friend here were busy and he should let us work on something important that he can't possibly understand."

Misa fumed from her spot and appeared next to that woman's side to slap her but L caught her hand. He released it and made a yawning noise to make it only seem like he was tired and stretched innocently. Misa gave him a questioning look and L just shook his head. He could handle this on his own. There was really no need for violence.

"B-but Takada-san, that person in front of you is-"

"Nice to meet you, I own this building; my name is L or Ryuzaki." L stated as he opened his arm out to Takada to shake and the smirk that she previously wore was wiped off her face in a matter of seconds.

"L?" She gaped, and Misa besides her stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's right." He replied calmly, "And you would be?"

"Kiyomi Takada…" She mumbled out and shook his hand with a sheepish smile. "Forgive me…I'm rather new."

"I can see that." L replied, and released her hand.

"She's here to fill in for the Chief since he passed away quite recently…" Matsuda spoke and L's eyes seemed to darken a bit.

"Was it from a heart attack…?" L asked, considering the fact that Light might have done something.

"The kidnappers hung him and left him to die." Izawa spoke up, scratching his arm.

"Kidnappers huh? I seriously doubt that." L spoke out and cringed when he saw Takada glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Izawa asked, as he came besides Takada and Matsuda. L placed his thumb to his mouth and then made an 'hmm' noise.

"I suspect it was Light who actually caused the death of his father." Both Matsuda's and Izawa's expressions turned grim at the news.

"That's impossible because he didn't die by a heart attack." Ukita replied, as he continued to bring up information on how the notebook kills people.

"Kira or Light has the ability to control people actions before they die. In example I will bring up Pager and his fiancé." Besides him Misa nodded, as if the others could see her.

"He's right you know. Light is capable of controlling others and I have done it once or twice for him too before." Misa admitted, smiling and L turned to her voice with a frown.

"That's not something you should blab out in front of me Misa." L replied, and Misa placed her hands behind her head and whistled innocently. She paused when she saw everyone was looking at L with a shocked expression.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice." Misa pointed out the other's with a twitchy smile.

"M-M-Misa is here?!" Matsuda cried out, looking at the space L had been directing his attention to. Izawa knocked Matsuda over the head while Kiyomi started laughing.

"You can't expect us to believe your accusations while you're talking to a ghost can you Mr. L, was it?" Kiyomi continued laughing. "Perhaps you should go home and lay down. It seems you're still recovering from the loss." She slowed her laughter but still held that humored smile. "It's probably best for you to go see a therapist too before returning to work."

"Why that no good w-!" Misa shouted besides him, her hair becoming out of place as she yelled.

"She's right you know L. It's probably better if you go home and rest." Izawa suggested with a calm smile. "Then you can come back once you've uh…Put the past behind you." L just stared blankly at the two, were they trying to tell him that he had lost his mind. His eyes shifted over back towards Misa who was biting down on her shirt tearing.

"I finally got you here and these bastards are sending you home!" She sobbed and L let a small smile graze his lips.

"I think that's probably best." L replied and Misa met his gaze with a shocked expression.

"B-but La-Ryuzaki!" She cried out, throwing her arms out wide. He shook his head and her eyes became welled tears and she started pulling on her hair. "Damn them to hell!" She yelled, bopping her head and next to her Ryuk laughed at her actions.

"Wait we can't just send L home! We really need his help! Especially if we want to save Sayu-san." Matsuda protested, bringing his balled up fists to his chests.

"Sayu?" L asked out loud a bit lost and Misa immediately cheered up and jumped in the air excited. She flew up to where Ryuk was.

"Hive five!" She told Ryuk and held her hand up to him and he laughed.

"Not on your life kid."

"Ryuk!" She cried out and started crying loudly. She was faking it, but Ryuk didn't know that he started freaking out.

"H-hey hey stop that! Look here." Misa stopped and looked over to him and he held his hands wide out to her as if gesturing a hug. He was looking the other way and with a squeal from Misa he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Yes, Light's younger sister…"Matsuda gazed up Ryuk hearing his gargling protests to let him go. "She is really there isn't she?" Matsuda asked, with a curious expression.

Izawa raised a hand to his face and shook his head. He couldn't believe Matsuda was doing this of all times, but then again…Izawa remembered Rem's presence. He swore he wouldn't ever touch Light's notebook after that. Matsuda tried to get the other's to touch the notebook but they waved off a no thanks so he was left the only one able to see Light's Shinigami.

Kiyomi glanced from a lost looking Matsuda to an in deep thought L. Besides her Izawa was shaking his head and she had to agree with him. This whole thing was starting to get ridiculous. She knew there was such a thing as a Shinigami but there was no was a ghost could come back to life. It was impossible!

Misa sensed the tension and panicked, releasing Ryuk and flew down to L before he could reply.

"I'm not here!" She cried out, and L pressed his thumb more up his lip as she said that. Misa knew he was confused and pointed at Kiyomi. "She's my replacement! She's with Light!"

"Ah." L spoke out realizing now that Misa didn't want to be exposed as alive with Light. L shrugged his shoulders and Matsuda's blinked in confusion.

"You mean you really are just seeing things?" Matsuda asked silently and L nodded.

"See I knew it." Kiyomi spoke out, rubbing her forehead as a sign of relief, turning to walk back to the computers. "There is no way Amane Misa is still alive..."

"And how did you know that she was de-de-dead?" L struggled out and Misa frowned.

"Oh Ryuzaki…" She whispered besides him sadly and L clenched his teeth together.

Kiyomi froze, because he had gotten her. None of the task force members had told her Amane Misa was dead. In fact they always strayed off topic whenever the second Kira was mentioned. She couldn't say it was on the news because they said she was on a long term vacation. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. It was Light that told her during their meeting.

XX_Flashback_Xx

"Please do this for me Kiyomi, I am nothing without you." Light spoke as he managed to snake an arm around her waist and pull her into his chest. Kiyomi didn't blush; she wasn't the kind of women to submit so easily. In fact she tried to pull away from Light.

"What about that little twit Misa Misa you're always with?" Kiyomi asked, stubbornly and Light continued to draw her near with his sense of charm.

"Misa? She was never important but you don't have to worry about her now. She's dead…You were really the only one out there for me Kiyomi." Kiyomi's heart fluttered and she closed her eyes letting Light pull her into a chaste kiss.

_She's dead? Good riddance…Look's like I win Light, Amane Misa…_

XX_Flashback_ EndXx

"I-I figured it out by your mood. It was like someone died here and I knew from facts alone that Misa worked on the case with Light as the second Kira. So why was the model allowed to walk free and enjoy a vacation? It was obvious that she – had passed away." Kiyomi quickly replied, glancing back with an innocent smile.

"Dang, she's good. Light must have really had his work cut out with her." Ryuk chuckled and Misa aura flamed with anger. _Damn her, she's almost like Light identically. No wonder he got her to work with him. _Misa also shifted her gaze to Lawliet who was nibbling on his thumb. _I wonder what Lawliet thinks of this? _

"Is that so? Well I'm glad we have someone like you on board with us to help us catch Light." L replied flashing his own smile and Misa stared between the two in jealousy.

"Of course, I'm glad to help someone as intelligent as you Ryuzaki." She almost purred out his name and Misa turned a deep red with steam coming from her nose.

"My, My, what a couple they'd make." Ryuk added with a tease to the shaking Misa.

"Argh! I refuse to lose to that witch!" Misa screamed loudly and L remembered she was there. He cringed slightly. She gave L a narrow glare. "Don't flirt with her damn it!" Misa yelled, her aura flaming even more by the second.

L placed his right hand up at as a way to address her attention. "Sorry but I think I won't be joining you…After all I got to get some rest in." L replied calmly despite the jealous raging Misa next to him staring at Kiyomi with a glint of evil sparkling in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see her expression when she finds out that I'm really here. What I wouldn't give just to tear her head off." Misa gritted out darkly. "Just like a plastic Barbie doll." Misa chilled a laugh as she made the hand gestures of ripping it off. "Would be simple like a snapping a twig in two." She added.

Besides her Ryuk edged away, Misa was really scary when she was in a jealous rage.

"Aw, well we wish for you to return with a healthier state of mind." Kiyomi added, and then continued down over to the computer chair and pulled into it and started typing notes.

"I don't know if it will be possible after this." L muttered, as he glanced at Misa with a small 'o' in his mouth.

Matsuda knew that he was right, especially since L kept looking at the empty space. Even Ryuk was acting too strange, it wasn't that hard to figure out, but it looks like he would be left out in the dark again. Besides he trusted L's decisions more after L's victory against Light. When Izawa also gave L a farewell and turned his back Matsuda quickly bowed to L then the empty space.

"Thank you…" He mouthed and Misa calmed down a bit when she saw this. L shifted his gaze to Matsuda surprised that he didn't let it go that she wasn't here, but then again he also saw Ryuk so it wasn't that much of a shock. Misa floated over to Matsuda and placed a quick peck kiss on his cheek. Matsuda felt it and quickly heat up bringing his hand up to his cheek with embarrassment.

L growled and gained attention to the whole room again. Misa met his gaze with a smirk. _Not fun to see that is it, Ryuzaki? Now you know how I feel – jerk!_

Matsuda scratched the back of his neck knowing he had probably just got himself between a soon to come fight. Before everyone could witness one of L's dark mood swings…The screen flashed to a white screen with a giant black N.

Misa looked confused at the bold letter on the screen. _Doesn't Ryuzaki do that with a giant bold L? So who is this could this be…_ Misa bit her lip to hold in her excited squeal. _One of L's successors?!_

"Near…" She heard L breathe out as he stared up at the giant screen. All his anger seemed to dissipate as the sign of hearing from whomever Near was.

"Hello again those of you who are a part of the Japanese Task Force." The voice was masked; by the same old settings that L used to use and strangely Misa found herself blushing as if hearing it made her think it was really L back on the other side.

"Lawliet…" She breathed out with a hot blush and besides her L calm expression quickly turned annoyed.

"I'm right here you know." He whispered and she almost jumped at his voice and placed a hand on her heart blushing.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, turning a brighter red. "Hi…" She whispered softly, still blushing.

_Damn. _L thought, she looked so damn adorable. He really wanted to pull her into a kiss. He had to stop every bone in his body from reaching out to her. He let out small 'Heh,' and Misa turned a deeper red, steam from her head as she fumbled her hands together.

"Pervert…" She mumbled and L's smirk only grew.

Ryuk leaned back against the wall in the air.

"Humans are so interesting…" He was learning something new every day it seemed.

"Have you decided on a plan about the notebook?" Near's masked voice appeared again calling attention on him. On the other side back on Near's position his eyes narrowed. He was sure he had heard that short laugh before from a voice he knew very well. However he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Yes, we plan on using Light's notebook as a trade to get Sayu back." Izawa replied and Kiyomi looked surprised by their easy submit into the kidnapper's ploy.

"Hey I didn't agree to this." Ryuk whined loudly and Matsuda shushed him. Misa symphonized with Ryuk knowing he didn't like going out of his way to help random people. She quickly snapped her head up and yelled loudly.

"Allow me to take his place!" However no one seemed to take notice of it. Being dead had its draw backs she knew.

"No." It was sharp but soft. Misa turned to see a glaring L. "No." He mouthed this time and she met him with a glare.

"B-but Ryuzaki I could go in as a hidden spy and we could-"

"No." He stated louder and she grew frustrated.

"B-but Ryuzaki!"

"I will not allow it." It was a clean cut off. "I don't want to lose you again." He announced and everyone turned a glance on him. Even Near perked his ears at the voice.

_Who is that?_ Near wondered as he lifted his laptop and pressed the speakers to his ear.

"I can't die as a Shinigami" Misa yelled back and tears forming. "Ryuzaki. You must let me do this. You said you knew the kidnappers didn't kill Chief Yagami because you knew them didn't you!?" L stayed silent and Misa took initiative step towards winning. Misa pointed at the screen.

"If that's Near then the kidnapper _must _be Mello, am I right?!" She had nailed it, and she knew it too from his expression. "Ryuzaki let me talk with Mello maybe I can get him to come back to the task force building."

L twitched because he knew she could get Mello back to the building safely. His detective instincts pleaded with him to let her take this risk because risks are needed to solve problems but his other new personality objected it. _What if she didn't come back? What if she took a liking for Mello after all she said they could be cute…? What if he lost her and what if her notebook was damaged? She would cease to exist? Then what? Then what would I do? _L's mind whispered in taunts, and L didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to say and his detective instincts were slowly dying off to his emotional ones.

_Don't let emotions be your undoing L. _Near's voice appeared in the nick of time. _If L falls behind he must be just a loser…_

_Please don't give up Lawliet. People depend on you since __**you**__ defeated Light. Please don't quit your job!_ Misa voice came and he wanted to submit into her words. She sounded like she was crying and he never wanted to make her cry. Never. He was not Light. He was a damn good detective.

_You are different from Light Yagami, do you know that Ryuzaki? _Rem asked one night when he wanted to stop Misa from gaining the eyes.

_Yes…I know Rem…I know. _L replied finally to Rem's unanswered question and it felt good. Now…to deal with Light once and for all. L placed his hands in his pocket.

"You win…" It was silky but Misa beamed a smile. "For now…" He added smirking and Misa blushed.

"Now there is the man I love." She teased with a small giggle and he couldn't help but blush too.

XXX

The task force's jaws dropped when they witness L pull out a hidden notebook from under his plain white shirt. Izawa thoughts immediately came to the conclusion that it was Misa's forgotten notebook. Luckily for L Izawa did not suspect that it was his own. Matsuda on the other hand just confirmed his suspicions.

L silently handed it over to Matsuda, of course because he trusted him the most now than ever before. Matsuda felt the small pulse and he looked over L's shoulder to see Misa smiling brightly.

"I thought so…" Matsuda whispered and L raised an index finger to his lips as a way to tell everyone that he wasn't here. They all nodded even Takada who was too stunned to utter a word.

She had to tell Light immediately the new development. She had to let him know that Misa's notebook was also in the task forces possession and the Shinigami Rem Light had told her about was back.Kiyomi calmed herself. _No matter Light can handle Rem._ She repeated in her mind.

She didn't know how wrong she was….

L waved a farewell and then turned and out the door. Misa followed behind of course, phasing through the door.

"You're leaving still-"Misa was cut off when L turned so suddenly and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. When they released from the heated kiss he poked her nose.

"Don't make me regret this Misa." He told her and she moved his bangs away from his forehead and kissed it.

"I'll be fine." She stated the two pleased when no bells rang through their minds. Misa crossed her hands over her chests. "While I'm gone, cut back on the sweets would you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not a chance. I've been deprived long enough." He replied and she sighed.

"You're so difficult." Misa muttered under her breath. L grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her into another kiss. "But I like it like that." Misa said a she kissed him with a smile.

"Oh I know." L replied back.

XXX

They went their separate ways for there. Misa returned into the room to hear that Matsuda was telling near they have a second notebook to use as a decoy. Near was pleased and Misa was too. She would get to meet Mello. She couldn't wait. She wondered what he was like. She wondered if he was cute…

Misa blushed as she pictured another L waiting for a dark room with one of his smirks he only showed her. Misa body heated up. No, the only for her was L and no one else mattered but she still was curious.

XXX

L stood in front of the elevator door with a blank expression. He suddenly had a bad feeling rise within him and wondered if he just made a very bad decision but it's not because he doesn't trust Misa. No, the person he didn't trust was Mello and his perverted questions. He had a feeling when he met up with Mello again he was in for one of the worst embarrassing days of his life. God help him.

XXX

**End Chapter 5!! It's almost here Misa and Mello clashing and before you ask – "Don't tell me you're going to make this an L X Misa X Mello!"**

**Of course not – Hell No. Misa belongs with L and no one else. **

**(Don't stab me if you're a Light X Misa or an L x Light fan or something. I'm only speaking in context of my story and not trying to be bias. So I'm sorry If you get that from me. /bow) **

**I only can't wait to make Misa and Mello's meeting funny. Yes. L's in for some fun! Let's rejoice. I know I am! Happy Face!**


	6. Numb

**I'm Back – With a long chapter than normally. I hope it will be worth reading. At least they did meet. Peace sign and no one really died...Well…Yeah. **

**Hope you likes it! I had to switch around so many things to make it work with my story. It might not even work but you tell me honestly. I want the brutal truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note and some dialog in here. **

**Reviewers:**

**Ryuchi-katari: Thank you so much! Of course he will be – and Mello dying? Hm. We'll see what I can do.**

**Mooncry: Oh yeah, they'll get along after he recovers…**

**Tavana: You better love me after this chapter – because Light is in it – somewhat!**

**Blue-candle: Your story is love – love! I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I'm trying to make this work. It might fail horribly but working on it!**

**Previously:**

The task force's jaws dropped when they witness L pull out a hidden notebook from under his plain white shirt. Izawa thoughts immediately came to the conclusion that it was Misa's forgotten notebook. Luckily for L Izawa did not suspect that it was his own. Matsuda on the other hand just confirmed his suspicions.

L silently handed it over to Matsuda, of course because he trusted him the most now than ever before. Matsuda felt the small pulse and he looked over L's shoulder to see Misa smiling brightly.

"I thought so…" Matsuda whispered

XXX

**Ch 6: Numb**

Finally the moment he had always wanted was coming true as each second passed by. He was the leader of the mission and he was on center stage something he had yearned for years. Nothing would stop him now. He bit down on his chocolate bar and swallowed its contents looking over to hide side where a young girl struggled in her ties. Her mouth gagged with a bandage so she relentlessly thrashed in her curled position on the ground.

"Don't bother." Mello told the girl he soon learned was named Sayu. She had been Light Yagami's little sister and he had a feeling that Light wouldn't kill her just yet. It meant that he was coming and that was a bonus aside from the task force because he could kill two birds with one stone.

Sayu stiffened at the sound of his voice, not sure if he was close or far all she knew is he was somewhere to her left. She had mostly blocked out most of the noise because the men that kidnapped her were making whistling noises as if they were playing games. She suspected poker after she heard, 'Full house, read them and weep.'

She was frightened because she never suspected this would happen to her. While Sayu knew her father was a cop, she didn't think anyone would be willing to go after the Chief Officer. Then again she knew it wasn't her father they were after. It might have been Light. He hadn't returned home in days, they said it was because he moved away but something in dad's eyes read sadness and she wondered if her brother had done something wrong.

"Mmph!" Sayu cried out, it was supposed to be help but this thing around her mouth wasn't helping. Footsteps approached her and soon they stopped. She felt a hand at her hair tightly.

"Don't mess around girl. You wouldn't want to die like your daddy would you?" Sayu froze, a cold shiver running down her spine. Her dad was _dead?_ They killed her dad?! Sayu let out a small whimper followed by sobs. _Will I die too?_

"Did you hear me girl, I said shut up! I can't have you ruining my plans. Do you really want to die? Don't think I won't because you're a girl or something. "I want to eliminate my competitors." Mello whispered and turned to return back to his spot on the sofa.

He had been working with thugs for the last four years. He had them at first search for L because if he wanted to get a hold of that bastard for giving up so easily. Then after that he reminded himself of the competitor that was actually fighting against him.

_Near…_ Mello kicked the back and relaxed against the sofa. _Soon the both of you will be out of the picture and then I will be the BEST! _

XXX

"Light…I'm home." Kiyomi announced closing the door behind her to her apartment. A whined voice came to her reply and Kiyomi sighed as she headed over to the kitchen to see Light's newest Shinigami looking through her fridge.

"There's still no chocolateeee." Sidoh cried and closed the fridge. "I'm so hungry." Kiyomi reached into her purse and pulled out a bar of Hershey's chocolate and handed it over to Sidoh. He stopped crying, grabbed the bar and just vanished.

"You're welcome…" Kiyomi gritted out, she hated the blasted monster. He was like a child that she never wanted to have. She placed her bags on the counter and headed out to find Light in his usual spot. He sat in the darkness of his room on his bed typing away furiously. He seemed zoned out and determined.

She could sense the blood lust he was emanating throughout the room and it excited her. The truth was while she said to the task force she was against killing it was all a lie. In fact she approved of Kira's actions because criminals shouldn't get that extra chance at least in her mind. Kiyomi was heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up but his voice stopped her.

"Explain what happened." Light asked, without turning. It was the same routine everyday and she wasn't surprised because he didn't like being in the dark about information. Light was very edgy about things more than ever and she figured it was because he had lost to someone. Light hated losing especially to L of all people.

"We're to head to L.A. That is where the trade for your sister and the notebook will be made."

"Good that way I can get back my notebook and have two instead of one. Then Near will be left with little choices of what to do. He isn't as bright as Ryuzaki. The fool has no idea who he is messing with." Light chuckled darkly and Kiyomi approached him carefully. Light quickly turned to meet her gaze, his eyes blood red and hers an excited blue.

Kiyomi licked her lips liking the view and Light held a dark chuckle setting aside his laptop. "Come here Kiyomi. I think It's time to award my beautiful queen." Kiyomi couldn't resist him she sat in his lap and Light started giving her a massage. Kiyomi wished Misa was here so she could laugh at her face but she probably was getting a good view in hell. Misa was always given the cold shoulder by Light but now…It was different.

Kiyomi whipped her head around and pulled Light into what she thought was a steamy kiss. She pushed him on the bed and gave him her own devilish smirk. Perhaps Light was only being this was to be careful that she wouldn't betray him like Misa. She had heard from Sidoh that Misa dumped him for his greatest enemy because he didn't show her any love. At least as far as whatever Light's old Shinigami told him when he would visit him when Light couldn't deal with his babyish attitude?

Kiyomi stroked a hand against Light's chest. Her eyes faintly narrowed as she remembered seeing L today. His monotone voice was freaking annoying and she wondered how he could be a genius with such a plain boring look. Misa must have been pretty damn desperate, and that made Kiyomi chuckle. "What's so funny?" Light asked and rested a hand against her right cheek. He rubbed it in soft circular motions.

"Nothing at all Light…Just thinking how I'm so glad that bitch Misa is out of the way. It looks like I was the winner when I got to have you." She purred and she descended to give him a fair kiss. When she pulled away Light did look pleased with her.

"Of course, I'm way better than L." Light reminded her again for probably the tenth time today. He did it the same everyday as well. As if trying to tell himself that he never lost to L. That it was all just a lie or a bad dream.

"Good because he's back." Kiyomi replied and Light's eyes dilated underneath her. He started to become pale and Kiyomi rolled her eyes. So much for being the better man. Kiyomi rolled off him and sighed. "Relax he isn't returning to the case he just brought the bitches notebook so they could use it as a decoy to get your sister." Kiyomi explained but Light had become as white as the sheets underneath him.

"REM IS BACK!?" He shouted and then rose up in his seat. _Shit that means the notebook I'll be retrieving is not Ryuk's but Rem's._ Light snapped his fingers and Kiyomi quickly rushed to her desk and pulled out Light's new notebook and set it in his open hand. Light took it and opened it flipping passed all the names before. He found an empty page and smirked. _No matter I can just kill Sayu and be done with it but then again do I really want the task force to have both notebooks considering how Izawa and Ukita feel about me. _

Kiyomi had informed him of Ukita and Izawa's secret meetings. It was obvious that they suspected her and they would soon get him if they continued to plot alongside with Near. He could kill them but that would only draw more suspicion to Kiyomi and Near would probably find out where she'd live and he would be screwed.

Why Rem of all Shinigamis? He hated Rem, and he knew Rem felt the same way when it came to him. However on a bright side with her here she'd probably keep that bumbling idiot Sidoh quiet. Light closed Sidoh's notebook and set it aside him so that Kiyomi could pick it up and place it back.

_Hopefully Rem won't kill me on behalf of L's terms and I can mess with her head again. Speaking of L, I can't believe that bastard recovered. I was sure I would never deal with him again after Misa's death. What the hell am I going to do IF I do see Ryuzaki again? I refuse to lose to you again Ryuzaki. I WON'T lose again! Last time was a screw up, but this time I have learned from my mistakes and I will see your death. I will make sure of it._

XXX

Near wrapped his hand around his hair and tugged on it while looking up to see one of his SPK members named Rester. Rester had been one of his top trusted agents but at the same time his concerns were completely unnecessary.

"Is it really safe to leave the fate of this case in the safe hands of this fake L. She sounds like a drone when she talks through the microphone. Besides this L hasn't had any success as for catching any villains so far which really is pathetic in compared to the real L."

Near tilted his head to the side. _That's why I like this fake L. Her idiocy is amazing and the fact that she continues to destroy L's reputation makes me wonder how much more L can sit in whatever he is now and not do anything. Hopefully this little charade will bring him out of hiding. _

_I would like nothing more than to defeat both him and Mello on this case. However if L does join this case, I'm not going to be stupid and say I'd win. If L comes back both Mello and I are exactly back where we started. What a waste that would be._

Near used his left hand to continue tugging his bangs while his right hand picked up a dart from the table he sat next too. He stared at the dart board across from him and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm aware of this fake L's faults but this is good to us because then we can use her. Of course saving people's lives is important but catching Light is our main priority and that is exactly what I intend us do. I want that notebook and I want to be ahead of this game like I should be." Near proclaimed and threw the dart and it hit the center. "Bull's eye…"

XXX

Misa flew silently next to Matsuda. It was a whole new day and they were already at the airport ready to go. He held her notebook tightly and he was sweating just a tad bit as they rode down the escalator. This man had suddenly approached him and ordered Matsuda to take a private plane (number 18) with him to Los Angeles. She wondered who he was, and then that's when she realized he was a part of the kidnappers group. Across from them another man watched on. She asked Matsuda about it silently just below a whisper and luckily Matsuda caught her voice.

"He must be in the CIA. They have been watching over us for awhile. As the guy next to me, I think he's with the kidnappers."

_Is he Mello? _Misa wondered, flying back to get a good look at the blonde haired man. H e was much too old to be L's successor. Besides Misa had to remind herself that he _was_ L's successor so he wouldn't present himself so openly. However that CIA agent why was he here?

_Near must be working with the CIA. _She remembered that Lawliet told her this when he was muttering to himself. So these were Near's men. She knew that Kiyomi must have been going nuts because things weren't going as planned. Is she failed, Light would be furious and he would punish her greatly. A type of punishment Misa did not miss at all. Especially when he would hit her and yell at her for being such a worthless partner.

The plane ride was quiet as well, no one spoke everything was held with upmost importance. The atmosphere was serious and tension stirred and Misa wished that L had come along but he refused. His life might be put into danger and she never wanted that to happen so it was settled. However something told her he was not too far behind. Or maybe she was just paranoid by the wheeled plate of sweets being delivered into the first class rooms...

_That idiot…_

XXX

He wasn't supposed to be doing this. He said that he wasn't a part of this case anymore but he defiantly stalked behind Matsuda and Misa as they got on board their flight. He was risking his life but risks had to be made. Something inside him wanted to know where Mello was. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was so close in the discovery. It also made him excited because everyone he just loved to see again was gathering. First there was Light-kun and he just couldn't wait to see Light-kun's expression of him being back in business.

Now he wasn't back in the case, he just wanted Light to assume it. Perhaps Light would mess up now because L had a feeling Light was off his normal edge after losing. If L had lost a case he would surely be pretty pissed off right about now and he would not be able to focus what so ever. That or he'd be dead, probably the latter if Light did win.

_Good thing he didn't. _L thought as he sank into his first class seat. The flight attendant's eyed him wordlessly watching as he sat in his thinking position and swallowed whole cakes effortlessly. He picked up a strawberry next and threw it into the air and prepared to catch it with his mouth but a hand reached out and grabbed it. L rolled his eyes back to see Misa glaring down at him with the strawberry in hand. _ Ah, he had been caught. _

Misa smirked down at him, and she opened her hand with the strawberry and then licked it with her tongue sensually before taking a bite of it and swallowing. L's mouth hung open and Misa giggled, and bent down to his head. L closed his eyes expecting to be hit but received a small kiss.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from the case." Misa whispered teasingly. "However…You coming here is very dangerous. I thought we made it clear I was to go alone." L placed his thumb to his lips and looked over to his side where an empty space sat. He ordered it to be that way because he had a special someone coming along.

Misa jumped down but as she did the plane tilted because it was turning and Misa stumbled onto L's lap with her chest pressed against his and her arms around his neck. Her lips had slightly missed his and now rested at the corner of his lips. Misa's face turned a bright red, and L removed his thumb away from his lips and traced it along hers.

"Alone…?" L whispered letting his breath tickle her lips. "I told you I'd never let you be alone in the limousine the day you –"L paused, and his eyes trailed to the ground. _He told her he'd never leave her alone but she was sent to the dark world alone. For the sake of him…_

Misa hands tapped his jaw line causing him to look up into her eyes. "I love you Lawliet. That decision was mine alone. So stop blaming yourself for it. Yes I did die and I'm not technically alive either. I don't think for a second that you left me alone. It was me that left you alone…And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you changed because of me." Misa allowed a tear roll down her cheek and it plopped down to L's pants. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Don't let me be your weakness Lawliet." She begged and he pulled her into a small kiss.

"What a silly girl I have to ask such a thing? Of course you are my weakness…" Misa's eyes widened and more tears shed. "But…you're also my strength." Misa smiled and as did he.

"You changed me yes, but for the better. I always was on a level higher to Near but at the same time I did not understand him. This level was nowhere near Mello. I could not even understand Mello's way of thinking. Too emotional and too rash. I never saw any potential in him when I looked at Near." L admitted, and Misa felt bad for the boy named Mello. Since L had put his emotions always last he had never given Mello a chance to work in learning how to control it.

"However now I am at an equal balance between the two on understanding them. I think I know a way to finally get them to work together and I have you to thank for that Misa…" He pulled her into another kiss. When they released Misa whispered in his ear how Near was close by.

"I know that." He told her and she asked him how. So he gave her one of those, 'Well I'm L so of course I know looks,' and he in return L received a nice bonk on the head. "So violent…" L muttered and Misa laughed.

"Serves you right for being a smart ass." Misa replied and L sighed, reaching over to bite a sweet while Misa pulled herself off of him – blushing of course and sat next to him.

"If I phase out of the window do you think I can be killed by the air pressure?" Misa asked, and L dropped the sweet turning to her with a shocked expression. "What, I was just wondering. I mean Shinigami's can't die so can't I just try it for fun?" Misa asked innocently and L glared at her.

"Absolutely NOT." L gritted out and Misa took her turn in sighing while resting her elbow on the arm chair.

"You're no fun…" Misa whispered dully and L couldn't believe she just said that to him. He was fun! He just wasn't stupid. Not that he was saying his Amane Misa was stupid but she had dropped to that level after saying that idea. "I wonder if Mello is funnier." Misa added and a growl came from his lips.

"Don't you start with that." L gritted out and Misa giggled.

"I love you Lawliet." She told him, pouting and he quickly lifted up from his chair and kissed her quickly.

"Sometimes you make me wonder." He told her teasing and she jabbed him in the arm. "Ow…"

"Perverted Jerk…My L Lawliet." She corrected herself and L mirrored her annoyed expression.

"Violently cute…My Amane Misa." L replied and Misa blushed deeply.

"I am not cute!" She argued and he continued to say are too for a few minutes. The others around him wondered how the hell he ended up in the first chair seat.

"What a nut job." Someone whispered. However L didn't really care. Misa's puffer ball cheeks kept him entertained for the time being.

XXX

Misa returned back to Matsuda's side on L's orders. She wanted to stay with him but L told her it would probably be better if she made sure nothing bad happened to Matsuda. So Misa agreed and flew back now she had been bored out of her mind. The kidnapper looked at his watch and then turned to Matsuda handing him an ear piece.

"Our leader has a message for you." He said smugly and placed the ear piece in his hands. "I suggest you listen with open ears." Matsuda swallowed out of nervousness and picked up the earpiece. He placed it into his ears and Misa flew besides his right side to hear the voice of the leader.

"Whoever you might be you must listen well." A trail of swear dripped down Matsuda's forehead as the man besides him glared darkly. "You are the only one that can hear me-" _At least that's what he thinks._ Misa contained her giggle and listened on. "Listen **very** carefully." The sound of paper being shredded was heard over the phone. "I'm the one that kidnapped Light's sister. Don't get the wrong idea. I have no interest in her life. There is only one thing I want and you know where it is." He chuckled lightly.

_Whoa, his voice is so intense. This has to be Mello, and man. I don't think I want to meet him anymore. _

"The Notebook." She could sense his dangerous smirk on the other side of the phone. It made her heart thump rapidly out of fear. "Now all you have to do is follow my instructions if you do that – no one has to die. As for the trade – I've prepared things so that way both of us can walk away satisfied."

Matsuda clenched his fists together as he knew he had a strong attachment to Sayu. Misa placed a hand on his shoulders trying to tell him to relax but he just couldn't. "Play along and there will be no problems."

_I'm giving this death notebook away to some criminal in exchange for Sayu's life. In reality I'm not only giving him the deadliest weapon in the world but I'm also handing him Misa's life as well. That means if Misa dies I'll have to answer to L. So when the time comes – What will be the right thing to do? As a police officer, as a human being, and as a friend. _

XXX

They were taken to a desert area, probably being monitored by Light, the other task force members, Near, and L by satellite. The wind brushed against them heavily and Matsuda took slow steps to the pin point location directed to him on his watch. Misa glanced at him and frowned.

_Don't worry Matsuda we'll bring her back. _Misa thought knowing that Matsuda loved her even though they were years apart on age. She couldn't believe that Takada made him be the one to do this but he was the one L in trusted with the notebook. _Damn it Lawliet, you're going to give Matsuda a heart attack after this. _Not literally of course but she knew Matsuda was one to be easily stressed out. He stood ready and the ground started to shake revealing a hidden staircase.

"Welcome to my domain." Mello chuckled on the other side of the headphone. Both Misa and Matsuda felt panicked. This meant that they couldn't watch what happened from under there. It would be just the two of them side by side. Matsuda headed in with Misa close behind and when the door shut behind them both expressions turned to horror when they witnessed Sayu's traumatized figure in some sort of glass box. She was punching against it, yelling but her voice was silenced from behind the glass.

A man with a white suit and a masked face came on the other side of the glass door. He pulled out a gun and numbness strike through each of their bodies as gun shots were heard. Sayu stared at the kidnapper with wide eyes and slid against the glass door lifelessly.

"Sayu!" Matsuda cried out, and Misa stood in her place in the air, hands clenched shivering.

"The glass is bullet proof, understand?" The man told Matsuda who had his hands pressed against the glass out of fear for Sayu's life. Relief swept over them both while Sayu just sat in the box, with tears at the corner of her eyes, shaken visibly by the man's sudden actions.

"This place used to be a crime syndicate location and they used to make trades just like this." He explained calmly as if he had done nothing wrong. "We've made a few mortifications as well. " Matsuda's jaw was dropped, he was terrified and pissed off at the same time. "Slide the notebook through here and that will open the lock. We both step back and slide the glass door. The notebook will end up on my side and the girl on yours. However if you don't agree with this trade. I'll shoot this girl through this opening in the door."

Sayu's lip trembled open and she continued to press herself against the wall with wide eyes. "H-help me." She breathed out. "Ma-Matsuda p-please." She breathed out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "H-help me."

Matsuda's first tightened as his eyes narrowing dangerously. He even let out a frustrated growl. Besides him Misa was trying to think of a plan to counter this.

"Alright Y264, proceed." Mello's command came this time through the other mans ear phone.

"First place the notebook open halfway into the slot on the glass door to your left." Matsuda stared down at the notebook in his hands. He was almost crumbling it, and besides him Misa looked lost.

_Why would he want to see the notebook open for? That doesn't make sense? _

Matsuda took steps forward, and opened the notebook to reveal its many blank pages.

"Now then I'll test the notebook."

"TEST IT?!" Matsuda shouted, staring at the man with disbelief. "You're going to kill someone, no I can't allow you to do such a thing !"

"I need to proof that this is the real thing." His voice was silky and deadly. Misa eyes widened, her heart beat quickened as realization dawned on her.

"If he writes a name in the notebook it will count as if L killed someone! Then I will…I will d…d…die…" Misa suddenly started hyperventilating next to Matsuda. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

_Misa will die?! Oh no! _Matsuda paled, but if he didn't let the kidnapper do it Sayu would die. Who was more important to him? _Sayu. _His mind told him but why was it that he was pulling the notebook back to him. Could it be that since L trusted him with Misa's life? He felt that he was betraying it by letting her die so easily.

"Hey – what do you think you're doing?" The man asked, and he pulled the gun up at Sayu again. She turned away and clawed at the glass toward Matsuda. "You want her to die?" The man sneered and he shot this time through the window and it pierced into Sayu's shoulder. She cried out and blood splattered against the window.

"SAYU!" Matsuda yelled out and Misa sunk back down to the ground on her knees.

_How is this happening?! I told L nothing was doing to happen and the bells didn't ring – Why didn't they ring!? I don't want to die. I don't want to leave L without saying goodbye again! It'll break him. I'll be my entire fault. _

Misa started crying as well, her body shaken greatly. _However I can't…I can't sit here and watch Matsuda suffer over the one he loves. It hurts, and I know that more than anyone. _

"Ma-Matsuda.." Misa squeaked out and he pulled out the notebook and turned toward her. "L-let him write in the notebook." Misa said it was really hard to understand her. It was in the softest of whisperers. "It's okay. I don't mind being dead again. I'll be with Rem and I won't be alone…"

"But L will be." Matsuda whispered back and Misa froze. _That's right. L will be alone again…All alone...I'm sorry Lawliet…I failed you just as I did Light._

XXX

_I'm sorry Lawliet…I failed you just as I did Light._ L's head shot up at the voice. It was Misa's but mixed with an unimaginable sorrow tinted within it. He had been scouting behind some rocks with binoculars. He saw her go in and she still hadn't come out. Then he heard her voice. _Love you…_ His body felt numb and cold at the next words. His entire world was crashing around him again.

"Love you…" She whispered with a smile, before her eyes shut close.

_Love you…Love…you…_

_MISA DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!! _L shout right back at the voice. _Don't die on me again! Please…!_

XXX

Matsuda slid he book back over to the man and Misa was back on her feet right besides him. Her eyes were downcast at the ground, she felt numb and broken.

_MISA DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!! _L shout right back at the voice. _Don't die on me again! Please…! _ L begged and she fisted her hands tighter. Surely it would rain tonight.

_Love you…Goodbye Lawliet… _

A sudden wheeze escaped Sayu's mouth as she curled up and held her heart dangerously. Misa's eyes widened, _LIGHT?! _He had intervened after all. Sayu was dying of a heart attack in the other box. Misa's eyes shifted to her notebook, the man had still note written in it. Misa's eyes widen panicky and she phased through the window and tried pulling it out of the stall.

The man was surprised to see the notebook moving on its own, he tried to reach for his pen and he wrote a letter but that's all he got because the notebook was pulled out so quickly the line he had written slashed along the page.

Misa's cheek cut open and blood seeped out. Misa gapped but was happy when the notebook was back in her chest.

_So..So…Close…_ Misa held it tighter and cried. _I'm still alive…Alive…Oh Lawliet…I'm sorry…_

Matsuda dropped to his knees watching his Sayu's eyes close and her life fading away.

"Sayu…" He breathed out, his own tears flowing. "Sayu…No…"

While Misa was happy that Light had saved her out of his nerves of letting the notebook fall into Mello's hands she was also disappointed in him. He killed his sister just to keep himself hidden.

_Light…you really are an idiot…._

The kidnapper on the other side looked confused. He didn't know what to say. The hostage was dead, and the notebook was floating in mid air.

"Sir – we have a problem." He told Mello on the other side stumbling back watching the notebook phase through the roof.

XXX

L shaking ceased, a wave felt like it washed over him. The feeling of dread vanished and calamity rose once more. He watched as Misa appeared through the roof. The notebook in her hands. She looked tired, and stressed. She looked over to him as if sensing his anxious presence. His eyes widened as blood was evident on her face. It slipped down her cheek and down to the ground underneath her.

Their eyes met and Misa swallowed hard.

"Love you." Misa breathed out, and L closed his eyes, feeling his heart tighten in his chest.

"I told you don't do that EVER again." He mouthed back and she frowned. "However…I would have done the same…So you are somewhat forgiven…" Misa looked away, and searched her eyes on the flooring. She wanted to move close to him but that would expose him. She already gave out that the book was floating mysteriously in the air.

Misa dropped it and allowed it to plop to the ground. She was going to flew to him but he held up his hands as a stop sign.

"You still have a mission to complete and after…You and I will have a VERY long talk." He mouthed, and he expected her to nod and go back under but she did not move.

"If Mello writes in the book - I die." She told him loudly tired of fake talking. It's not like they could hear her. She pointed to her cheek and then lifted the book opening it up to where a black line slashed the page. Misa quickly closed it, and then turned away. "So let's hope he's nicer then the guy at the door."

"He better be if he values his life." L muttered darkly, surprising himself. He really would need a good cup of tea after this experience.

XXX

"Near is it just me or was that notebook floating?" One of his assistance asked him. "It even opened up to a sliced page – how peculiar." Near didn't reply his hand was entwined with his hair. _Very strange indeed...Why do I get the feeling the L is involved in all this?  
_

XXX

Mello rose up from his spot on the sofa when he heard a stricken with fear voice on the other side of his microphone.

"What do you mean we have a problem!?" Mello shouted, and he listened to the idiot whine on the other side of the phone. "Shut up and speak clearly idiot!" Mello shouted. He had no patience when it came to losing and he had been so close.

"T-the hostage – she's dead!" He cried, looking at the bloodied pool in the glass window. The man on the other side who was a part of the task force placed a hand to the glass and wept silently. The notebook appeared back from the roof and down to just floating in and coming close to him. It phased through glass like it was nothing.

"What do you mean she's dead?! Don't tell me you accidently shot her! You idiot!" Mello yelled, grasping at the couch. He tugged on it so hard he ripped the comforter off.

"No- A heart attack and I didn't even get to write a name--! Also the notebook –It's coming!" Mello ripped the ear piece from his ear and threw It against the wall. It shattered into several pieces.

"BASTARD! Damn that LIGHT YAGAMI!" Mello shouted, because now his leverage was gone and the notebook was not even in his hands. That was till he noticed a black book appear through the walls. Mello looked shocked.

"Is this- an illusion!?"

He reached out and grabbed the book a small pulse ripped through him.

"What's with you guys and sweets!" Misa cried out behind him staring at the wrapping paper of eight different chocolate bars.

Mello whirled around to the voice and his eyes widened.

"It's you!!" He exclaimed pointing to her.

"Yes, it's me!!" Misa replied back, clapping her hands as her wings circled around her body.

"You—You're L's woman!"

"Yep!"

"Have you had sex yet?!" Mello asked and Misa's face turned bright red.

"So you did –"Mello smirked, not really caring how such a hot model got into his room. He just wanted to ask her one thing right now. It had been on his mind since he found out the two were together. "Mind having a round with me?"

The next thing Mello knew was punched directly into a wall by a fuming Misa.

"PERVERT!" Misa yelled.

"Violent woman…" Mello breathed out and Misa wanted to pull out her hair.

Defiantly one of L's successors.

XXX

The man was afraid because the book just flew past him and continued down the hall, and into the walls where Mello was. He turned his gaze back on the girl that rested in a pool of blood. She groaned!

Matsuda's eyes snapped pen when he watched Sayu's hands twinge a bit.

"M-Matsu?" She breathed out. Matsuda stood up and rolled the glass door open to him. He reached over to what should have been Sayu's corpse.

"Am I in heaven?" She asked and Matsuda shook his head, he was crying.

"No but you are alive." He told her and she smiled.

"Oh, that's good news too." Sayu smiled, and Matsuda picked her up and carried her in her arms.

"Let's get you home."

"Please." Sayu begged, feeling the tears coming again as she looked back at the box she was held in.

XXX

Light leaned back into his chair and wondered if his plan worked. He wrote his sisters name in the notebook but tried something he had never done before. He tried to see if you could fake a person's death. So he wrote in the book that Misa would get a slight heart attack but would recover in a minute after her heart attack.

This would not only save his sister but stop Mello from getting the notebook. It was such a good plan. However his plans just never seemed to work as good as they used to. He watched on the monitors that his sister was in fact alive but the notebook was gone. Matsuda had traded it already.

"Well L, what do you think about that? You let them slip away with the notebook." Near's voice came, it was directed to Kiyomi unaware of Light's presence hidden in the lines.

"This is far from over." Both Kiyomi and Light said in union.

"Heh." Near replied. "Well then, better start getting working." Near taunted, shutting off the link to leave them to think

XXX

"Misa…Please be safe." L whispered as he watched Sayu be carried back into the helicopter. He lifted his cell phone up and paged in for a private helicopter to come pick him up.

_I will…I will… _She whispered back softly. L smiled, he would continue to watch over this location back at his new apartment. He couldn't wait till she would be back in his arms. Safe and sound, and far the hell away from Mello's perverted mind.

XXX

**End Chapter 6! Man I totally hope this chapter wasn't a complete fail. Thanks much for reading and reviewing. Please be brutally honest – I know it was OKAY kind of chapter. So you won't hurt my feelings. **

**My mind is the fuzzy, next chapter will be comedy. Since it will mostly have Misa and Mello talking to each other. Yep! I want Misa to meet near too but I think Misa will be more annoyed with Near than Mello because he would blame her for L becoming too emotional. We'll see!**


	7. Perverts

**Welcome to Chapter 7! We have a new character joining the group today. I hope you liked how I described them. /salute. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**ryuchi-katari: I hope you like this chapter too! It was fun for me. **

**Mooncry: Yep, yep! I love Mello's personality. He can so emotional sometimes, but when he's in his good moods I find him entertaining.**

**Tavana: Yeah Wait till he find out that little factor. Priceless on his face expression – I call it!**

**XXX**

**Previously: **

"You—You're L's woman!"

"Yep!"

"Have you had sex yet?!" Mello asked and Misa's face turned bright red.

"So you did –"Mello smirked, not really caring how such a hot model got into his room. He just wanted to ask her one thing right now. It had been on his mind since he found out the two were together. "Mind having a round with me?"

The next thing Mello knew was punched directly into a wall by a fuming Misa.

"PERVERT!" Misa yelled.

**XXX**

**Ch 7: Perverts **

She thought meeting a successor of L would be fun. She thought she would like to meet them…However now she wasn't too sure. Obviously L had told them about her, which surprised her when he addressed her as L's woman but his neck question made her seethe in hatred. It was perverted and rude so she gave him a piece of her mind or rather a piece of her right fist.

"I was just joking; I'm not even interested in woman." Mello commented, pulling himself up while Misa turned her head away from him with an 'hmph' sound still unconvinced. "So why are you here again?" He asked as he leaned in to get a better look at the blonde model sitting against the couch. She was sitting cross legged and the glanced at him in which he caught sign of her bloodied cheek.

Mello watched her pick up the notebook off the floor. She knocked it out of his hands when she sent him flying through the wall. She opened it up and tore off a page that had been written in it. She crumbled it and threw it away. Mello blinked in surprise when the wound on her cheek vanished.

"How did you-?" Misa lifted her head and then explained that the notebook didn't harm her since she was the one who willingly removed a page. Mello didn't understand so he didn't bother asking her more. Then he caught site of her long black wings and gaped. "You're dead?!"

"Quite." Misa replied plainly. Mello's nose squinted in disgust.

"Ew- L did it with a dead woman?" Misa's aura crackled dangerously.

"I wasn't dead when we did it." She gritted out, despite the red flush over her cheeks.

"So L did score!" Mello cried out. "Did you moan out his name?" Misa blushed deeper.

_I hate this guy!_

"You know it's not nice to tease such a pretty woman Mello, I don't think L will appreciate it." Misa looked at her hands to see the notebook was gone. A trail of smoke blew past her making her cough lightly. "You'll have to forgive the smoke. It's something that keeps me calm." Misa's head whirled around to face the voice.

Misa appeared shocked when she saw what looked to be a mirror image of L. The hairstyle was a little different and his hair was red but his voice sounded exactly like L's. It sent a shiver down her spine, as she gazed at his chest. Yes, this man had been shirtless, a white towel wrapped around his neck and yellow goggles rested on his head. His belt was unbuckled and he wore a similar pair of jeans that resembled L's.

"Matt what have you been up to all this time?" Mello gritted out and Misa stared between the two there seemed to be an electric current flowing between the two.

"Oh you know, hanging around." He replied and bonked Misa on the head with L's notebook. She gave him a frown and he chuckled. "You're kind of cute." He mentioned and Misa blushed, she had to hold her nose from having a nose bleed. "So what exactly are you again?" He asked, and used his right hand to brush against her feathers.

"I'm a Shinigami." Misa answered truthfully, releasing the pressure on her nose and both boys stiffened. Matt lifted up his cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke.

"Those things actually exist…?" Matt trailed off and walked around the couch to examine her closely. "I guess it's not a surprise with such a dangerous book." He whispered, bringing his face close to hers making her edge back into the chair. "So beautiful, have a name?"

Misa's head was spinning, he was so close and he sounded like L. L never told her she'd have to deal with two perverts! Mello reached out and grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey back off Matt, she's my Shinigami now!" Matt smirked and waved the notebook in front of Mello's eyes.

"Not anymore." Matt replied and he took his seat next to Misa and snaked an arm around her waist which she made a small gasp. Steam seemed to simmer around her at his closeness. "I'll be gentle." He whispered into her ear and Misa quickly shot up from her spot on the couch and ran behind Mello. She peered over Mello's shoulder to see Matt's smirk as her took another breath of his cigarette. Misa felt a trail of sweat drip down her head.

"L-look, all I'm here to do is get Mello to come back to see Ryuzaki. I suppose you can come too Matt…" Mello shrugged Misa off his shoulders and reached down onto the table and picked up a chocolate bar. He opened it up and started bit down on it.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Mello sounded annoyed. "I have better things to do than tey-ta-tey- with your friend."

"Who the hell is Ryuzaki anyways?" Matt asked, tapping his cigarette and letting its ash drop on the floor. Mello ran up to him, and started yelling at him about not picking up that ash off the ground and how it really pissed him off. Matt just yawned, and tuned out Mello's voice because he was only interested in hearing what the blonde beauty that L claimed had to say.

"Ryuzaki is L." Misa stated plainly and Mello stopped yelling and arched a brow. He shifted his gaze on her and smiled.

"Is that his sex name?" Mello asked, and next to him Matt shook his head as he blew out the smoke and started a countdown in his mind.

_5…4…3…2…1_ Just as he predicted Mello was delivered another swift punch by the blonde and earned another name calling of the word pervert. Misa stood huffing, with steam circling around her petite form.

"Nice shot." Matt mentioned, observing the broken body known as Mello in the corner of the room. Misa turned to him with thumbs up and a smile.

"Why thank you." She replied, and he could see why L liked her so much. Too bad she was taken… "You know you guys are really cute." Misa said as her smile spread. Both boys twitched at the word. "You really all have something in common with L. Matt's got that sly attitude L hides, Mello is emotional-"Matt started laughing while Mello pulled himself up groaning. "Near must be his serious side. It's all so cute." Both boys cringed at the word again, a frown evident on their faces.

"Cute – Is not a word to say when referring to guys, love." Matt told her and Misa eyes widened at her nickname. "Hot is a better term. Cute – is something I'm not into."

"B-but I thought Mello said he wasn't into women so I thought you two might be…Together…"

"What!?" Mello shouted as he finally got back on his feet. Matt turned his gaze on Mello with a sneaky smile.

"Oh- Is that so Mello?" Mello blinked at Matt, and then did not like the way he was smiling at him.

"What's with that smirk?!" Matt released a quick laugh and Mello twitched angrily. He raised both of his fists up as if signaling a fight was about to break out. "You want some of this, let's go! I won't lose to you!" Mello exclaimed and Misa watched the two glares at each other. They looked like an old married couple.

"Are you sure you're not together because I really don't mind?" Misa said again to the both of them and they looked in her direction with wide eyes. "I mean really. It's fine as long as you stop flirting with me its fine. Or do you go both ways?"

"I'm not gay." Matt gritted out darkly and Misa froze up like a board. _Why does he have to sound like Lawliet??_ "As for Mello -I'm not too sure…He does have a thing for L." Matt told her and watched as her eyes narrowed.

_Whoa, the jealous type! I should set up Mello's gravestone tonight. _

Misa did a slow mechanical turn toward Mello, whose eyes widened even more.

"Whoa, calm down! L's my mentor, that's it. I only respect him. I'm not swinging that way!" Mello explained closing his eyes, and then reopening them to see that he was shoved against the wall by a blazing Misa. Matt tilted his head at the scene.

"Me next?" Misa growled very un-lady like. She placed her index finger on Mello's chest and told him to keep his distance from L then she strides over to Matt with a devious smirk. He got up off the sofa and gave her a small smile as he put out his cigarette on the table. He bowed and then left his head up smirking. "If you want it, I won't deny it."

"PERVERT!" Misa yelled, and tried to swing a punch at Matt but he caught it effortlessly and swung her around till her back was against his very naked chest.

"Temper, temper. You wouldn't want me to play rough would you?" Matt purred into her ear and Misa wanted to melt into his arms. _The torture…He sounds too much like L at this rate I'm going to cave. _"Hm...Lo-ve?" Misa sprang away and crossed her arms shivering.

"Stop that!" She yelled at Matt, blushing. "Stop talking – you sound so much like L – it's so...Sexy." Misa admitted, blushing.

"The pleasure is all mine." Matt replied and Misa took a step back which she bumped into the table and fell back. Mello caught her, but stumbled back a bit. Misa felt tears at the corner of her eyes. She would betray L at this rate!!

"Matt I think our teasing has gone a bit far." Mello told his friend as Misa let out a sniffle in his arms. Matt sighed, and plopped back in the chair opening up the notebook and found it strange that it was blank. Mello shook his head at his friend and set Misa down gently on the sofa.

"Look Amane, I'm not interested in seeing L anymore. I have business to settle with Near. I really don't want to see a retired man." Mello explained, sitting down next to her gently. Misa moved away from him and looked at the wall.

"Ryuzaki isn't retired. He's working on this case too." She told him, sniffling. "He could beat you two easily if he wanted. So stop being a jerk and come see him." Mello felt his blood rage at her words.

"Why you little-!" Matt caught his hands. He handed the girl her notebook back and then slammed his left hand into Mello's stomach.

"Don't ever hit a woman." Matt told him and Misa clutched her notebook, suddenly afraid of what just happened between the two.

"But she-She has no right to say that! Even if she is with L. It's not like she knows him like we do. She's just some broad L's with." Misa gripped her notebook tightly and her fear became anger.

"How dare you?!" Misa shouted, and Mello just rolled his eyes at her. He tried to reach over and yank at the notebook in her grip.

"Now let go, I have to take care of Near's men. " Misa clutched onto it tighter.

"No- Don't you dare take this book it's my life is bond to it! If you write in it- I'll never be able to come back to life as a human being!"

"Tch- It's not like I care if you die again. Maybe you should have thought about that before you went and died." Mello stated, and managed to pry it out of her hands and Misa winced.

"I couldn't think clearly at the moment." Misa said, and both boys scoffed at her. You could always think your way out of things. This girl must have been a real idiot. "I don't regret dying though…" Misa muttered, tears falling down her cheek. "l didn't die and that's all that matter to me. I would gladly die for him again…I love him so much." Misa burst into tears and the boy's looked at her speechless.

"You died saving L?" They asked in union and she nodded so they both exchanged glances. Mello looked down at the notebook in his hands and placed it back on Misa's legs.

"Look – I – I'm sorry." Mello told her and Misa continued to sob into her hands. Mello gave a stern glare at Mello.

"Yeah – sorry we teased you love. To make it up to you – we'll let you see Near. You know you want to." Matt tried to persuade her nudging her arm. Misa lifted her head up from her hands; her face was bright red and lip curled into a frown.

"Is he nicer than you two?" She asked in a tiny voice and they both felt a trail of sweat down their foreheads as they managed Near taking a look at her and then ignoring her for the rest of the day or even saying, 'So you're the one that corrupted L. Do me a favor and get lost.'

Matt scratched the back of his head, and Mello just whistled. Misa's tears stopped and she glared at the two of them.

"WELL?!"

"Oh yeah, Near's a total sweet heart." Matt replied and both he and Mello started laughing. Matt pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jeans and lit it up. Misa stood up, swiped the cigarette away and stepped on it with her heel.

"No more smoking!" She yelled at Matt and stomped over to Mello. Behind her Matt stared at the cigarette on the ground and just lit up another one.

"What a violent woman…" Matt whispered, inhaling the cigarette and then exhaling the smoke behind the two. "L can keep her…I'm going to go play some Final Fantasy…" He spun around and headed back to his room.

"And you!" Misa shouted pointing at Mello again and he wished he could just run past her and hit up Matt on some video game action. "It's not nice to laugh at your siblings."

"S-siblings?! Near isn't my sibling, he's just my conquest." Misa had hard trouble keeping a straight face after that.

Mello tried to leave the room in hopes that she'd just stay put and leave him alone but she followed close behind, floating after him.

"You're conquest?" Misa asked slyly and Mello paused, but nodded.

"Yes, my conquest. I have to overcome him." Misa by now was snickering and Mello turned around to face her.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Misa raised her hands innocently smiling but it twitched slightly from trying to hold back in the smile.

"Nothing…I'm just wish you luck on your conquest." Misa stated carefully and Mello stared at her.

"Thank you – you're not so bad after all." Misa just smiled, but inside her mind, she just laughed. "Now would you do me a favor? " He asked and Misa sweat dropped, already pushing her into things isn't he?

"What is it Mello?" Immediately knowing that it had something to do with the book in her hands. After all he was eyeing it.

"Can I see your notebook for a bit - I promise I won't write in it." He asked, placing his hands out wide toward her. Misa stared at his hand. "Please I need to keep up with L and Near. They are always above me." Misa's eyes softened and she passed him the notebook.

"Thank you." He said smiling and Misa felt knots in her stomach.

"You're not so bad either Mello." She turned to be faced with a gun pointing at her. It was one of the Mafia members.

"Wait don't shoot her!" Mello yelled but the gun fire already went off. The bullet flew right into her and then out into the wall. The man paled and she just stood there confused.

"I can't die like that you know…" Misa muttered and the man fainted. Mello besides her just appeared frightened and she turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"Can you show me to Matt's room? I have a feeling I'm going to get shot at a lot today." Mello just pulled her into his room and brought her to his bed. "Stay here and don't move if you value your life." Misa just rolled her eyes.

_Why does he have to say it like that? I told him I can't die. _Mello took another bite from his chocolate bar and then set the notebook on his night stand. He turned on the light and flipped it open reading over the rules.

"There was a time where Light put in a fake rule – L used that to break his innocents." Misa told him while leaning back into the bed. Mello turned to her with annoyed expression. He wanted to do this alone without any help. Misa shifted her eyes to him and blinked.

"What?"

"Why don't you do something useful and go outside and make sure no one is coming. It's very nice that no one can see you."

_If he didn't want me here, he should have just showed me to Matt's room._

"Whatever." Misa replied and she heard him murmur a small thanks. Misa phased through the roof with a thoughtful expression.

_He may be an jerk but at least he isn't faking kindness like Light did. Light is someone I can't stand. Mello – I can deal._

XXX

He was glad that Sayu was still alive but the trauma had proved too much for her because she was soon placed In a wheel chair and barely talked. Matsuda had explained what happened to Sayu's mother and that her husband was dead. She wept but managed to calm down and keep her wits so she could help Sayu recover. Matsuda was glad but at the same time fury still burned throughout his body. He would get his revenge and kill that bastard for Sayu.

He reported back to headquarters in their usual building of operations. Takada appeared genuinely happy despite everything that had happened. Izawa wore a sour expression and besides him Ukita rested his head against the keyboard tired from this case. Luckily for them a mood riser entered wheeling in cakes.

It was L, of course, knowing that Watari wasn't around. He also looked tired but did something no one expected him to every say.

"Anyone want a sweet?" L offered, and Matsuda just shook his head no. Takada ignored him, telling him sweets made her fat. Ukita grunted, because he never liked Ryuzaki and Izawa just shuffled in his spot. "All right then I guess I get everything." L replied, and he quickly scooped up a brownie and ate it.

"Ryuzaki what are you doing here?" Matsuda asked him, tiredly.

"Just watching." L muttered and Matsuda just replied with an 'ah.' Matsuda's phone rang and the other's wondered who it could be since they were all here. Matsuda raised the phone to his ear and froze at the voice.

"Hello Matsuda, it's been awhile."

"Light…" Matsuda breathed out and everyone became alert. L's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kiyomi moved far away from him afraid he might snap. She didn't know what he was capable of doing.

"I know you all must miss me so dearly." Light began and Matsuda replied with a 'tch.'

"Goodbye Light!" Matsuda yelled into the phone and Light's voice snapped back with a usual catch phrase they all had come to know except for Kiyomi.

"Matsuda you idiot! I'm trying to tell you I sent you my new notebook."

"What, why did you do that you going to do that?" Matsuda asked and tried to wave off Izawa who stood close next to him to hear the conversation.

"Because I want to make the game go much faster. You guys are going so slow. It's so boring for me not to have a challenge anymore. So I'll tell you what, if you ask Ryuk to do the eye deal he'll give you the power to see people's names with only their face. That means you could use the notebook to help me kill my sisters kidnapper. Don't you want to do that Matsuda?" Light asked, and Matsuda looked up at the roof. Then towards L whose lips formed a line.

While L did not know exactly what Light was telling Matsuda, he had a feeling he did not like it one bit but then again he didn't really like Light anymore. Matsuda stood in hesitation and tried to sway off from the rest of the group to talk to Light alone. _Don't be fooled so easily Matsuda…_ L warned, but continued to watch for any changed of behavior.

"On November tenth at 11:55 p.m. All known Mafia members are going to gather up for a special meeting among what my sources say. I have written that they will all die. I will not change it – and you will go to that location. That is your best and only chance to kill him and get the notebook back. You should be thanking me because you'll have all three notebooks then. It's up to you Matsuda. Don't involve L." The line cut off. Matsuda let the dial tone flood into his ears, and blankly stared at the others.

He could avenge Sayu. Those bastards they could die, and not only that but all three notebooks in their possession. Obviously a screw was loose because Light would be left with nothing. They would win. Game and set. So of course, he would do the trade.

"Ryuzaki-?" Matsuda breathed out and L tilted his head slightly.

"Yes Matsuda?" L asked calmly. Matsuda put away his cell phone and approached L with a grim expression. He needed to get L away from the building and he couldn't just ask him to leave because then L wouldn't budge.

"Light has Misa again." He felt terrible saying it and he watched as L's usual calm collected mask broke.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, and his eyes darkened dangerously. "WHAT!? How she was supposed to be with –"He trailed off and calmed himself again. "Explain now." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed. L wasn't an easy person to fool.

"Well uh-"Matsuda scratched the back of his neck and L just glared.

"She isn't with Light, is _**she**_?" He gritted out and Matsuda started laughing the room had gotten slightly more tenser than usual. Perhaps he should just tell the truth? L might not kill him but then again L doesn't kill people right?

"F-fooled you?" Matsuda replied and L did not look at all pleased with the joke.

"I'm leaving." L stalked off, slamming the door behind him and Matsuda winced at the noise but at least he had gotten L out. Now he could tell the others Light's proposition so he could get the eyes and avenge Sayu.

Little did he know that there was still hidden camera's throughout the room.

"What do you think we should do Matsuda?" Kiyomi asked, leaning against the wall while the others sat down around the table.

"If the mafia members are really going to die on the day Light specified. It would be a chance to get the notebook we traded back." Matsuda replied, and Ukita shrugged while Izawa scratched his chin.

"I don't like this – were working with the person that killed his own father to save his hide." Izawa did always have a way of making a point. Matsuda lowered his head, perhaps this wasn't such a great idea after all but a broken Sayu appeared in his mind.

"I don't like this plan either but It's our best option." Matsuda announced, and Kiyomi sighed.

"I suppose we have no choice then." She sulked. Ukita came to her side and patted her shoulder.

"We just as much hate working with Light as you do. So don't worry." Kiyomi gave him a fake smile, showing off her pearly whites. "But…Whose going to make the deal for the eyes..?" There was an uncomfortable silence and no one really wanted to get something so evil. Even Kiyomi being Light's partner didn't want to have such a destructive gift.

"I will make the deal for the eyes." Matsuda told them all and they all shifted their gazes on him.

"Are you sure – I mean I could do it?" Izawa asked and Matsuda shook his head no.

"It was my fault that the notebook got traded over to the kidnappers. I let my emotions for Sayu get the best of me. So I want to be the one that makes things right again." He looked at Ryuk grinning in the corner.

"Ryuk, make the eye trade with me." Ryuk approached him his grin widening by the second. He stopped when he towered over Matsuda.

"Gladly." Ryuk replied, his eyes turning bright red as he lifted his right hand up and placed it on Matsuda's eyes. Darkness covered the room in its sinister grasp.

XXX

**Chapter Seven done! **

**Yes I added Matt into the story. I'm not exactly sure how his personality or voice is because he dies so quickly in the anime and I really haven't read the manga so I fail. So I based everything off of Wikipedia's description of him.**

**I know a common coupling is Matt x Mello but I really couldn't write it. I tried you can tell I did but I just couldn't. I fail, so sorry Yaoi fans. I just can't do it or won't for the matter. **

**I have nothing against Yaoi either just I'm not into it. So I sincerely apologize to you all.**

**As for next chapter – Infiltration is going to happen and Matt, Mello, and Misa are in for a ride. Lot's of M names… xD !**


	8. Blood Thirst

**Hey there – it brings me great pleasure to say Chapter 8 is done because while I was writing it you I got reviews. So thank you again! Misa punchhhhh! ( -O ' v ' )--O KNOCKOUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers: (on the bottom because a lot of typing time! )**

**Previously:**

"Ryuk, make the eye trade with me." Ryuk approached him his grin widening by the second. He stopped when he towered over Matsuda.

"Gladly." Ryuk replied, his eyes turning bright red as he lifted his right hand up and placed it on Matsuda's eyes. Darkness covered the room in its sinister grasp.

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: Blood Thirst**

No matter how many times she told them it was dangerous they did not heed her call. "P-please don't go to this meeting." Misa begged as they placed her outside in the hall way as they changed into their proper attires. She knocked on Mello's door and he did not answer so she started biting on her right thumb nail. Misa knocked against the door once more with her left arm and this time it swung open with an annoyed Mello staring at her. "You have to trust me, I hear the bells."

Mello furrowed his brows, but tried to grasp whatever concept she was throwing at him. He had to, she was o doubt connected to L after she was already mirroring his actions without noticing it.

"For the last time, I don't hear bells so would you kindly – be quiet." He told her and Misa frowned, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"L and I can hear them though…" She muttered and he pats her head.

"Look, I have to get ready for a _very_ important meeting. You be a good girl and stand out here." Misa raised her head and glared at him, furiously. She lifted her hand and swatting his hand off her head.

"I'm being serious the bells mean-"

"A secret sex code between L and you but I'm afraid I'm too busy right now. Perhaps later we could have some fun." He told her and then turned shutting the door on her face. Misa eye twitched and her aura flamed dangerously. She pounded on the door while cursing loudly at Mello for being such a perverted jerk.

"I thought you could go through walls." Matt asked, appearing by her side. Misa became startled at his voice, holding her chest and then sighing when he smirked at her.

"I could…" Misa muttered, "But when he opened the door he was only wearing…a towel…" Misa blushed, "And I don't want to go in there while he's nude…" Matt laughed at least she wasn't all like L.

"Now if it was L…Then I would defiantly be on the other side of this door!" Misa said excitingly and Matt felt a bead of sweat drip down his head. Or maybe she was…

Misa examined Matt's appearance, although he had L's voice his style of clothing was a huge difference. He was wearing a black and red stripped shirt and black jeans. A small chain was tied to his left pocket to his belt buckle. This time he was wearing black tinted shades and wasn't smoking, in fact the cigarettes seemed to be missing that was until he turned and knocked n the door revealing them in his back pocket.

"Hey Mello, hurry up bro." Matt said, and a loud noise of grumbling came from the other side. The bells were getting louder by the second and Misa placed her hands to her ears to block them out.

Mello eyes darted to his left when he noticed the blonde next to him shuffle her footing around. She was holding her head in pain and clenching her teeth. He knew she came to his door earlier complaining about something she heard so he felt somewhat concerned about her now. "Hey you alright, love?" L's girlfriend winced at his voice as if it added more pressure to her growing headache. Matt was a bit taller than the girl so he bent down just a bit to place his hands on top of hers.

Two feathers landed on top of her hands, and the bells seemed to cancel out and disappear. Misa lifted her head to see the feathers were actually Matt's hands comforting her. She blinked once, twice, three times and finally registered where she was again. She frowned, when she noted his concern for her. She did not mean to make him worry; she only wanted to make sure they didn't go. Something was going to happen and Misa did not like that feeling.

"Are you feeling better love?" He asked, and Misa nodded. She was about to complain about him calling her, 'love' but he did not know her name yet. While she should tell him it was Misa, she didn't only because his voice was almost a complete match to L and whenever he spoke she was reminded of L's kindness. It was almost as if L was standing beside her and calling her by this new nickname. The real L would never do such a thing, but the name made her insides tingle with heat so she would enjoy it for the time being.

"Yes, I'm alright." She lied, but knew it was pointless to convince them not to go. They were a lot more stubborn then L and with two of them disagreeing versus her; she felt she was always going to lose in decisions. However she forgot she was dealing with L's successors because Matt immediately sensed her lie.

"I just as much don't want to go either, truthfully. It's not my style to go out but wherever Mello goes I go. I have to protect my friend." Matt told her and Misa stared up at him in surprise. "He's all I have left..." Misa gaped at him; his eyes darted away from her.

"What – What do you mean by that?" She asked, but it went unanswered when the door opened to show that Mello was finally ready. He was dressed in clad black attire from shirt to gloves to boots. However her eyes quickly darted back to Matt who seemed to be avoiding glancing back over to her.

_W-what about L though and what of Near? _It was a silent question that would haunt her until Matt felt that he was ready to give the answer.

"Ready to go ladies?" Mello asked, tightening his gloves around his wrist but stopped when he felt an uneasy tension in the air. "Fine I guess I'll just go alone then." Mello announced walking past the two and both Misa and Matt snapped out of their trances.

"H-hey wait for me!" Misa cried out and ran after Mello's figure.

"Matt, bring me the notebook. I left it in my room." Mello called back and Matt nodded, opening Matt's door and disappearing inside his room. Misa trailed behind Mello with a confused expression.

"W-why are we bringing the notebook?" Misa asked and Mello lifted his right index finger in the air.

"One – it's vital that I bring it with me. Two – So no bumbling idiots use it while were gone." Misa fell silent after that. She would have asked why it was so vital but a certain red headed boy was preoccupying her mind at the moment much to Mello's relief.

XXX

All the mafia members gathered in this giant mansion. The boss-man of the mafia was a great business man known for his taxes funding. Matt explained to her on the way since no one suspected that he just hired snipers to take out those competing against him. His word was the law and nobody went against him.

"So why exactly are we going here again?" Misa asked silently and they headed up the stairs. The place seemed at first like there was no conspiracy at all. Just a bunch of women flocking around the huge crowds in the first floor. They were all wearing maid outfits and nothing bad at all. Just serving ordinary drinks and everyone looked so happy that was till she finally made it past all the noise and ended in a dark hall behind Mello. Matt stood not too far behind her and they showed her the way to the meeting room.

There was about six men to be precise and they all wore scowls on their face except for one who approached Matt with a pool stick.

"Hey Mattie, ready for a little game?" Misa cringed at his laugh and Matt smirked.

"Sure thing, Louis." Matt taunted back, and he headed over to the pool table. 'Louis' whistled and a man who was resting against the wall in the right corner near the pool sticks lifted one up and threw it to Matt. Matt caught it with ease and she watched as the two set up the table ready to play.

"Watch Matt smoke that guy." Mello whispered to her smacking her rear lightly. Misa turned to scream at him but Mello was heading toward the small bar table in the left side of the room. Three men gathered there. One a chubby man wearing a tux, handling the drinks and the other two wore black suits similar to Mello's. She couldn't get a real good look at them considering their back was turned so she ended up doing what Mello told her.

Matt was first to break the balls apart, she set the pool pole in his hand and leaned over the table. His stick was placed a bit too high and Misa knew he would end up knocking the white ball in the air on his first shot. Just as predicted the ball flew up into the air as he hit the ball, but it fell down on the break and most of the striped balls all landed in sockets leaving only one stripe and the '8-ball.' Misa gasped at his luck but was that really just luck?

Matt was preparing to hit in his last stripe ball next but the man that had been watching from afar from the pool sticks pathed behind Matt and 'accidently' knocked into him. The ball he had been aiming for was completely missed and the white ball went in the far left corner pocket.

"Aw would you look at that, my turn now Mattie. No shut out for you this time." 'Louis' told him and Matt just glared at the guy who strode past him over to the bar. Misa didn't like how people was gathering in that corner of the room where Mello sat explaining about the notebook. Misa satisfied knowing Matt would win decided to hear the discussion herself.

The man who had bumped into Matt straightened his tie and chuckled as he took his place among the group. The two men that were sitting down quickly stood and offered their seats to the jerk. They arranged it so that he would sit across from Mello while they just stood. The sixth member had been sitting on a couch behind Matt watching them play with a bored expression. He didn't look to be moving anytime soon.

He was now glaring at Mello and signaled the men to circle around Mello if he tried anything. As the discussion had unfolded Misa was surprised to hear that Mello had withheld the notebook from the others for "study" reasons but Misa knew better. He must have been doing it to protect her wellbeing and it was not that he trusted her or anything. It was probably out of respect to his mentor L.

Matt watched the scene from the side of his glasses. It appeared he wasn't watching because of how dark his glasses were but that aura around him did not go unnoticed by Misa. It was prone and ready to attack if his friend was threatened.

"I'm tired of your stalling Mello. We have enemies that we _need_ to be eliminated. I want that book and yous best be givin' it to me." The jerk said, he was obviously the boss how an echo of 'yeas' seemed to follow after his words. He lifted up a glass of beer that was handed to him by the bartender and downed it quickly handing back the glass.

"The book is no use to us boss. The one we have is a fake." Mello replied, lying in hopes that he could keep the book in his possession. At the word 'fake' the man name 'Louis' scratched his pool stick against the table and making the white ball shoot up, hitting the wall, and bounced back over nailing the guy on the couch in the forehead. The member fell forward unconscious foaming form the mouth.

Louis created quite a commotion checking to see if he was okay. Matt edged away when he saw the boss twitching because he was being interrupted by Louis cries to his buddy. Finally the boss had enough; he slammed his hand on the table silencing Louis's concerned cries.

"Shad' up, you nimrod!" He yelled at Louis who frowned in dismay.

"B-but boss Boris got hit!" Louis stammered as he stood back up pointing at the pool table and the boss man did not seemed pleased at being talked back to. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a revolver. In what seemed to be a split second he shot Louis straight through the heart. Blood splattered against the wall and Boris fell back, his body resting flat against the pool table. His hand knocking in the '8-ball' signaling he lost the game.

The bloodshed was far from over though and the boss man steered his gun where Louis laid. The boss man smirked viciously as he reloaded his weapon.

"So long Louie." A final shot echoed throughout the room and finally the room was back at his mercy.

Misa dropped to her knees during the first shot to one of the mafia members and then as he approached Louie she turned her back so she wouldn't have to see the second bullet impact his skull. These people were real murders something she had not been used to at all even as the second Kira. She had never in her life taken a person's life with her own hands.

The boss man raised his revolver and then tapped its back on his right shoulder. "Nows look here Mello. You best start telin' the truth if you value dat life of yours."

"It's not a fake, it's real and works." Mello quickly admitting feeling afraid at the turn of events.

"See dats what I thought. I don't know why you'd even lie to your old buddy Pauli but this transaction will not go unpunished." The boss man grabbed a fist full of Mello's hair and pulled him up out of his seat.

"Mello!" Matt cried out but froze when several of guns were drew and now pointed directly at him. Misa quickly stood up and shifted her gaze on both boys. She needed to do something and fast, this was getting out of hand. Matt raised his arms up slowly and tried to reach for his back pocket but the sound of clicking made him halt. Mello who was struggling in the boss's grip stopped fearing his best friend's life.

"Relax; all I want is a cigarette." Matt told them, as he reached back and pulled out a cigarette from its case and then lit it with his lighter before placing it into his mouth.

"Always da calm one aren't you Matt?" Pauli asked, and Matt didn't reply his eyes were focused on his friend. "Let's see how calm you can be." Pauli challenged and slammed Mello's head against the table. A trickle of blood fell down Mello's forehead. The cigar in Matt's mouth fell to the ground as he was shocked and Misa snapped at the sight of Mello's blood. Her eyes flashed a deep red and her wings spread of sharp like knives. The boss man continued to laugh unaware by Misa's transformation that was taking place. He let Mello drop to the ground and picked up the notebook and as he touched it he soon regretted it.

"Y-you bastard!" An unfamiliar voiced hissed out and he turned to see a devil demon woman glaring down at him. She cracked her neck and began walking toward him in slow stalking steps. Her grin wicked and aura blood thirsty. He took a step away from her.

"Da hell is dat!" Pauli cried, pointing to Misa who cracked a smile, her teeth now fangs. While the men turned to see what their boss was wailing about Matt reached out and grabbed one of the men's handguns. Misa heard the commotion of Matt struggling for the weapon but did not turn an all her mind wanted was to kill this jerk in front of her and rid him for the greater good.

The real Misa was dying off to the side she had thought she vanquished a long time back when she made an equal agreement to her alter ego Misa Misa but it seems the Shinigami King had changed that little detail without telling her. Blood thirsty Misa grabbed Pauli's neck and pushed him up against the wall with a large thump.

The boss man watched over her shoulders to see his other men start gripping at their chest violently and then their legs buckling to the ground dead within seconds. The man that had been fighting with Matt also collapsed dead and he wondered if this she devil was responsible. He had never felt so afraid in all his life.

Mello pulled himself up and groggily looked around the room. Matt was fine but when he looked at Misa she looked crazed. The boss man looked as if he was almost out of air, his face turning a shade of blue. As much as Mello would love to see her snap his head off for doing what he did he knew that L would not approve of her killing someone like this. Grabbed her arms trying to get her attention but her eyes would not even register his existence.

"Misa – let him go." Mello told her but nothing and he called Matt over to help him stop her. Matt asked if he was alright and Mello told him he was fine but if they didn't do something soon she would surely kill the boss. "Misa!"

"Love, release the poor bastard." Matt tried but she only tightened her grip and an agonizing gasp was heard. The boss man dropped the notebook on the ground, feeling his heart suddenly stop.

Matt did the one thing he could possibly think of to grab anyone's attention. He spared a quick apology to Mello who raised his brow and then gaped when Matt took Misa by her chin and kissed her softly. Immediately Misa released her hold on him and the boss crashed to the ground holding his chest coughing up blood. Once Matt released the kiss, Misa was back to normal and she was staring at her hands trembling.

"W-what have I done? I killed a man." Misa muttered, and then blushed hotly when she noticed how close Matt's face was to hers. She pointed at him when an image of him kissing her came into her mind. "Y-you kissed -!"

"He didn't die by your hands. A heart attack actually by the looks like." Mello interrupted her and Misa felt some sort of relief but then registered his words.

"H-heart attack!?" Misa practically screamed and ran to the window to see a bundle of men dressed in swat outfits where it covered their heads and they also wore shields. Matt was busy tapping his lips and Mello gave him a scolding for doing something unnecessary. Matt replied that he said he was sorry before doing it.

"Oh no, we have to get out of here! Your lives are endangered!" Misa yelled at them spinning around but when she did she sweat dropped because they were too busy arguing about the little incident. The door clicked opened and they all turned to see L standing in the hall.

He was staring at Matt confused as to why he was here of all places. He figured he was at the whammy house but apparently that was not the case. Mello besides Matt eyes widened at him and just stood jaw dropping. Misa eyes light up and soon L found himself to be in a giant bear hug by his girlfriend.

"L! I've missed you!" L blinked at her referring to him as 'L' but he assumed it was because of the boys. He wrapped his hand around her and smiled.

"I know but we haven't got much time. The task force is here to end Mello's life." Misa released him and asked him why they would do such a thing.

"Sayu – She is very ill now. Matsuda seeks revenge under Light's influence."

"Light!?" All three yelled in union and Misa grabbed L's arm and pulled him out the door. "So that's why I heard the bells…" Misa spoke softly. "We need an exit L and fast." L nodded in agreement and released the hold Misa had on his arm. He directed her to keep going down the hall and to the left. Behind one of the bookcases was a secret tunnel that the owner of the building used to smuggle things into the sewers. To hear L say all that she was proud, L was looking into things again. So he really was involved again. She wanted to hug him again but Mello grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her away from L.

Matt slowly approached L with a small grin. The two had always had they're fair of fights but Matt just wanted to confirm that she was really his girlfriend and not some stalker freak.

"She tastes like sweets." He told L and L's eyes narrowed darkly.

"_**What**_?" L gritted out and Matt chuckled at his friend. It had been awhile since he'd ever seen L that pissed off before. She defiantly was his woman alright. Matt pointed at the figure being dragged away while she tried to swing punches at Mello.

"Love over there, she tastes like sweets. I can see why you like her but don't worry she's all yours." Matt told him reassuringly.

"Her name is _**Misa**_ and you will stay _**away **_from her Matt." L told Matt who nodded in understanding and L headed off after the two, mainly Misa because they had **a lot** more to talk about then originally expected.

Matt wasn't interested in Misa at all but he loved to piss off L as much as Near did. Perhaps even more.

XXX

Matsuda recovered Misa's notebook from the bodies of the mafia members. He felt satisfied knowing although he had betrayed L's wishes of joining with Light he had managed to recover Misa. However it irked him that she was nowhere in sight. No matter thought, he had got what he wanted and besides Sidoh hovered about examining the area for any sense of life but all were dead.

"Going back to base –"Matsuda's orders were cut off when a strict hushed voice of Light appeared in his head set.

"Keep going and kill the bastard that hurt my baby sister." Light demanded and Matsuda felt obliged to keep moving. He ran down the halls in hot pursuit and stopped when he heard voices. Once of them sounded exactly like L so Matsuda cut off the headphones transmission to check it out. Just as he expected, L stood there talking to a man with red hair. Besides him Misa urged a blonde haired man to hurry up. Were they helping the man that hurt Sayu escape?!

"Stop right there!" He shouted and they all froze and shifted their gaze on them. Misa gasped in horror as she saw his eyes the other three just glared and turned back to getting through the door but his next words finally made them heed his call.

"I said stop, L Lawliet, Mail Jeevas, and Mihael Keehl!"

"How the hell does he know our names?!" Mello shouted angrily and Matt shrugged but Misa and L knew better.

"He has the eyes." They both said in union.

"Eyes?" Matt asked but L would not answer Matt, still annoyed by what he said and Misa had to explain.

"Matsuda must have halved his life span with Ryuk to get the eyes." Misa explained. "He can kill using the notebook now with just a face." Misa tried to take a step toward Matsuda to calm him down but was pulled back by all three boys. Matt was the one who ended up dragging her with him as he jumped down the hole that led to the sewers. She cried out L's name worriedly.

"Even if you try to help them escape Lawliet – I can still kill them." Matsuda told him pulling out both notebooks. He opened it up and found the blank one and tossed it to L. He caught it but looked confused. "Let's see who writes each other name." Matsuda suggested and besides L Mello told him to let him do it because he could probably write faster just give him the guy's name.

"I won't do it because I'm not Light-kun and it will hurt Misa. So I refuse." L told Matsuda who frowned. "If you think revenge will make Sayu happy then so be it but I doubt it will." L pushed Mello over the side making him fall down and be caught by Matt waiting below. Mello jumped away from Matt his eyes twitching and Misa just giggled. "So do as you wish." L told him before disappearing himself.

Matsuda stared at Light's notebook and then over where L used to be and cursed. "Damn it! I wish I hadn't done this." Matsuda complained realizing L was right once again that revenge is not the right steps to ever take. Light had been manipulating his feelings all this time.

"If you wish it to be doneeeeeeee. I can do it!" Sidoh explained as he entered the room with a bored expression. "Just relinquish ownership of the notebook."

XXX

They had escaped from being captured and most likely L saved Matsuda from making a very terrible decision. L had brought them back to his apartment. Mello looked to be worshipping the area because it was L's place of deciphering things. Matt quizzed Misa about the man they saw and if they were in any danger because L still continued to ignore him. In fact L did not like how _**close**_ Matt was to Misa. Even if Matt claimed he wasn't interested in her he still did _**not**_ like the fact that he had kissed her. He tore Misa away from Matt who did not seem to mind at all. She hated being quizzed on things and who was she to argue about having a chance to have alone time with L.

However L did not seem pleased at all and it made her worried when he locked the door behind them and he ended up glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"So – how does Matt taste like?" He sneered darkly and Misa winced. Obviously Matt was a blabbermouth and liked to get her in trouble – deep trouble even.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy strangling someone to death and he stopped me from killing him by kissing me and that's all I swear!" Misa explained quickly and L lips formed a line as if he was trying to accept that she would honestly attempt to hurt someone. "The jerk hurt Mello and I snapped, my blood lust side, it came out somehow and it wanted only his death. You have to believe me L! I wouldn't kiss anyone but you – I even endured being flirted with by not one but two perverts when I met Mello!"

L's dark gaze did not light up and Misa frowned, he was really mad with her and she never knew how to deal with an angry L. He was never this angry, not even when Light was around. Never this aura so threatening and dangerous. "You taste a lot better." A smirk glazed L's lips for a mere second and then returned to a line. Misa panicked, unsure of how to get herself out of this.

"How many times did he kiss you?" A thin whisper, cold deadly and Misa too scared to speak held up on finger. Then with a blink she was in his arms and he kissed her.

"One…" he said darkly and then pulled her in for a longer passionate kiss that she had missed. "Two…"

She ended up with her hands wrapped around his neck and he dipped her for another kiss. "Three…"

Who the hell was this guy? Yes he was L but an L she hadn't encountered. She had no idea what the hell he was trying to prove but as long as he kept kissing her she was happy! He pulled away at four and the two of the breathed lightly for air.

"L-Lawliet?" She breathed out, blushing deeply.

"Yes?" His voice had returned to his normal monotone voice and he too was blushing.

"I'm sorry." She told him in between breathes still trying to recover from his kisses.

"Apology accepted as long as you promise to no longer deny me of sweets and allow me to kiss you again. Please I've missed you. Can't you tell?" L asked, placing his thumb under his lips and eyeing her softly. Misa rolled her eyes. How could she **NOT** tell after that?! "That or you could give me a strip tease." Misa's eyes widened and she knocked him across the room.

"PERVERT!" Misa yelled, steam floating around her. Whatever just happened…Lawliet was back to normal for the time being but a piece of her still wanted the other Lawliet she just met to appear again. However that would be greedy and Misa was happy the way he was.

Misa approached L's dizzy state and kissed his forehead.

"You know that I love you and only you right?" She asked him still unsure if he still felt betrayed and he glanced up at her with an annoyed expression.

"Of course I know that."

"THEN what the hell was that?" She yelled and he shrugged.

"I didn't want anyone else to have you but me." L explained and Misa blushed at his possessiveness. Her thumb reached her lip and he found it amusing. Was this how he looked like when doing it?

"Apparently were rubbing off on each other. " Misa made and 'Eh?' sound her mouth forming into a small 'o' shape like he usually did.

"Your violence is dangerous to my health." Her eyes turned into slits.

"Lawliet!!" She cried out and tried to grab hold him but he already managed to scramble away and out the door past Mello and Matt who stared at L with confusion until they saw Misa kick the door open with a dark aura. "I'm not a violent woman!" She shifted her gaze on the two boys sitting on the couch. "Ne?" She asked them with her head tilted; grinning and they both felt a trail of sweat drip down their heads.

Mello and Matt both got up and ran different directions. Misa cursed loudly and promised them a quick and painless death if they surrendered. However silence was her only answer.

"Well then – Ready or not here I come!" She stomped through the house and both Matt and Mello wondered how L had survived this long.

XXX

**End Chapter 8 - Chapter 9 – More Mayhem! (Humor Chapter) Thanks for the read and Reviews.**

**I'm sorry at the L x M part – If it's not good I'm not sure. I wanted to have a side of L that has rubbed off from Misa's possessiveness/ jealousy since there together.**

**I don't know – sometimes when you're in a relationship you take little things of that person and don't realize it unless they tell you. I try to make it realistic. Misa getting L's little quirks too but not too much cause they'll go OOC for sure. Ah well you tell me if you want me to get rid of it or keep them how they are now. Thanks again!**

**-Takiasmuse**

**Reviewers: **

**CILLA: You're not a pain at all! I'm happy when I get nice comments but I know that I'm not the best M x L fan fiction writer. There is blue-candles story that owns mine and some others that are in the M section that own mine. So I am just glad to be among greatness. Thank you again for the nice comment though made me happy!**

**Music-hime: Ah Matsuda just got Light manipulated he just needs to talk to L. L will get him back on track! Yeah that's what I'm going to try to do just keep it at implied context since I can't do anything else. Thanks for the review, I'm glad to see you again!**

**Ryuchi-katari: I'm glad you liked it because I added Matt in for you. I really have no idea how to write him in context at all but I try to figure out some personality. So I plan to give him a conflict with L since Mello praises him too much for his liking or something. So he likes to make his mad.**

**Mooncry: Misa punchhhhh! ( -O ' v ' )--O KNOCKOUT! Wins. )**

**Blue-Candle: I don't know why either, I've had that happen a couple of times too! It's annoying but don't worry I saw what happened! Mello is indeed very naughty – and he enjoys teasing. –thumbs up- I approve.**

**Tavana: No Light for you! Not this time anyways. Sorry about the bad spelling I space out when I write and when I try to re-edit it I miss it until I actually publish it. Its fail I know – I will figure a way to win again though! **

**Takiasmuse: This chapter was to be more violent because Mello gets his face burned in the anime but I couldn't go through with hurting him too badly. Made me sad face. Wait I'm a reviewer? You ran this chapter too fast. Slow down and be good to go next time around. Fail. I'm scaring myself now. Let just end this chapter! Thanks much - Takiasmuse **


	9. Family

**I love this chapter! Oh and Hey! How's it going! I love chapter. YES! Victory is Mine. Trust me when I said it was going to be funny – oh yeah. Yeah. I went there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but that's okay since I can write fan fiction about it! But Yeah – I don't own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**Music-hime: If you liked that – You'll love this chapter. Trust me – I don't get hyper active over nothing. Or is it sad that I am getting hyper active! Oh well! YAY!**

**Tavana: Oh yeah – Matt and Mello totally get along. TOTALLY!**

**Blue-candle: Loved your story – Inspired me for this chapter! I hail thee. /salute- I shall keep it up and I urge the same from you. –Thumbs up- Awesome, love, love, love! (If you haven't notice I'm super hyper right now so lol.)**

**Mooncry: Yes he really should be careful what he says. Really should!**

**Previously: **

THEN what the hell was that?" She yelled and he shrugged.

"I didn't want anyone else to have you but me." L explained and Misa blushed at his possessiveness. Her thumb reached her lip and he found it amusing. Was this how he looked like when doing it?

"Apparently were rubbing off on each other. " Misa made and 'Eh?' sound her mouth forming into a small 'o' shape like he usually did.

"Your violence is dangerous to my health."

**XXX**

**Chapter 9**: **Family**

A small string of hope rang in the distance disappearing within the beating drums as light flashed from the window and a rumble following soon after. Whispers of mercy and forgiveness echoed throughout the world.Lies bred by fears and pain through loss. A loud crackle and silence leaving Misa to her thoughts outside on the balcony connected to L's room.

The heaven above her cried tears falling down and leaving behind mirrors on the rocky roadways and glistening still on sidewalks. The mirrors hoping to reflect that in mix of sadness there was always a truth that would lead to glory but rubbish. People crossed over those mirrors shattering them and the heavens desires to calm them in times of distraught. Light's ambitions were slowly becoming a reality right before her eyes.

Each day there were less reports of the innocent being slaughtered or random acts of criminal activity. The world was silent and some would say it was peaceful as they weren't afraid to venture outside their houses knowing Kira would be there to protect them. Others didn't dare to speak against it, and some refused to give their names. A few written notes to Light about who they wanted to see die for selfish reasons or to think it would make their lives easier to see that one less person in the world. Could Light really bring a world where only good existed?

Where there is good there is evil -? Could there only be just good? Light wants it to be that way in his world that he dominates. Light's sense of justice is wrong. Only gods are capable of making that decision but here as one of many gods of death - Misa still felt clueless. Her body was shivering from the cold moist air around her.

The boy's were all fast asleep. Mello slept on the couch in the living room, and Matt – Matt rested on the floor against the wall near Mello's couch. Misa had placed blankets around him before she hurried back to L's room to find that he was sleeping soundly in the mix of his bed sheets. She phased out the sliding glass door and onto the balcony and stared up at the darkened clouds that greeted her with a fresh batch of tears.

"What would you have me do?" Misa asked silently as the wind rustled around her body. Only small bells chimed, not as a warning but lighter in soft melodic paces. "What should I do?" Misa asked louder, she was frustrated because she still felt useless. She had all this power and she could easily end it all by writing one name down in a notebook. One name and this would all cease but if she did…L would not be pleased with her. _Rem…_

If Rem was here she would be able to ask for advice but Rem was gone. Rem wasn't in this world anymore because Misa would have bumped into her by now and faced a years' worth of complaints. Rem wasn't here to guide her this time. She was on her own.

"_That's not true…"_ Rem's voice appeared mixed in the thundering winds. "_L is with you and I am always here Misa. Always."_

"Rem…" Misa breathed out closing her eyes to blink back the tears. "Thank you."

"_No the one I should be thanking is you…" _Misa smiled, and took one more glance at the sky before turning in for the night herself.

Somewhere beyond the world we live in – deep within the realm of the Shinigami Rem looked on in approval. However she knew that Misa still had one final decision to make and this was something she could not assist her with. It would be a choice between her and L. After all, Misa's revival hanged in that balance.

XXX

"I can't believe this loser!" Mello's complained as he shook his fist at the television screen that presented the Sakura's newscasts old television manager. He was jabbering on about promoting some new show that would be an ideal place to worship Kira's glorified dreams. L wasn't interested, and shouldn't be for the matter considering he was off the case. For the fourth time in the room he 'shushed' Mello for being so loud because Misa was still sleeping.

"Kira's Kingdom, what a lame name." Matt commented, appearing out of the kitchen with a lit cigarette in his mouth. L glared at him and Matt gave him a smug look. "Don't worry I'm going to go outside to smoke _mother_." L twitched in annoyance and was about to shoot back a counter when Mello ran over to him and started dragging him over to the television like a young child that wanted to show their parents something. "We need to get this guy off the air." Mello stated and L untangled himself from the boy.

"You need to get him of the air, along side of Near, and Matt while I get some sweets." L replied and Mello looked agitated.

"Just forget about L Mello – He's proved to be unreliable at times." Matt said, and L shot him a glare but Matt shook it off and continued, "Besides he's too busy sulking over nothing." L swung his leg around and stopped just over the side of Matt's neck.

"Watari is _**not**_ a nothing. He was a great man that provided a home for us. Watari was the closest thing we had as a father but now he's _gone_. He's **dead**." He heard a small gasp from behind Matt and he dropped his leg back to his side when he noted it was Misa's slim figure.

It was the first time she had heard him register the word so clearly. He said It without stuttering and without fear but still L was not recovered by the blow. His words cold and bitter something that she'd expect hearing from Mello's lips but defiantly not L's.

"He's still with you always." Misa piped up as she remembered Rem's words from last night. L sighed; he attempted to retreat out of the room because he had avoided this conversation for so long. "Lawliet…" Misa called after him but he refused to turn back but Mello stood in front of him blocking the exit arm crossed.

"If Misa fell would you pick her up?" Mello asked and L's lips formed into a line.

"Of course I would." L replied.

"But how can you when your back is turned on her now?" Mello wondered, and L froze, his eyes slightly widened and he turned around to look back at Misa whose cheeks now fresh with shed tears.

"Watari was all important to us, "He paused when he saw L look away toward the ground, "Maybe not as important as he was to you but you say that you hated hearing that he was gone well what about us? In Mello and my eyes - our mentor walked out on us too. He left a note of resignation and was gone without a trace until now. I stare at him now and see that he is a shadow of greatness. This man is a broken fragment of what he used to be. He claims he is alone but from what I see around me – he is a fool." Matt gritted out, biting on the tip of his cigarette. He pulled it out and blew out the smoke.

"You're wrong." Misa interjected and watched as the room's gaze fell upon her. It wasn't her place to talk but Matt was wrong. While the first time she had seen L again he was shattered into a million pieces but along the way with her help they started to rebuild those shattered pieces.

The events from last night proved it. He had done something that the old L would do. He gathered up noted and information until he could find a solution to the problem. He needed to get them out and he found that path. L was victorious just like old times.

"Lawliet is still L." She ignored Matt's glare. "Just as you are still Mail Jeevas and Mello is Mihael Keehl." Mello and Matt didn't appear convinced and L's gaze continued to meet the floor instead of hers.

"Don't let your emotions control you Lawliet. Don't you see? Each of you depends on each other because one is a balance for the other." Misa explained, "You knew that once L. You told me so and that's why you always had the upper hand because teamwork was your number one asset."

They were right – about everything. He told himself over and over that this wasn't his problem anymore but deep inside of him a voice would always be there to tell him he was wrong. That's why he let Misa go and that's why he spent a sleepless night, preparing for the day he would have to face the death notes madness again. The pain, the suffering and the loss.

The boys they needed him because he was not only a mentor but a father. L needed them as well. He needed them to be there to keep him guessing because if they weren't there he would have succumbed to his dark corner and vanished.

Perhaps another reason he let Light slip away from him after their first match. It wasn't fun to always win, that's why the battle versus good and evil always existed. Maybe he purposely let this happen so he would have a challenge to fight against once more but this was wrong. This wasn't a game this was reality. Real people –dying because of Light's attempt to have fun. To make things interesting. What was the justice light had spoken of?

Misa wiped the tears away from her eyes and turned to Matt with a frown. She reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. She knew L would understand – or hoped rather.

"Matt – your one to talk when you told me Mello was all you had. Your also living a lie like Lawliet is now. You separated yourself from L and Near because you believe they abandoned you. Yet I didn't see you attempting to bring them closer to you again. You seemed just as eager to _push_ them away too. So you can't accuse them of such a lie." Matt gave an 'hmph' and stalked out of the apartment with a slam. Misa did not wince she knew this reaction would come from him. He would have a lot to think about and she finally found her last target. Mello seemed shocked by everything. He also looked out of place and troubled.

"Mello?" He blinked and gazed from L to what seemed to be the mother hen of the group.

"I refuse to work with Near." He replied, and left as well. Misa sighed, she thought that this would bring them closer apart but now it seemed she only damaged it more.

"I have a feeling he is going to speak with Near – let's follow him." Misa's ear perked up and soon gaped when L arms were around her waist pulling her close to his chest. His chin resting on her shoulder pad. She reached back with her right hand and ruffled his hair. "That or we could discuss that little scene between you and Matt." L whispered darkly, kissing the side of her neck. Misa closed her eyes and moaned.

"Lawliet…"

The news channel that had been presenting Kira's Kingdom suddenly switched to programs to an important presidential announcement. Misa and L pulled away for a second to witness it. At the same moment Matt was outside the building smoking pondering on Misa's words. He watched Mello dart by and continue down the streets. Matt would have followed him but didn't feel like it. In a whole different building the task force stood baffled while Near in his building broke off the robots head he was playing with as he watched the screen.

"We of the United States of America have decided to no longer appose Kira."

"Coward…" Near and L said in the exact same time but L received a whack behind the head because he was off work for quite awhile.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Izawa shouted from inside the task force building and a newly reformed Matsuda shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"War and conflict have ceased to exist. We do not approve of Kira's justice – we are only doing this for the safety of our nations. Please understand." The president announced before turning to leave. The conference room was left in a state of emergency. People roared from their seats in anger while cameras continued to flash constantly.

"Quite an interesting predicament we have here Love." Matt stated, he had returned already? Misa did not expect that.

"**Misa**." L corrected him again and Misa looked over at L bewildered as of why he was calling her.

"W-what is it?" She asked, and L turned to her with a blush.

"N-nothing." Misa made an 'eh' noise and Matt closed his eyes and smiled. While Matt still was bothered with Misa's words he knew he still had to place an example for Mello's sake so he would be there if needed. Besides he wanted to prove to Misa it wasn't him who pushed L and Near away it was them as well. He didn't understand that Misa knew this already but still he had to stop doing it himself.

His teasing was one of the major issues for the moment.

"So am I going to get some alone time with Misa or should we follow after Mello?"

Misa sighed, sensing L's aura pike up dangerously in defensive as he pulled Misa back closer to him.

"We will go find Matt."

"Then what are you waiting for Lawliet?" Matt teased.

"Shut up Mail." L snapped back.

Misa's head dropped, the tension was unbearable. _These idiots really need to start getting along or nothing good will come in the end I swear! Didn't they listen to anything I said?!_

XXX

They were pretty stealthy alright, like hidden ninjas on a secret quest of justice. Matt and L had to clamp their hands over her mouth from keeping her from singing the golden eye theme as Matt lead them over to Near's office building. It was the one time she had seen them agree with each other about something. It was their mission to keep her mouth shut. Misa pouted.

They thought they would be late but apparently not. A blonde hair female was being lead into the building with a gun held against her back. Her kidnapper was wearing that over sized coat trying to seem like an evil villain which was easy to figure out who it was.

"_That idiot…." _Misa thought while Matt had released her and started cracking up about how stupid Mello looked.

"He looks like a bear!" Matt exclaimed and Misa sweat dropped at the imagination of Mello in giant bear costume breaking apart buildings and yelling something about being the greatest bear in the world!! L had even started laughing as well.

"Fuzzy wuzzy was a Mello." L whispered between laughs.

"You two are terrible –"Misa tried to say without cracking a smile but it wasn't working. "D-didn't you see Mello had someone as a hostage. There's no time for this."

"Oh lighten up Lo-"He stopped when L's laughter died down and turned into a sharp glare. "Misa."

"You want me to lighten up?" Misa asked calmly. "Okay verse two of golden eye coming up." Both boys' eyes widened and Misa sighed when two hands clamped over her mouth again. _Idiots…._

XXX

The task force still seemed dazed by the entire actions by the president. Izawa especially since he didn't agree with it one bit. The idea of letting Light win was out of the question. They may have disbanded the SPK (Special Provisions for Kira) but he would not let the same happen to the task force.

"You know even if Light did manipulate me…I'm not angry at the president for his decision to not fight against Light. I still think his actions aren't all that bad. Crime has literally ceased." Matsuda spoke up from his seat in L's old chair.

"Ceased because people live in fear!" Ukita argued. "That's not something I want to live knowing!" Matsuda lifted his hands up defensively to push back Ukita who was telling down at him.

"I know my job as an investigator is to bring him in but sometimes I don't want to. Light has changed things for the better in my eyes…Perhaps I'm just weird that or I'm still under Light's influence." Kiyomi smiled as she pulled her chair over to Matsuda and sat down close next to him. Matsuda glanced over at her in wonder.

"I have to agree with Matsuda – Light isn't all that bad." Izawa's head snapped in her direction.

"What you too?!" He asked and Kiyomi nodded.

"I dislike Light for choosing to do his methods so crudely but on the same level he's willing to give up his life to bring the world to peace. Anyways if Light gets captured we can just say he's evil but till then I think we are the villains." Kiyomi replied, with a frown but inside she was grinning.

_Everyone __**will **__lean towards Light and soon the world will be pure justice. I love Light so much- I can't wait for that day because I will be his __**bride!**_

XXX

Near hadn't expected to see Mello again so soon but then again here he was and his men – Stephen Gevanni and Anthony Rester now held their guns out directly toward Mello who took Miss Halle Lidner as a hostage. This bickering had gone on quiet enough.

"Put your guns down." Near ordered his men, as he played with his Lego figures of Mello, L, and surprisingly a very ugly Misa Lego was there as well. One of her pigtails had been ripped off and an eye scratched out.

"Please don't make me say it again." Near spoke, feeling the building tension. It was so pointless. "Killing Light is our main objective so ending Mello's life now would be worthless to our cause besides his actions have allowed us to get into the second L's head and figure out her connection to Light." Mello did not blink when Mello swayed his gun over at him. Both of his men raised their guns back up at Mello, close to pulling the trigger.

"I am not your tool near!" Mello exclaimed, and loaded the gun. Near knocked over the Mello Lego that stood up tall just to tempt Mello to shoot. "If you're going to shoot go ahead and do it."

"I'm just here to take back what's mine." Mello explained, lowering his weapon and Near made an 'ah' noise as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Mello.

"This is the only copy so you shouldn't need to worry and as for everyone related to you they should keep quiet." Near threw the photo at Mello and he caught it placing it back into his pocket.

"Near…I have no intention of ever working with you." Mello told him but then remembered Misa's words and a pang of annoyance appeared on his head. "But…I will tell you that when you touch the notebook it enables you to see a Shinigami."

"Lies!" Both officers shouted at the same times and Halle looked frightened.

"I believe him. Why else would he come up with such a ridiculous story?" Near asked and the officers lowered their guns as well.

"I also think…You should fix that Lego of L's girlfriend. She might kill you." Mello warned, and Near stared at him with a blank expression. Wasn't she dead? Maybe Mello didn't know that. Oh well.

"Right." It was a crisp reply from Near and Mello knew that meant he didn't believe a word he said but Mello shook his head.

"I guess I'll be off then." Mello said, turning and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and opened it while Near lifted up his hand.

"Near." Mello stated, biting the chocolate.

"Mello." Near replied, tugging his hair with a smile.

"So that's what a conquest looks like…" Misa snickered, chuckling and Mello started choking on his chocolate bar at the sound of her voice. In fact as he swallowed and glared up he saw Misa waving at him and Near was surprised to see the code her had on his door suddenly break.

Matt stood in the doorway.

"Like playing a video game…" He muttered and approached Mello with a grin. "How's it going buddy?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mello yelled and he was completely ignored because Matt walked right past him and held a hand out to Near as a way to shake. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Matt…" Near spoke softly, it had been a very long time since he had laid eyes on him but still even with the bonds being so far away. Near reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to see someone intelligent again." Matt seemed surprised. Misa had been right all along.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT NEAR?!" Mello shouted, as he got besides the two boys and started screaming.

"He means you're an idiot." Matt replied, to Mello who gapped at Matt's smirk. His head dropped, and depression took over his body and he ended up in the corner of the room.

"I don't think you're an idiot…." Misa whispered to Mello when she flew over to him. He looked up at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank YOU!" He told her and a growl came behind Mello. He stiffed up, and immediately dropped the girl. Near turned his attention to the growl and his face paled.

"L…?" L who had been threatening Mello with death had turned to his name. Finally the one person he originally wanted to meet was staring directly at him.

"Near." L replied and Near got up from his seat and actually moved over to L's position. Matt watched him while he laughed at Near's assistants who seemed to be totally brain dead after seeing so many look alikes and seeing the **real** L.

Misa observed the new comer. He had exact same hairstyle as L but his hair was bleached completely. His eyes similar to L and that tugging on that hair as he told L it was good to see him again. Yep, no doubt this was the last of the successors. He looked like a little boy though in compared to the other taller successors. It was so adorable, and she even saw a cute little Lego stand in the middle of the room.

She floated over to it and Mello watched his face contorted into horror as she swooned over the L Lego and then joked at his Lego. She then picked up Near's Lego and smiled. So adorable.

"Matt. MATT!" Mello flung his arms around and did silent yells to Matt as a way to grab his attention. Matt looked over at his friend who looked like a complete and utter idiot more than ever before.

"What?" Matt asked out loud and Mello was pointing to something. Matt followed his point over to see Misa playing with Near's Lego set. She had been preoccupied making Mello and the Near Mello fight and whispering about conquests and stuff. It was funny and cute to see. He gave a sharp whistle grabbing L and Nears attention that were happily getting reacquainted.

L saw his Misa, messing around with Legos. Oh he had her now on something. She could no longer tease him about his sweets while she tapped the Mello Lego on top of the Near Lego and then L Lego came to the rescue breaking up the two and making them a happy family.

Near didn't know what the big deal was, why was everyone looking at each other. He didn't see anything and Matt only had one of those stupid smirks on his face. Near reminded him that Matt just loved to make L angry and figured the interruption was done purposely.

"Don't pay attention to him. We have serious matters to discuss L." Near insisted, and L turned to Near with wide eyes.

"She is not a guy." L corrected his prodigy and Near turned baffled.

"Matt isn't a girl." Near shot back and now L looked confused. Mello rushed over to Matt's side and whispered into his ear about Misa. Matt rarely panicked over situations but when he heard the details and then Misa's voice happily saying, 'Oh is that one me!' Both boys felt their blood run cold.

Misa picked up the Lego of what seemed to be Misa Misa and then dropped it in an instant. Her bangs covered over her and a dark aura flickered around her. L had not noticed the change of events because he was arguing with Near how he never said Matt was a female.

Matt and Mello both grabbed a hold on Misa. Mello grabbed her waist and Matt her arms. Misa trashed angrily and she yelled,

"LET ME GO I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Her yells and cries, caught L's attention in seconds. He spun around to see Misa wiggling one hand out of Matt's hands and whacking him on the head while kicking Mello.

"L help us!" They both shouted to him and L smirked.

"Not a chance."

Near never had been so confused in his life. Matt and Mello appeared to be struggling holding air.

"What are you guys doing?" He said in annoyed tone, narrowing his eyes.

"I'LL BREAK HIS NECK!"

"Saving your life!" They both replied and both winced at another set of furry attacks given by Misa.

"From what..?" Near asked, and L stared down at him with an 'o' shaped mouth.

"You don't see Misa?" L asked, and Near glanced up at L with a blank expression.

"Who..?"

"HE'S DEAD!! I TELL YOU! DEAD!!"

"MATT KISS HER AGAIN OR SOMETHING!" Mello cried out and L snapped his head over to the two idiots.

"OKAY – Just hold her still!" Matt yelled, and Mello tried to bring Misa down to his lips and Misa managed to punch Mello's face. Mello dropped unconscious on the ground. Near blinked in wonder but he edged away when he felt L's aura flicker.

"**Matt if you kiss her again your fucking dead." **L's icy tone silenced the room. Even Misa's protests stopped and Matt visibly winced. **"I'm not joking either."**

"Right – sorry." Matt replied, and placed Misa on the ground gently and then went to go check on a nose bleeding Mello with swirly eyes. L's eyes went over to Misa and she shivered when his eyes trailed all over her body. He placed a thumb under his lip and grinned.

"**Mine." **He breathed out and Misa's face heated up instantly.

Near twitched uneasily, L was scary. REALLY really scary. Even he would admit to it. He ended up being in the same corner of the room next to Matt and Mello as did the other three officers. No one wanted to be near L while he stared at his prey in the center of the room.

"What's wrong with L?" Near asked Matt who had Miss Halle slap Mello awake.

"You don't see her?" Near became annoyed. Who the hell was he supposed to be seeing? All he saw was air. Nothing else, just air and a very scary L on the other side of the room.

"Who?!" Near gritted out, frustrated. "Who the _hell_ am I supposed to see?!" This made Mello shot up immediately. Near – showing emotions!? The world was coming to an end.

"Amane Misa." Matt explained and Near blinked not once but twice at him. He calmed down in an instant.

"How do you expect me to _see _someone who is _dead_?"

"She's a Shinigami now." Matt told him as if it was a need to know basis and him not being able to see her was like a 'duh' moment. Idiots. Didn't Mello tell him he couldn't see her unless he had her note book?

"Where's the notebook?" Near wondered and Mello and Matt exchanged glances.

"We left it."

"You idiots!" Near cried out and started shaking the both of them. He hated being left out of the loop -damn it! The room was particularly quiet and Near turned to see a missing L. "Where did L go?" Near asked, as he released Mello and Matt.

Yes it was true both L **and** Misa were gone from sight. Matt and Mello grinned. Matt raised his chocolate bar and bit down on it. Matt lit a cigarette and Near he just turned to the two again tugging his hair.

"He's getting busy." They both said in union, ALL perverted like just to see Near's priceless expression and sure enough Near looked scared of life after that.

"_What?!" _Near yelled his mouth twitching in disgust and managed to pull out a strand of his hair accidently. Both Matt and Mello laughed and Near just glared. He did NOT need to know that. Even if it was a joke.

XXX

She didn't know how she got to where she was it was like L moved super fast when he was pissed off. Or a more logically answer would be that the heat, she felt on her way down the elevator in L's arms. Yes L carried her bridal style in his hands and surprised her with heated kisses that made her giggle as if she was totally drunk in happiness.

"W-where are we going?" Misa asked the determined L. His expression was hard to read but his voice was silky and dark. Just had it been the yesterday. That possessive L was back and he wanted her, _badly_.

"**Home." **Misa felt a trail of sweat drip down her head, she should have known. As they reached the entrance a roar of crowds awaited bashing their hands against the window and screaming that they would kill 'N'!

"This isn't good." Misa stated the obvious and L's eyes narrowed into slits.

"**I'll kill them all." **L said, his voice dripping acid.

"LAWLIET!" Misa scolded him. L frowned, and turned back toward the elevator. Misa sighed, maybe L was right. Her violence was not good for his health at all.

"**Fine but I swear this isn't over yet Misa." **

"Yes, Yes I know. Just put me down would you?" She begged and he did that evil smirk he always did.

"**Not a chance." **Misa groaned. This was going to be a long day but she could deal. A sneaky smile appeared on her face. A long day indeed, but for whom?

XXX

**End chapter 9 – For now! I promise you chapter 10, will be up soon. Oh I do – I do – I do. **

**I can't wait to write it – yeah. It'll be up soon. Soon – Soon – Soon. Thank you for staying with me to review!**

**To be honest – I thought I'd quit writing stories after A Change of Pace but look at me now a sequel! Woot! Makes me happy! So glad to hear from you guys! Thank you for everything!**

**-Takia. **

**P.s - I admit I'm a can be a female perv sometimes but arn't we all? Just a little bit? Or maybe I should just shame on me. Probably. Sad Face.**


	10. Riots

**Welcome to Chapter 10! Hope you like it! Might be awhile before I can write another chapter – I have interviews to go to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Halo. (Well I have Halo 1/2/3 games but I didn't make it.)**

**Reviewers:**

**Mooncry: They are starting to becoming careless and fail! Misa realizes it she's going to be very protective of it now. **

**Tavana: Yeah they are! They wouldn't want Light to get their hands on it - would they?! **

**Blue-candle: I know spelling gets rough – it's more of wrong written sentence errors. My mind skips over it a lot! I am sorry about that! I wish spelling check catch it but nope! As for this chapter it has lots of Near and Matt. Oh and Lights in it for a minute. I'm so mean to him! /cry!**

**Previously:**

As they reached the entrance a roar of crowds awaited bashing their hands against the window and screaming that they would kill 'N'!

"This isn't good." Misa said, as a trail of sweat dripped down her forehead. "Not good at all. We should go back to the others Lawliet."

**XXX**

**Ch 10: Riots**

The crowds roared as they lifted their steel pipes and bashed them against the door's that would lead into the building where the "anti-Kira" organization was held. Not everyone was focused on this goal however because some even picked fights with each other until one ended up beaten to death on the roads. They seemed to be enjoying it though, all the mayhem, and above was the messenger of their "god." His helicopter circled the building as he urged the group to follow his lead and bring down those against Kira. Kill them for the sake of their beloved Kira!

"Can someone please give me a sniper rifle or something so I can take out that bumbling fool?" Mello asked, crossing his arms staring at the screen with an annoyed expression. While each person in the room wanted nothing more than to find a way to get the helicopter to crash and end Demigowa's stupid cries – they weren't about to react on that thought.

"If anyone should shoot him it should be me, I've dealt with scum like him on Halo." Matt replied, with his usual reference to video gaming. Everything to him was like a life sized video game and Matt always won in the end when he believed the world to be that way. Matt was sitting next to Near's desk. He was supposed to spying on Near's information for Mello but he just couldn't minimize the sweet pinball game Near had installed.

Mello rolled his eyes choosing to ignore him as the doors to the room opened and there appeared L with the most pissed off expression ever. Besides him stood Misa blushing brightly but she hurried over to the group while L was more dragged out. Mello wanted to say something like, 'That was quick,' but he held it in. Not wanting to tread down the path to an early death like Matt had been asking for lately.

Near continued to stare at the screen, the rings around his eyes darkening as his lips fashioned a thin line. He held a transformer in his hands as he sat on the ground in a weird position. Besides him Rustler looked panicked at the new development happening around them. Light had pushed them all into a corner and had no intention of allowing an escape route.

The screen flickered and a giant black signature L was present on the screen. Misa blinked at the screen and then glanced back to see Lawliet. His expression blank and no longer expressing any sort of clues that would lead to what he was thinking. Apparently L and Misa had missed the memo that someone was borrowing his signature L.

"Is this a joke?" Matt asked, unsure of what was going on as he stared at L then toward the screen. Mello who had been trying to keep his mouth shut finally spoke up and ended up making the situation worst.

"This is all L's fault for resigning. Now people are using his name as their brand slogan." L's fists tightened and he shot Mello a glare.

"Shut up Mello." L told him and Misa understood Mello's feelings. Maybe if L hadn't resigned Light would not have been able to get information on the task force and much easier to locate. Misa pushed herself back and over to where L stood. She turned to him with a frown.

"I know you don't like to admit it but I think Mellos got a point there." Misa told L and L's eyes narrowed momentarily then he smirked.

"Do you want me to ravage you in front of everyone?"

"E-eh?!" Misa gaped out and both Matt and Mello sweat dropped while Misa shook her head blushing and L told her to keep quiet. Then the two started bickering.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Near said as he glanced at L's change of moods. "I knew that L would change if he were to get into a relationship. You're not as serious as before I'm disappointed in you L." Near said as he watched L bicker with an empty space in the room. His thoughts on Misa were clear – he didn't like her. She corrupted L's way of thinking. In order to get things done you have to be focused and from the looks of it – L was no longer focused. He was just like the rest of them now or probably even weaker.

L stopped bickering with Misa when he heard this and Misa gritted her teeth at the boy. She knew he was going to be the serious –mood killer in the group but man he was even destroying L's rep because of his relationship with her. L placed one of his masks back on – the one that made him look calm cool and collected. Her normal Lawliet that she loved dearly was back and ready to meet Near's demands. "I have changed Near. I'll admit that much because I have discussed this with Misa before as well."

Misa thought of their conversation on the plane. She remembered he told her that it was always work, work, and work. Maybe a few sincerity moments with Watari but L still wanted more. He felt empty and almost robotic each time he went to work as if the gods above never wanted to give him that feeling of being human. As a child they told him work first then fun. He had to go under this training – all the whammies did. Even if they were given toys it was mostly just to improve how they solved the problem faster not to actually produce a fun environment. Fun was only a time when they shared together as a family when the mask would shatter and they were given the time to laugh and tease. These emotions they lived for each day.

"Emotions are not a burden Near. They can help ease the tension and you should know that better than anyone. I know for a fact working to find Light can be a real headache and you have to deal with the task forces stupidity at times. When you first saw Matt what did you feel?" L asked his first successor and Near fell silent. His eyes met Matt who gave him a kind smile.

XX _Flashback_ Xx

Back in the Whammy House when he was younger he'd often sit during the recess times typing away his keyboard. Mello ran around holding a chocolate bar and others would chase after him in a fit of giggles wanting a piece. Near would sigh and think of them as a bunch of babies. Then suddenly his laptop screen would close by two mischievous hands. He would glare at the interruption while Matt would simply smile.

"Hey Near, want to come play tag?" Matt asked, with a laugh and Near pulled at the sides of his bangs.

"Well I suppose it would be good for enhancing our running capacity and extending our knowledge of what our future enemies are thinking." Near replied and Matt's smile seemed to twitch uneasily.

"That's not what I meant. "Matt said and Near gave him a blank look. "I meant lets have fun – come on I'm one of the team captains. How could it not get any better than that?" Near shrugged, and Matt dragged him away from his precious keyboard and over to the center of the room where the other team captain stood tall. He was the eldest of them all and everyone wanted to be on his team.

"We have to play against L?!" Near gritted out and Matt told him to calm down.

"So what if L's here. He's visiting today and let's makes the most of it." Matt replied, and brought him over besides him and it seems L had already picked Mello to his team.

"Teacher's pet." Near spat out in jealousy. Matt had to agree, whenever L was hear the sun seemed to shine down from the skies and Mello was always there to sweep in his grace. It was pretty freaking annoying. "You do know that since L's here – we're going to lose." Near spoke, his shoulders slumping. Matt placed a hand on his shoulder smirking.

"Oh there's no doubt we'll lose but that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Near seemed baffled by this. How do you have fun when you're losing at a game?

However once the teams were gathered Matt set up one single rule.

"Aim for Mello." Near smirked, oh, he could do that. For the rest of the day everyone tackled Mello to the ground with a fit of laughter while L picked them off. In the end they lost but Near was smiling that day. At the end before they were called back Near shook Matt's hand and thanked him for one of the best days of his life time.

XX _End _Xx

"Near?" L called and Near shook his head and lifted it back to look over at L.

"I felt happy." Near whispered but the boys caught it and a smirk all appeared on their faces. They had managed to get Near to say something really emotional. Misa even smiled too despite the face she had no idea what happened the sites of seeing all of them smile was touching. She was happy to say she was one of the few who got to see all four together in a room.

As if on cue – to break the mood – the L screen finally started making noises on the other side. Apparently there was some microphone issues. Misa sighed, hopeless idiots.

"Hello Near." The voice said, and Misa knew immediately it was Light's newest girlfriend. Misa was a model by now she knew the difference between an acting voice and a real voice. Kiyomi's voice was dripping with acid but hidden away with a light sweet attitude. Misa stomach tightened into knots just hearing her was making Misa sick. Even L didn't seem pleased, but who would after her word that she said to him as she first met him. She greeting him with disrespect and L did not appreciate it one bit. Matt and Near were whistling at the hot voice that came on.

"If that's the new L – sign – me – up." Matt commented and Mello gave him a high five. Misa and L gave them both scowls while Near rubbed his head at their perverted comments. The officers Near worked with also shook their heads, what immature adults they were.

Near was also rubbing his head because he didn't want to address this second L as L with L being in the room. That would only show disrespect and Near meant nothing of the sort. Sure he was mad at L for falling in love but he wasn't about to completely break bonds with him. L was still his inspiration to work harder.

Kiyomi just took it as a sign that he was troubled by the riot that raged outside and gave a silent laugh and wondered if Light was doing the same as he was listening in to the conversation through his line back at her apartment. "What's wrong Near?" Kiyomi asked lightly faking concern for the boys well being. "Could it be some plot by Mello to over throw the SPK?"

"Oh yeah it's totally me." Mello whispered with a throb of annoyance on his head. "Bitch." Matt snickered and Misa would normally yell at them for cursing but truer words could not be spoken for Miss Kiyomi Takada. Even L didn't say a word he just silently moved over to Near's side who did not look pleased to the least bit.

"Surely it could not mean that the SPK's building's security is so weak that a normal citizen could break through it? Could it?" Kiyomi wondered, with a small smile and Light seemed to grin along side of her as if enjoying Near's inability to speak against her.

"Well it was easy." Matt had to admit but then again he was an expert. His little comment earned a swift slap behind the head from a floating Misa from above. L shifted his eyes on the two for a moment but turned it back on the screen hardly amused. Near picked up his transformer and snapped its head off.

_Damn her. She's lying through her teeth. _Near thought angrily. His emotions boiling with each little quirk in her tone.

_Hah Hah. It looks like I win Near_. Light proclaimed in his mind while Kiyomi laid back in her chair with a grin not caring if the task force eyed her suspiciously.

"You know you have some real nerve calling here." Near finally snapped back and Kiyomi only made an 'oh?' sound. "Especially considering your Light's woman." He had been fighting this claim with her for awhile even before L had informed him of such things as she promoted herself. Kiyomi's laid back mood suddenly turned into a furious beast.

"What are you talking about?! I told you I have no connection to Light. I despise him!" Kiyomi shouted blindly.

"She's a liar!" Misa yelled at the screen and Matsuda's head picked up at her voice. Is that where they had gone? L hushed her and Misa grumbled, crossing her arms and sitting Indian style in the air.

"Then why is it that my headquarters starts getting under attack right when I start suspecting that you and Light have a relationship?" Near questioned and Kiyomi gave an aggravated yell as if she was about to throw something into the screen if he didn't stop talking.

"With all due respect – you're wrong Near." Near stood and grabbed the microphone and placed it closes to his lips.

"Members of the task force please listen to me. This woman you have is connected with Light and I guarantee you that Light is probably not too far off either. He is probably inside that very building and picking up the notebooks as we speak." The task force members looked dumbfounded Light inside the building? There was just no way!

"Where is my notebook?" Misa asked suddenly, feeling vulnerable.

"We forgot it." Mello explained softly so they wouldn't disturb Near's discussion. Misa was about to exploded but Matt calmed her.

"It's at L's house which is probably the safest place in the world and at least you don't have to worry about dropping it during the evacuation." Misa leaned back in the air and stared up at the roof.

"I guess your right…" Misa muttered, and Matt told her to cheer up while Mello just walked forward and joined L's side and L quickly lifted his index finger and pressed it to his lips. Mello rolled his eyes he wasn't going to say anything. He just wanted to hear their reactions.

"What that's impossible…! Are you forgetting the owner of this building is the real L?! No one can break into this building." L mused because she was trying to use him as her innocence card. That wasn't very smart of her because she just placed herself in a trap.

"I never said that Light broke into the building." Near added, and a sharp 'E-eh,' was heard on the other side of the line.

"You still think that-"

"I know you're with Light – Miss L." Near replied and L frowned at his name calling. Behind him Mello started laughing. Misa was holding her mouth to hide her laughter and Matt was biting his lip looking at the ground his body trembling lightly. L shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He was really getting tired of having Light's girlfriend with his name. In fact it was pissing him off - he wanted his name back now. L gave Near this look and Near caught it with a devious smile. Near had been waiting to do this too so he had no problem with it.

"I'm not with Light!" Kiyomi screamed and Near had to visibly and L who had been staring not to far off had to tap his ear to make sure he wasn't going to go deaf after that.

"Oh and Miss – I suggest you come up with a new name for yourself." Near said, a giant smirk now spread across his face as he played with a toy robot. Kiyomi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_What is he getting at!?_ Kiyomi wondered feeling so insulted that she slammed her hands against her keyboard and even her tightened knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Why the hell should I do that?!" She snapped while raising her hand to grip onto headset.

Before Near could reply, L swiped the microphone from his hands and placed it to close to his lips.

"It's simple really." L stated and somewhere deep within the lines Light froze at the sound of L's voice. "I believe I am taking my job back now thanks." Light shook in anger picturing them on their usual red versus blue building but this time L was higher elevated than him on his building and not equal like the old times.

"L…" Light whispered. "L!" He yelled and took of his headsets and threw it on the ground harshly. "Damn you L!!"

The line was cut off immediately by Kiyomi and this made L even more satisfied because she couldn't find an answer after that. A squeal was heard and L found himself tackled to the ground by an overjoyed Misa. She kissed him on the lips and then wrapped him into a hug resting her forehead against his chest.

"Thank you!" She cried out and kept repeating it on and on. He knew she had wanted this from him for a very long time. L returned the hug and Mello held out a high five for Near. Near just ignored Mello because he wasn't that type of person no matter what the situation and Mello fumed angrily. Matt appeared behind the two and pulled them into a massive hug. Mello started complaining that he wasn't gay and Near just didn't like the weird gesture. So he picked Matt's hand off him and scurried over to officer Rustler's position.

Miss Halle Lidner tapped her hands against Near's keyboard so she could pull up the screen on the situation outside. It was not getting any better. Now more people had become focused and thrashing against the doors. People were even vandalizing others cars just to get something to help break the door down. Demigowa above just cackled and kept on cheering on his fellow minions beckoning that the anti-Kira organization death would soon commence.

"Near we have to evacuate out of her immediately." Rustler suggested while Near just continued to stare off into the screen.

"They're really pathetic people…" Near began and Misa stopped squealing but didn't let go of her hold around L's neck so her ended up bringing her into his arms and carrying her bridal again. "I'm not surprised that there are people that are supporting Kira. The people I believe are the most pathetic are the ones who think killing evil doers will make it an easier place to live. It appears however this crowd is a completely different breed – despicable and stupid." Near spoke, and knocked over each and every one of his toys. "They're all selfish…"

"Idiots..." Mello added, suddenly feeling anger through his veins at the display of violence.

"Fools…" Matt agreed the voices of the crowd were too much for them to handle.

"And cowards." L finished, while Misa snuggled into his shirt. He pulled her close to kiss her forehead and she giggled leaning her head back to kiss him on the lips slipping her right hand against his cheek.

"I know that but it still leaves us with an immediate problem." Rustler explained and he pointed at the screen. "We'll all be dragged out soon if we don't stop them." Misa pulled away from L so she could breathe and rolled her eyes back to see the screen. Then Misa blinked back to look at the blushing L staring down at her with a goofy smile. She raised her right thumb and pushed it into his lip. He kissed her thumb and she giggled.

"You know…If we go out there Light might have someone with the eyes that will kill us in a second." Misa told L and he cracked his neck.

"Don't worry I have a plan." L told her and kissed her one last time before setting her down in a daze and approached officer Rustler.

"We will use my funds to distract them." Misa snapped out of her daze when she heard this. L was planning to use his money to distract them. She threw a punch at L but he side stepped her and she one shot officer Rustler across the room. She skidded to a stop and glared at L mercifully. Officers Gevanni and Miss Halle rushed over to his side to see if he was okay. Mello shivered, rubbing his cheek remembering how hard it hurts to be hit with that missile. Matt just pulled a cigarette out and lit it to honor Rustler's death. Near scolded him and told him he wasn't dead. L just stared down at Misa with an expression.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Misa shouted, throwing another jab but L ducked and tripped Misa. She fell back but he caught her.

"No but do not think you can stop me from doing this. I've made up my mind." Misa was surprised L was actually fighting back. Well to the point he wouldn't allow her to hit him anymore so she knew he was being serious. Misa groaned, and muttered 'fine' as L pulled her up to let her stand again. L told Near to inform the police but Near told him he already did and they were here. Rustler groaned and got back on his feet to issue out the clothes to each of them. He didn't bother getting the Shinigami one because she was invisible. Misa watched as they placed on the suits and Misa gave a slight whistle.

"You guys look so good looking right now." Misa teased and Mello scoffed. He would never put this one again it looked terrible. Matt who had to put out his cigarette while he was changing snapped his fingers.

"I'm always good looking." Matt replied and moved close to Misa's spot to tease her but L grabbed her by her wings and pulled her away from Matt. Misa frowned at Lawliet that actually hurt so she swung at L again but he still caught it with ease. He was being mean and not letting her win. It was so unfair.

Near was gathering up all his toys in his shirt especially his Legos he didn't want to leave any behind. Mello thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Near you are such a baby." Mello said, while rotating his arm to get comfortable in the clothing.

"…And you're an idiot." Near replied and Matt had to hold Mello back as he yelled, 'What did you say to me you brat?!'

"All right settle down you two." Misa told them, waving her hands at them and Mello said his sorry but she received no answer from Near. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Misa he can't hear you." L reminded her again and Near groaned. Was the Shinigami trying to talk to him? Where was she now anyways? He wanted to get his hands on her notebook already. This was annoying.

L placed his helmet on his head, and lifted his thumb up. "Are we ready to go?" L asked, and received a chorus of yeses. Operation – The Sky is falling begins.

XXX

The task force members watched as their leader Kiyomi Takada stood up in her desk. Her chair had been knocked aside and her hand on her lips as she gave heavy sobs. Matsuda carefully reached over and patted her shoulder and when he did, she turned and cried into his chest.

"He's wrong – I would never be with Light again ever!" Kiyomi exclaimed and Matsuda gently hushed her.

"It's okay we know you're not working with Light." Matsuda told her but Izawa wasn't so sure. If both Near and L were working together and came up with this conclusion…Shouldn't they be putting their trust into them and not her? After all L did bring down Light the first time. Ryuk just chuckled at the scene; humans could be so interesting when they wanted to lie about something.

"Whoa look at all that money!" Ukita yelled and everyone directed their eyes on the laptops computer screen that was displaying the live video of what was doing outside. Kiyomi jerked out of Matsuda's arms suddenly recovered and watched as green paper floated down from the heavens followed by a few police officers wearing suits to cover their faces ran inside the building.

The people who were fighting outside and making racket paused as a dollar bill landed at the feet.

"Free money!" They all yelled, and soon enough no one cared about Kira anymore everyone wanted to get their hands on the money. Even Demigowa was distracted telling the helicopter crew to move in certain spots so he could catch more cash.

"I wish I was there right now…" Matsuda mumbled, and Izawa said something like he could buy a new car with that money. "I bet there is around ten million dollars out there."

"Ooh what's that in apples?" Ryuk asked, rubbing his hands together as if picturing that all the green paper turned into bright red juicy apples and he was swimming in them. The screen on Kiyomi's laptop flickered to a giant N and soon Nears voice appeared again.

"Okay we are now relocated in a new building and are ready to re-establish our lost connection." Near told the task force and Kiyomi refused to answer stubbornly so Izawa moved her aside despite her gasp and answered Near through his microphone.

"Is everyone alright on your side Near?" Izawa asked, and he heard complaints in the background of what happened to the hot sounding chick? Then it sounded as if that person got hit because there was a loud slam. Izawa sweat dropped and wondered what kind of officers Near worked with.

"Everything is fine Izawa we thank you for your concern." L's voice replied and he heard Near tell L to let him handle this because this was his connection line. Then L argued that it was partly his old team so he should have the right to inform them there was a spy among them. Near pulled the microphone away from L and had Miss Hale bring a platter of sweets in to get L off his case. Soon enough L was quiet again.

"If you don't suspect –"Near paused, and Izawa heard Near in a hushed voice ask for Kiyomi's name. Apparently no one knew it and he was about to tell Near but a loud clattering noise was heard. "L stop eating and focus!" Near complained and he could barely hear L's voice.

"If you don't suspect Miss-"

"Miss Kiyomi." L interrupted, he sounded like he was eating something. Most likely a certain sweet called cake.

"Miss Kiyomi," Near repeated, "Of being affiliated with-"

"You're in the wrong line of work." L finished and a harsh order came from Near that told L to shut up and eat. L pouted and said, "Make up your mind Near and Misa get me some more cake would you?" Izawa blinked, did he just hear Misa? Was she really there? Or was L still delusional? "Please and thank you."

"If any of you know this as the truth please contact us." A new voice said into the microphone.

"Matt!" Near shouted so loudly that Izawa decided he should just break off the connection until everything was calmer over there. Izawa turned back to face the task force and handed Miss Kiyomi back the headphones. However he did not let go of her hand and she eyed him sharply.

"I hope you forgive me when I say I approve of Near and L's warnings. I think it's time to put you on surveillance for a bit Takada." Kiyomi's eye twitched and her lips curled into a sneer.

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I'm not too sure if I can give you an honest answer at the moment. I think it's best if you allow Ukita and me to check your apartment as well. Besides if you're not hiding anything – It shouldn't be a problem, right? "Kiyomi tried her best to smile and nod.

"Yes of course not – no problems at all." Izawa removed his hands from hers and waited until she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys. She handed them over and gave him her address. "Drive safely…" Kiyomi muttered and he ordered Matsuda to stay behind and watch since he wasn't too sure about him anymore.

_I must warn Light before they reach my apartment! _ When she watched Izawa leave, she grabbed for her cell phone but paused when Ukita asked to confiscate it. She paled and handed it over and nodded numbly. _Oh Light please be careful! I'm sorry there's nothing more I can do here._

XXX

**If any of you are wondering – yes next chapter will have Light in it. So be happy all you Light lovers he will be involved. After all he is a major part of the story in both seasons so I can't exactly cut him off forever. **

**As for Near's past I wrote in there – didn't really happen I made it up so don't get on my case about it. Yes I know it's fake. **

**Also Mikami will be joining as well! Delete! I'll see you guys soon. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing! -Takiasmuse. **

**P.S sorry for double post up - something wierd happened with the story**.


	11. Rollin'

**So here it is the chapter I promised with Light in it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**Mooncry: This chapter is basically Light wins so it makes me sad face but it adds an interesting twist. I hope so at least. As for Near – I always laughed at that part too. Was cute! Happy face.**

**Music-hime: Yeah I love how they can act like kids. I especially love Mello and Matt's sneaky deeds. **

**Tavana: Here's your Light Chapter. Be happy he's winning – for now. I'm glad you liked the past part I wrote too. **

**Thanks much. **

**Previously:**

"I hope you forgive me when I say I approve of Near and L's warnings. I think it's time to put you on surveillance for a bit Takada." Kiyomi's eye twitched and her lips curled into a sneer.

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"I'm not too sure if I can give you an honest answer at the moment. I think it's best if you allow Ukita and me to check your apartment as well. Besides if you're not hiding anything – It shouldn't be a problem, right? "Kiyomi tried her best to smile and nod.

"Yes of course not – no problems at all."

**XXX**

Chapter 11: Rollin'

The entire thing was nerve racking. Aizawa was on his way to Kiyomi's apartment building to search for clues to see if Kiyomi really had a certain connection with Light Yagami. The reason he was so nervous is that he should have gotten someone to come along with him, because there was always that chance if she was connected he might bump into Light. Then what would he do? Arrest him before Light could get the notebook into his hands or die trying.

Aizawa reached for his cell phone with his free right hand as he used his left hand to keep a hand on the steering wheel. He ended up dialing Near's connection and hoping that someone would pick up and of course they did.

"Hello this is Near speaking." Near's voice appeared in its usual monotone.

"Near – this is Shuichi Aizawa. I'm one of the members of the task force and would like to inform you that I am checking out Kiyomi Takada apartment to see if there is any evidence linking her to Light Yagami." Near made a small 'ah' noise and then asked for a note pad from one of his officers.

"Alright Aizawa, I have one question, and that is where is this apartment located?" Near asked, readying to write the information down. Aizawa had to place the phone down for a quick second as he proceeded to make a left turn at a light and then he placed the phone back to his ear.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you after all I'm still working for the task force under L's command." Near gripped the notepad tightly in his hand frustrated but understood that Aizawa was just trying to be loyal. Near glanced behind him to see L typing away at his laptop he was showing the others what future actions they would take against capturing Light. Near turned his chair around and held the urge in to throw the note pad at L.

"Perhaps it would be better if you talk to L then? Since you don't feel it's necessary to discuss situations with me?" Near asked Aizawa, and Aizawa seemed to have forgotten that they were in the same building at the moment.

"That would be for the best, yes." Aizawa answered, as he slowed his car down to let someone cross over into his lane.

"Fine…One moment please." Near said, pulling the head phone from his ear and placing it on the table. He made his way over to the chattering group and addressed L for a word. L was more the happy to take his place for awhile so he padded past Near and while he did so he instructed Misa to keep hold of his laptop away from the other two especially Matt.

Mello glared at Matt like it was his fault that they weren't allowed to sneak a peek into L's legendary note collection. Matt shrugged because he wasn't even by the laptop. For the last five minutes he had been laying back in one of Near's rolling chairs and smoking. He really didn't care for L's plans all he wanted to do was go home and play video games. That was the sweet life. Misa giggled, as she logged off L's computer and scooped it up in her hands. "At least I can see where she is now." Near muttered, and his officer's agreed.

L sat down in Near's previous position and brought his legs up so he could be ready to think if needed. Before placing the headphones on L tilted over to the right and grabbed a strawberry and placed it into his mouth. He swallowed it and finally placed the ear piece on to speak with Aizawa once more.

"Checking, one, two, and three…" L spoke, as he tapped the microphone and Aizawa winched at the noise L was causing.

"L…?" Aizawa asked, as he wanted to get L to stop counting and speak with him.

"So you're heading to Miss Takada's apartment building…Alone?" L wondered, because that would be a very foolish thing to do but then again one person can make less noise than two.

"Yes, I am alone, as we are still not sure if you accusations are correct against her. We believe that she is innocent."

"I suspected this much to happen." L replied, annoyed how this always seemed to happen. It really wasn't fair how no one would ever believe him when it came to suspecting people around Light. It was like Déjà vu all over again. L told them Light was Kira and the task force told him he was wrong. L then told them Misa was the second Kira, but he was still wrong and in the end what happened? Turned out his deduction were 100 percent correct but even now he is wrong. It was incredibly idiotic.

"Suspected what to happen?" Aizawa wondered, as he pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Nothing, just be careful and report back if you find anything." L replied harshly, and cut off the connection leaving Aizawa dumbfounded.

"Something must have come up." Aizawa concluded and parked into one of the visitor spaces after circling the building to make sure he didn't see Light's car anywhere. He turned his phone to silent and placed it this time in his rear pocket so it wouldn't become an obstruction when he was checking the perimeter. Aizawa also made sure to bring his handgun before he exited his car, and closed the door filmy shut. He locked it and then proceeded inside the building. There weren't many people around; it seemed like a ghost town. Everything was silent and no other sounds were made except the sound of his shoes gradually rising to meet each step.

When he approached his destination on the third floor he noted that the door to her apartment was slightly opened, and light from the inside seeped out. Aizawa pulled his gun close to his chest in a vertical position readying it just in case there might be an intruder or Light waiting inside. With his right hand he extended it out and gently pushed her front door open but caught it before it could hit the wall to make a thumping noise. He made sure to close it shut behind him so no one could escape without him hearing it.

Aizawa took soft steps against the carpeting and stuck close to the blue painted walls. Her apartment wasn't very large; a small dining table was the first thing you were able to see as you walked in. He turned a corner and found two paths - one going off to the left in what seemed to be the kitchen. The other path leads toward a large white painted door. The light that Aizawa saw was from a large table lamp resting on top of the dining table. He continued forward toward the door and pressed an ear to it he heard rustling noises from inside. Someone was inside and that person must be Light. Aizawa swallowed, and knew this was his moment to pay back for the time he had to leave the task force for funding. Aizawa nodded and kicked the door open not caring for the slam it made. He entered and lowered his gun onto the back of his suspect.

"Stop right there Light Yagami and place your hands up where I can see them!" He declared and threatened them by loading his gun. Aizawa couldn't forget the sight of that brunette color hair anywhere. The figure whirled around and Aizawa was shocked to see it was just a young petite female.

"P-please don't shoot!" She cried out, holding a towel in her hands which was covered in dust. "I am only room service!" Aizawa sighed, and lowered his gun approaching the woman.

"Where is Light Yagami?" He asked, and the girl just shook her head.

"I don't know who that is!" She cried out. "Please don't hurt me." She begged, and dropped to her knees. "I don't want to die I am an honest hard working woman please don't kill me…"

"Relax," Aizawa told her and she didn't stop shaking so he had to pull out his badge and show her he was with the police. The girl calmed at that, getting back up, but stared wide eyes at him when he said that he was investigating this apartment for any traces for Kira since he might be located here. The woman's eyes darted around the floor boards.

"I wouldn't know I only see a woman here when I come to clean sometimes. She sometimes brings a lot of food home with her and I always found it a bit strange since she lives alone with no pets but I kept to myself about it." The girl explained as she threw the paper towel in a waste bin.

Aizawa tapped his chin, because to bring home more than enough food was fairly strange as if Takada planned to share it with others. He glanced down at the girl who was wearing just an ordinary plain green shirt and black jeans. She didn't appear to be lying at all or affiliated with Light.

"May I have your name as for record information?" Aizawa asked and the girl paled. She shook her head no, and Aizawa asked, "Why won't you tell me?"

"You have to understand my position. If you really are looking for Kira then I do not want to die because I gave you information and he discovered my name…" The girl replied as she was very much afraid of the consequences of getting Light in trouble. "I'm sorry." She whispered when she saw Aizawa's frown.

"That's all right just be sure to keep a look out on Takada's movements." The girl nodded to please him but planned to quit as soon as she got to her manager. There was no way she was cleaning a killer's apartment every day.

XXX

Light wasn't a fool, he knew that L would be planning to have someone infiltrate Kiyomi's apartment building. It was only logical to make sure he was pushed away from finding out information again. He couldn't call Kiyomi knowing that she would be watched by the task force. However he wouldn't let that bring him down. He needed someone to take his place for a bit someone like Misa. He would require the assist of another Kira that would draw attention to themselves so he could sneak by and retrieve both notebooks from the task force right under their noses. Luckily he had already found that someone by pure selection after hearing one of his speeches on the television one late night.

"Where are we goingggggg?" Sidoh asked in a whined voice as he flew behind Light while heading through the parkway close by Kiyomi's apartment. He had jumped the fence when he saw Aizawa's car and ran to hide among the crowds that would circle there. Light groaned he was really tired of Sidoh's obnoxious voice. Another reason he should be glad to appoint a new Kira in his place.

"Keep quiet would you?" He snapped and Sidoh lifted one his chocolate into his mouth and bit down on it.

_Light Yagami is just a human but he's so scary!_ Sidoh thought and looked around. It looked to be a peacefully environment and he didn't seem to understand why Light had gathered his laptop and all his things and took off like that. Nothing bad appeared to have taken place and no blood numbers dropped in front of his eyes. They only sat on their own steady courses and even Light's blood number's appeared undamaged by the sudden change in events.

"Are we going to see chocolate lady?" Sidoh asked, referring to Miss Takada as she always brought him 'the goods.' Light continued to stay silent and pace faster than before as if trying to get away from Sidoh. "Can I have my notebookkkk?" Sidoh's notebook was rested under Light's right arm where his laptop was as well. "Give me my notebookkkk." Still no reply was given from Light and it was starting to make Sidoh just pout even louder than before. "Lighttttttttt, I know you can hear me! All I want is my notebookkkk."

"JUST shut up already SIDOH!" Light yelled loudly, and a few people turned glancing at the boy who screamed at air. Birds flew out of their nests scared his shouting.

"Well if you just gave me my notebookkkk we wouldn't have this problem." Sidoh replied and Light growled, and pulled the death note from under his arm and knocked Sidoh in the face with it. Sidoh was unaffected by the blow, and opened he notebook to see a piece of paper was inside with a list of instructions of what to do with it. "What is this forrrr?" Sidoh asked, waving the paper in his hands around. Light just glared at him and slightly missed a certain blonde haired girl. At least she'd shut up when he commanded it.

"That is for Teru Mikami." Light replied, lowering his voice and pulled Sidoh forward away from the people eyeing him oddly. "You're giving him my notebookkkk?" Light rubbed his forehead trying to ignore Sidoh's quirky way of whining.

"Yes I'm giving him you're notebook." Light replied, gritting his teeth. However Sidoh was oblivious to Light's fury he only was focused on two things- His notebook and his chocolate bar. The very chocolate bar that was beginning to melt away in his hands so Sidoh had to take another bite to finish it off.

"But why are you giving him my notebookkkk?" Light wished there was a way to kill a Shinigami besides making them die to save someone out of love. He really hated Sidoh. If he could get his real notebook back this would no longer be an issue. Ryuk was a much better partner then this flying idiot besides him.

"Just shut up and you'll see." Light told him and shut off his voice from his mind. Sidoh frowned, he didn't like where this was going.

XXX

It was disappointing to come back to the task force building knowing that he failed at finding anything that could lead Takada to being linked with Light. Takada looked absolutely petrified as he entered but when he told them he found nothing she relaxed into her chair. However he wouldn't let it go so easily.

"We will keep set up surveillance cameras over by your apartment for a few weeks to make extra sure."

Takada frowned, that meant she wouldn't be able to see Light for awhile. She gazed over to Ukita who continued to clasp her phone in his big bulky hands.

"Can I at least have my cell phone back now?" She asked and Aizawa continued to deny her of that possession. She felt like a punished teenager on probation. This was getting ridiculous but on the sake of Light she would play along only for a bit longer. Thank goodness she hadn't saved any photos of her and Light together or she would be officially screwed. Light always made sure his number wasn't saved to her addresses list.

Matsuda had been flickering through the television screens bored out of his mind. The only things that would ever be talked about on the news were people's opinions about Kira and mostly everyone said the same thing.

"Kira is our new god." They would reply sometimes overjoyed and other times bitterly. Matsuda wouldn't go as far as calling Light a god but he still in some sense had a high respect for him. After all Light wanted a world without violence and that wasn't something to be punished for was it?

_People are only listening to him out of fear! _Aizawa had argued once against him and Matsuda did agree that was a dangerous way to go about things but maybe acting on fear is the only way to get things done.

_What am I saying?_ Matsuda wondered and continued to channel after channel waiting for the clock to signal it was time to watch his new favorite show, ' Kira's Kingdom.' Although it promoted Light it was better than watching the new death count for Kira's statistics chart.

Ukita sat staring at Takada's cell phone, he really didn't care for Light or L or Near or anyone else for that matter. The reason he was here was to work with his friend Aizawa but recently he had to admit things were starting to get fishy. He wished he had never yelled at L the first time he met him. Maybe then he would have been able to see the full story unfold before his eyes. Maybe then would he wouldn't feel so left out when it came to discussing little details that had happened between L and Light.

He glanced at Matsuda who looked extremely bored. When the team returned from the incident where they had to break in and retrieve Amane Misa's notebook they discovered Matsuda's memory was damaged. He had no idea who Ryuk was and couldn't remember the names he had taken. However when they told him to take hold of Light's notebook to see if it would jar his memory a bit he seemed to remember everything but the names of the people he found. That or Matsuda was keeping it a secret, which wouldn't make sense considering he was extremely angry at them for what happened to Sayu. This whole thing was mind puzzling. To think they were a task force, a once filled group that always shared information at L's side but now everything was secretive and he hated being a part of it.

"Ukita did you find anything at all?" Aizawa asked, as he plopped down next to him on the sofa's they had brought up to the meeting room. Ukita shook his head, and explained that if Takada did have any information it was already gone.

"I told you I'm not connected to Kira." Kiyomi said, sitting down in her own chair next to their primary laptop and crossed her legs. "I don't know why L would think that of me. Just because I once dated Light – doesn't mean I still harbor feelings for him. Who does he think I am – Misa?" Kiyomi snorted, "Hardly."

Aizawa rolled his eyes she sure had some horrible mood swings.

"Oh oh, look it's on!" Matsuda clapped his hands together as the big bold shimmering letters of Kira's Kingdom appeared on screen. Sitting under what appeared to be a throne chair sat Demigowa. The room he was in appeared to be dark except for the one light that shown over him making him stand out from the shaded out people behind him.

"What a joke." Aizawa muttered and Matsuda grinned.

"At least he still has a sense of fashion." Matsuda joked, because Demigowa wore a white suit with gold glittering stripes and a large red cape around his back. Kiyomi cringed.

"That's just too much." Kiyomi spat out, and prayed that Light would kill him soon because he was starting to becoming much too idiotic.

XXX

Mello was bursting into a fit of laugher at the sight of Demigowa's clothing choice. They had been moved out of Near's meeting room to one of the living room area's within the building. Apparently Near couldn't work under Mello's consistent babbling and L said he couldn't deal with Matt's smoke from his cigarette so naturally they were tossed aside from the stupid Kira case like always. Surprisingly Misa offered to come along with them- she said it was to make sure they would keep out of trouble yet she nearly fell off the couch holding her stomach in laughter at the horrible taste in style.

"I, Demigowa, the messenger of our god, Kira, would like to announce that we only need a few more money to be sent in so that Kira will keep us safe from those that are evil." Demigowa cried out, standing up from his chair. The gold stripes on his suit creating sparkles as the light from the set shined down on him.

Misa slowed her laughter when she heard this. Light was never the one to ask for money – if there was a will there was always a way for Light Yagami. So what in the world was Demigowa talking about?

"That guy is so stupid, I don't know why Light even bothered getting him as a talk show host. He's not even working under Light's orders I bet anymore. He's just doing this to satisfy his own selfish pleasures." Mello spoke in between laughter. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket that he had bought in a vending machine he found close to the bathrooms.

"All he's going to end up achieving is pushing Light's fans away which would be good for us so I say keep him." Matt replied as blew smoke out from his lips. Misa covered her mouth, and coughed from it but still with watery eyes managed to stare at the screen. Misa's breath caught in her throat. Mello sensed her panic and turned to see her with wide eyes at the screen. Misa immediately stood up and huddled close to the screen blocking the entire view.

"Hey what's the deal Misa?" Mello asked, and Misa couldn't believe it. Their blood numbers were dropping extremely fast.

"They're going to die...I have to go tell L!" Misa whispered out, and then turned and ran out of the room without even consulting with the two boys who just watched her rush out.

"What does she mean by that?" Mello pondered watching as Demigowa began to introduce loyal cast members to Kira's kingdom. His answer came in a split second as one of the crew members buckled over and died. Demigowa seemed unfazed by the events and introduced the next but even he gargled and collapsed dead. Now Demigowa was afraid and sputtering as he tried to carefully announce the next person but they grabbed their chest and fell. Demigowa froze center stage and looked toward the camera.

"Please don't kill-" The rest of his words never rolled off his tongue because he too was dead in a matter of seconds and the Sakura T.V. production cut off leaving Mello and Matt in a state of shock. How in the hell did Light manage to pull this off??

XXX

There was no way! There was just no way for that to have happened like that! Misa knew this was true. If Aizawa really put Light into a position where he was unable to use means of communication with Kiyomi then there was no way he could have killed those other people with Demigowa but even if she did manage to talk to Light– there was still no way those people would have died. Kiyomi didn't posses the eyes, and she couldn't have killed them without having their names. Misa knew Light would never considering getting the eyes because he didn't want to cut his life span under such terms. As for Matsuda's case she crossed him out of the list knowing he was in front of the task forces watchful eyes.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Misa cried out as she pushed open the doors to the main meeting room where Near appeared to be giving instructions to his three officers. L's eyes on her with a panicked expression. Perhaps she shouldn't have run through the doors like that especially considering the last time she did – she died. She skidded over to him, holding her chest trying to find her air. "I'm not dying of a heart attack just need air." Misa quickly explained when she saw L's eyes widen because she was gripping her shirt close where her heart was.

"W-what's wrong!?" L asked, his voice breaking off from his normal calm peaceful voice to a devastated one.

"Kira's Kingdom." Misa explained, finding her air and L became relaxed again.

"I told you not to do that! Only if it is important." He scolded her for almost giving him a heart attack literally. The way she entered and ran over to him was like a repeated nightmare that haunted him for weeks.

"Yes I know Ryuzaki and this **is** an emergency. Demigowa was presenting new members that had never been named before and I saw their blood number's dropping. "Misa replied and L looked confused. Misa lifted herself into the air and shook his shoulders. "They are dead Ryuzaki – they're dead."

"How can that be? Light doesn't have the eyes and neither does Miss Kiyomi." L pondered, he lifted his thumb under his lip and closed his eyes trying to search for an answer.

"I don't think Matsuda's involved either." Misa added removing her grip from L's shoulder and holding her hands folded to her chest.

"Yes, I don't think Matsu is working with Light anymore as well. I could see it in his eyes that he knew Light's desires were wrong that night…" L muttered, and Near watched as L continued to talk with the empty space of air also known as Misa. Apparently something had happened but if it was dealing with her, Near concluded it was a waste of time to pay any attention to so he continued with searching for related documents on Miss Kiyomi Takada.

Misa's fears had become a reality. It seems as if Light wasn't done just yet, he was building on to this little squad he created. "This concludes that there must be a third Kira now." L finished loudly so that Near could hear. Near's head lifted up to the sound and his officers appeared shocked by this.

"A third Kira…What luck…" Near whispered and took back his words about Misa's news being a waste. It seems things would be getting a lot more interesting.

XXX

Demigowa wasn't apart of god – Demigowa was just a fool. Kira didn't need to have worshippers like him around using his power for personal gains. Kira needed someone who understood his principles. Kira needed someone who wanted to produce justice just like he did. Demigowa wasn't justice – Demigowa was a tool and all tools break eventually. That or they could just be erased from existence.

"Delete." A whisper as he scribbled a name with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. "Delete." Another name erased because they weren't deserving of life. "Delete." His eyes glowed dangerously red, as he took small steps toward his laptop screen to get a better look at the blood red names that smeared together. "Delete." Another stroke of the brush of ink scattered on his new found powers. "Delete." A cackle as he watched their bodies fall. This power was that among the gods.

He turned briefly to see a Shinigami staring down at him with a bewildered expression. "Shinigami thank you for coming to me." The man sighed, and closed his new found possession that read with gold letters – Death Note. "Now I can punish others as the hand of god."

He was a simple man. A prosecuting attorney by the name of Teru Mikami and he received a question that was written on a blank sheet of paper when he returned home. At first he thought it was odd, but shook it off when he read the question.

'What do you think of Kira?' One word: God.

Mikami always had a strong sense of justice since he was younger. He knew the difference between right and wrong. He also had witnessed many deaths and had seen countless of people suffering. He learned as a child that you were either in two listed categories – good or bad. It couldn't be both it was one or the other. In a battle of good versus evil – evil always has to be confronted because if it's not it will triumph over good. However Mikami would not give into the evil not when people would thank him for being so strong when they could not. It was in this sense that Mikami felt he had to protect them not matter what. He was able to stand for them in the end. However…. In the world of children that is only true.

When Mikami attended middle school things started to change. He was confronted with even more evil. Victims would participate in helping beat him up and the others would watch on laughing at him for being foolish enough to go against the evil. He was left to believe he had no one but his mother but even his mother turned on him and discarded his sense of justice as a silly phase he was going through. She didn't side with his sense of justice and deserved to be deleted.

Luckily for him one night four of the most delinquent students lost control of their car and died in an instant. They also managed to kill one bystander and that bystander was his mother. At her funeral he wept in tears of joy because god had agreed with him that she didn't deserve to live. He could only keep his determination of justice for him and only him.

Everyone in his class was happy when they died. No one missed those four bad students. It was their consequences for being evil. They deserved to be deleted. Someone must take out evil. Then he became an attorney to thread out those who were deserving of death but then it happened. God had come before him and had been watching him all this time. God had not surrendered to those who stood against him. God felt he was worthy and shared his power to eliminate evil with him.

Mikami's hands brushed over the death note. With this he would carry out Kira's will. Mikami dropped the notebook back on the counter and dragged a chair over to it and sat down opening it back open to an empty page.

_Delete…delete…delete…delete…delete…delete…._

XXX

There was no doubt that Light's power was growing again. Deaths escalated in a higher rating than ever before and the public demanded that a new spokesperson would be chosen. It had been four weeks since Demigowa's death and nothing made any sense. The killings weren't connected anymore. It was merely just killing off people with acts of disrupting the justice that Light had wanted. Every time it had appeared they were a step closer to figuring out who the third Kira was something new came along and ended their search with a bitter dead end.

Luckily it seemed as if there finally appeared to a way to track Light and get some answers. Apparently a new spokesperson was found to take the place of Demigowa and Misa was shocked to hear that this person was handpicked by Kira himself and appreciates his ideals. Misa now sat in the company of L's lap in his living room. They had returned back to his apartment building but only to be separated from Near so that they could search for clues and still keep in touch if needed to on connection.

Matt and Mello had rented a room on a floor below them and just to annoy them at night Matt and Mello would find various things to tap against the roof. Sometimes she would go down there and make them wish they regretted pissing her off and other times L would go down there and really punish the guys. L's punishments were much crueler than her knockout punch. L would confiscate Mello's chocolate stash for a few days and then remove any pack of cigarette boxes he found lying around. From that day on things got a lot quieter.

Misa held her notebook in her arms, she never went anywhere without it. Even when she took a shower she placed it on the toilet seat. When she went to bed, it was under her pillow, and when Lawliet and Misa went out somewhere it was under her shirt.

They waited for the new installation of Kira's Kingdom to begin. It had its same title opening but this time the room appeared to be bright but there was no one in the room. Suddenly a figure appeared on stage and Misa's jaw dropped. It was a female with a light pink frilly dress on. The girl bounced left to right and her blonde hair was pulled into pig tails that swung with her movements.

"Hello everyone! Misa Misa will be your newest host!" The girl cried out, and Misa gapped at the mirror image. "Misa Misa is proud to be back from her vacation and ready to present you with information about her most favorite person in the world – Kira-kun!"

"_T-that's not me!" _Misa thought, a thousand questions coming into her mind as she continued to stare at the very alive Amane Misa on the screen. Misa turned to L who looked extremely pale. Misa felt her blood run cold.

"**That's not me - Lawliet!!"**

XXX

**End Chapter from now. Next Chapter your questions will be answered. Peace Sign! **

**Hint – A Change of Pace has the answer. 2nd last chapter to be exact – but don't spoil it for others – please. **

**I hope I have this part wrapped up now – I think I do so - Cheers! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a good week! **


	12. Clash

**Hey everyone sorry about the late update… I came down with the flu so I was mostly in bed all day. I wanted to say thanks for the favorite add – Peppermint and Taisho. Glad you like the story. Happy face! I also blame late chapter on beating Dead Space for the Xbox 360. I started to have nightmares so I had to beat the game to finally make it stop. I fail. **

**Reviewers:**

**Music-hime: I'm sorry for leaving off at an evil cliffy –! I expected to update really fast to make up for it but I got sick – sorry!**

**Mooncry: I can't fool you can I! Heh – Yeah defiantly on Misa's hit list now.**

**Tavana: You always make me laugh – I'm starting to like Light a little bit because your comments are funny. Thanks much. **

**Previously:**

"Hello everyone! Misa Misa will be your newest host!" The girl cried out, and Misa gapped at the mirror image. "Misa Misa is proud to be back from her vacation and ready to present you with information about her most favorite person in the world – Kira-kun!"

"T-that's not me!" Misa thought, a thousand questions coming into her mind as she continued to stare at the very alive Amane Misa on the screen. Misa turned to L who looked extremely pale. Misa felt her blood run cold.

"**That's not me - Lawliet!!" **

**XXX**

**Chapter 12: Clash **

'Amane Misa' danced around the stage swinging the microphone in her hands and then paused to give a camera a quick smile for her many fans however little did she know, most of her 'fans' were seething in anger. Especially the one boy named Light, who stood outside of the electronics store gawking at the screen with a ghostly pale expression. As if hearing L was official back was a big enough heart attack it looked as if god's way of messing with him was hardly over.

_How is this possible?!_ Light thought as he continued to watch Misa prance around the stage, she was as giddy as ever and wore that smug smile he had remembered since their last chat before the day she **died.** _If she's dead – how in the hell is she standing right there?!_ Light rubbed his temple this was getting to be a real headache. It's not every day that your 'ex-girlfriend' comes back to life and hosts your show. _Why is she there to begin with doesn't she have a thing with L?_

If he knew something like this was going to happen he would not have given Mikami his notebook because he needed to correct this error and kill her now. He needed to get in contact with Mikami but by now he had little chance of doing so. Light's newest spokesperson finally stopped her little performance and stood center stage. She placed the microphone close to her lips and smirked.

"Misa Misa is officially working under Kira's command. Kira-kun even instructed Misa Misa to tell everyone that laziness is a no - no to Kira-kun!" Her words suddenly just clicked in Light's mind. A couple of cameras flashed around her and a crowd of reporters huddled around the model.

_Wait a minute she's working with Mikami…? But why – has she returned to my side again? _

"According to our witnesses during your last photo shoot they saw you with a man that you claimed to be your boyfriend. What happened to him?"

_So Misa did tell them she was dating with Ryuzaki so why was she on stage – it didn't make sense!_ Light was surprised when her face twisted into a scowl. Her nose even scrunched up into disgust.

"Misa Misa and Ryuzaki-kun together as a couple…? I think not….That's just disgusting. I'm not that desperate." 'Misa' replied with a sneer. At that moment Light knew that this person was not the real Amane Misa. While he should be angry at this imposter he was actually quite pleased at the development. Not only that but Teru Mikami was a genius, he made the right choice in selecting him as the second Kira.

Apparently the two must have met up accidently and talked for a bit. This woman obviously respects what Kira dose and Mikami must have taken the initial to have her speak as his host. Which the fake naturally agreed, of course, being on stage now as the real Amane Misa. It works to Light's advantage because no one in the task force would dare speak out and admit she was a fake especially since they have been hiding the real Misa's death for so long.

Light could no longer hide the laughter as he tried to imagine L's expression on seeing Amane Misa on the screen. _Oh yes, Ryuzaki! You're girlfriend is still alive – a small slice of hope for you to cling on to and then I'll reveal the truth that she is a fake and watch him crumble. Looks like I win after all L. _Light's laugher grew as he watched his newest toy flock around the broadcasting room.

XXX

This was wrong! This couldn't be happening. There was no way that she was alive when she was floating in the air right next to Lawliet. Speaking of Lawliet his lips formed a straight line and he seemed to stare out into the distance as if lost. Was he angry with her? Misa began to panic.

"That's not me – Lawliet!" She cried out again, trying to snap him out of his trance. As if one person was enough of a worry to calm down, the sound of thumping came at the door to L's apartment. The person responsible for the noise was Mello whom was trying to tell L through the door to quickly turn on the news because his girlfriend was alive on screen. _That's not me!_

Even then the world seemed to continue to panic as L's laptop screen flickered to a giant N. Even Near was trying to get L's attention but he still sat spaced out, eyes glued on the television screen.

"Lawliet…" Misa whispered out, and watched as he lifted his right thumb to his lips. His eyes focused back on her and he gave a small smile.

"I know that is not you." He finally breathed out. Misa looked baffled, he knew?! Then why did he look as if he was in a deep trance? "I was just trying to think how Miss Suya-san got caught up with Light."

"Suya…?" Why did that name strike her as so familiar? Misa gazed back on the screen to watch the small petite girl wave half heartily to her fans. Her smile was misleading and eyes sparkled with a devious plot. "Suya Risa!" Misa quickly realized that it was her replacement model when she was sick. "Suya…" Misa gritted out hate flooding in her veins. Her eyes narrowed deadly and the blood thirsty Misa wanted out to go hunt down the witch and tear her limb from limb.

Suya Risa played her part as Misa very smoothly since her plastic surgery was remarkably done well. She was like an evil clone and even L had the not so great pleasure of meeting her in person. Oh yeah, she defiantly was involved with Kira there was no doubt on how evil she could be. If anyone actually cared to pay attention to her voice they would find out she wasn't really Misa. The accent in her voice would throw her off and also the attitude that strung within her words. It seemed however more people were interested in her body than her voice. Misa growled darkly.

A bunch of reporters gathered around her, cheering her on as a goddess. Misa felt a twinge of jealousy. _My fans….My life…My career…._Misa's wings slightly grew out and by now L had let Suya slip from his mind because he was getting center stage to Misa's deadly new transformation.

"According to our witnesses during your last photo shoot they saw you with a man that you claimed to be your boyfriend. What happened to him?" One reporter asked, leaning over the crowds to get a word in with Risa.

"Misa Misa and Ryuzaki-kun together as a couple…?" _Don't lie! _Misa warned the girl in her mind but Suya Risa was not a mind reader. "I think not….That's just disgusting." _Why that no good twit!_ Misa cursed, and her nails grew out.

"Misa, are you alright?" L asked but his words didn't even register they were just blocked out by the snarling Misa within her mind.

_Kill her – Misa. Kill her and make it all better. _The dark Misa chuckled, and Misa agreed with her darker side. Yes, she should kill the witch for lying.

"I'm not that desperate." Why must everyone insult L like that? Just because he didn't meet their view of normal – he was treated in a different context as the rest of them? It didn't make sense when people told her she was desperate for wanting to be with L. She wasn't desperate – she just fell in love with him – how was that so hard to understand?

"I'm going to _**kill**_ her L." She breathed out, and tried to lift herself into the air to phase out through the roof but L caught a hold of her leg. She snapped in his direction, eyes blazing. "Don't get in my way." She warned.

"I think you're taking this a bit far Misa."

"Bullshit." Misa cursed, and grasped her hands around his arm trying to pry him off her. Her nails dug into his skin causing his arms to bleed. L figured the sign of him hurt would have calmed her but that only seemed to spark her anger even more. "Let me go bastard." Misa cried out and L could feel his grip slipping because the pain was unbearable. However L wasn't going to allow Misa hurt anyone, so he released for a second only to snatch her left leg and hold it in a tighter grasp.

This must have been the form that Matt had warned him of. This must have been the Misa he had kissed that night to calm her down. L smirked, oh now it was his turn.

"Please forgive me Misa." L muttered, and the wild Misa continued to thrash about in his grip. He pulled her down into a hug and she released her grip to swipe at his face but he pulled back so that it would miss him and then pulled her close bringing her into his embrace for a soft kiss. The struggling ceased there, and Misa's demonic form was sent back into the deepest threshold of her mind.

Once he released the kiss, he noticed her eyes had softened and welled up with tears.

"I hurt you…" Misa's lip trembled, as her eyes glanced down his arm and looked at L's bloodied arm. Her nails no longer spiked slid down his arm inspecting the damage and L didn't are to winch.

"I'm fine Misa." She shot him a look of disbelief and he sighed. "Really I am." Misa still felt terrible, she was turning into a monster. Damn this Shinigami form of hers, she didn't want any part of it anymore if she would hurt L. Why hadn't the king given back her body yet she had been able to keep L from killing. So why hadn't she received her body again? "The most essential thing we should be focusing on is Suya Risa."

Her eyes darkened, and L pulled her into another kiss much to her surprise.

"Lawliet…?" She breathed out, blushing at his sudden actions.

"You need to stay calm." He told her softly and she blinked innocently.

"What-"Misa was cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked down. There stood Mello and Matt breathing heavily. The couple exchanged confused glances with the two boys.

"Lawliet Misa is alive on…" Mello trailed off as he glanced at the winged Misa leaned over L's body in a very sexual position. His jaw dropped to the ground, "Did we interrupt something?"

"I'd say something very kinky." Matt replied, staring at the way Misa tenderly held L's bloodied arm. Maybe it was some sort of vampirism love sexual thing. Misa's body temperature grew in a matter of seconds and steam radiated off her. L took her redness as anger and ignored the two idiots that entered the room by pulling her into another passionate kiss. Now both Mello and Matt blushed a bit and turned covering their eyes. They did not need to see that.

"We were never here." Matt said and he turned out of the room while having Matt help him pick up the door they broke down. Once it was fixed Matt, left hastily but Mello paused upon seeing Near's initial blinking for attention on L's screen. Mello turned it on and finally Near's voice came from the speakers.

"L there's something you have to see on the news." By now Misa had rolled off L and dashed off into the kitchen to find a bandage for L's arm. She was so embarrassed from the scene L had caused in front of the boys. L gripped his left arm that slung down in pain. He moved over to where Mello stood with a snickering smile.

"I've already seen it." L replied and Near seemed puzzled at the tranquil tone L held.

"And…?" Near asked, pressuring L to give his opinion upon seeing Miss Amane Misa back to life.

"You of all people should know it isn't her Near especially when she's right next to me…" L trailed off when he noticed that Misa was not right next to him and he became annoyed.

"Then who was-"

"Suya Risa- a woman who takes Misa's place in photos when she's absent. She had surgery to make herself look like an identical twin to Misa." Mello cringed, that was just weird. Why would anyone go to such extreme lengths? "When I spoke to her – she didn't like Misa so that could be her motive for working with appearing as her now. Perhaps she knows that Misa's departure was not just for a vacation purpose. "

"So what are you insinuating L? That she's demanding to steal Misa's life to make it her own?"

"That's precisely the point I think Suya-san is trying to acquire." L paused upon seeing Misa enter the room with a couple of bandages and clips in her hand.

"Mello help me." Misa asked the boy who was gathering information from L's conversation with Near. Mello assisted Misa by setting the stuff down on the table and helped her begin to wrap the bandage around L's right arm.

"Did something happen?" Near wondered since Misa's voice sounded strained as she asked for help from Mello. L glanced at Misa who was staring up at him with a silent apology. Mello caught this look, and knew that something terrible had happened between the two. He had to get a topic that would make Near drop the subject.

"It's mating season and I flirted with Misa so L got angry and Misa is just tired from my bad jokes, right?" He asked Misa who resisted the urge of punching the boy into the ground for making up a ridiculous lie. L just stared wide eyed at him with a small blush. _Mating season?_ L mused over the word.

"Correct…" Misa gritted out and finished the final wrap around L's arm and held it together with the clips she brought with her.

"Right…" Near replied sarcastically, "Well I'll go check on how the task force is dealing with this little surprise. Have fun." Near's initial vanished from L's computer screen.

"Aren't you guys' glad that you have me to save you from Near?" Mello teased, and Misa shot him a glare.

"Not really." Mello pouted, and Misa started laughing while L frowned at the sudden lack of attention from Misa.

"I was thinking I should go see Suya Risa." L announced and Misa gave him a bewildered stare.

"What do you mean go see her?" Mello placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah L, what are you suggesting by that?" She swiped his hand off of her still angry from his mating season joke but still managed to keep her gaze on L the entire time.

"Well she claims she is Amane Misa so it would be alright if her boyfriend were to go see her to ask her for why the sudden dumping on national TV." Misa gapped at L, suddenly feeling really bad.

"B-but I didn't dump you! I love you Lawliet!" Misa exclaimed, and started worrying that he felt that she had betrayed him somehow. He smiled, at the panicky Misa. She was being so cute. Didn't she hear him when he said that she knew it wasn't her?

"I know." He replied, and she started shaking. Mello backed away from her fearing life but she simply started crying.

"Then why are you going to go see Risa?!"

"To use this condition as a way to get a chance to have a discussion to her about Kira, maybe she will lead us to Light-kun." L replied, and Misa stopped bawling to stare at L with a familiar gleam of annoyance.

"This sounds awfully familiar Lawliet." Misa said coldly remembering how she was used to get to Light now they were using a new Misa to get to Light, déjà vu much? L smiled, he had to admit this was a bit like the first time as well except he wasn't in love with this Suya Risa. Bringing her in was no problem for him. "Nothing better happen involving you two or I guarantee there will be corpses." L sweat dropped and Mello mouth twitched wondering about the girl's insanity.

"You're the only one." L added, with a smile. "Besides who said I was going alone?"

"If I see her I'll kill her." Misa told him truthfully. She would not be able to contain her blood thirst and that girl's carcass would be torn in shreds like an old used up dog toy.

"I'm bringing Mello." L quickly replied, and Misa wasn't convinced.

"So you're leaving me alone with Matt?" Misa questioned, and L froze. Misa waited to see L calculate that information into his mind. If he wasn't still protective he'd let it slid but…

"I'm going with Matt instead." L corrected himself and Mello frowned knowing he couldn't tag along.

"Come again?" She teased, and L glared. "Oh I thought you said you were taking Mello along - Silly me."

XXX

To imagine one person coming back to life could cause such a giant impact was hardly believable but even the task force all rose from their seats to gap at the blonde haired beauty in charge of the new Kira's Kingdom.

"Misa's alive…?" Aizawa muttered breaking the silence around the room. Kiyomi's shocked expression quickly turned to a spiteful one.

"It can't be can it…?" Ukita wondered and Matsuda's head kept shaking no because he knew the real one was a current Shinigami with L.

"How is she – Is she – "Kiyomi continued to glare at the television set. That would explain L's recovery but to think the little slut would go on her beloved Light's show and cheer him on like she was still his woman. Normally any hurt female would cry but Kiyomi continued to bubble in anger at the girls lucky go happy smile. _I will not lose to her! I am Kira's queen damn it!_

For the first time in a while Takada Kiyomi took in on herself to do something not under Light's command. She spun around and faced the task force with a smile trying to keep her composure on how much she wanted to see the little witch fall over with a heart attack. To see that painful face of Amane Misa would bring those tears alright. Not any normal tears of course – tears of joy.

"I am going to go see Amane Misa now. I doubt L has seen the news and knows that she is still working under Kira." _Yes that's it Kiyomi make them suspect her of being the second Kira again. That Misa's death must have been an act and then strangle the witch on sight. _

"Think about it…" Kiyomi added, sensing their distraught of Misa being the 2nd Kira again. "If she didn't die wouldn't she have been with us working against Light? How is it she is his spokesperson?" They didn't reply of course being as lost as always. "She's with Light and we have to use her to get to him so I will go in and monitor her under secret cameras after all me and Misa are practically the best of friends!"

"That's a great idea Kiyomi." Matsuda said, even though he was still doubtful of the Misa on screen of being the real one. Something about him just irked him. She seemed too fake almost plastic.

Kiyomi swung around facing Matsuda nodding. "Yes of course it is and I also think we should not tell near considering he works with L. We don't want L to quit being a detective. We need him after all." _We need him and his girlfriend to just die. _

Ukita and Aizawa didn't like the idea but losing L like last time would not be in their favor so they had no choice but to agree with this little secret agent plan. Near's initial flashed on screen and Kiyomi smiled sweetly and unplugged her router cutting Near off from the investigation. _ Sorry Near your no longer needed. _Kiyomi pictured Misa's smile in her mind and clenched her fists.

"So what are we waiting for, let's get going. I have a meeting to attend."

XXX

Everything had gone according to plan. No one had seemed to notice the difference between her and the real Amane Misa. Suya stifled a laugh as she headed back to her dressing room with a curled lip. She ordered a fresh bundle of donuts to send to her room immediately. Of course her director wasn't pleased with her actions but Suya's response was that the fans needed someone to love again and she was just the girl. Sure she wasn't Misa but she was Risa, which was close enough, right?

Besides no harm was really done, if Misa really was so interested in her job she would have come back and demanded her job again however not the case. _She must have eloped with that loser_. Risa thought as she remembered the boy eyeing her donut. "Ryuzaki-san, you have made my life easy taking her away from my sight." Risa whispered, as she turned the knob to her dressing room and closed it behind her. It was small and packet together like a closet. Not like a star, not like the giant suite Amane Misa had. Soon she would move into the room as well. Then it would be Suya Risa's room.

Her road to stardom was reaching its new peak thanks to Mikami's actions. Rather her thanks should go to Kira-kun for giving this opportunity to rise in ranks. Mikami thought she was the real Misa too, it was so funny but Risa had a feeling that she couldn't convince the real Light of that. Risa had a feeling that Misa was connected to him somehow but it really didn't matter. Risa just wanted two things. To be a star and to meet the dreaded Kira, after all it sounded exhilarating. To her the man was a complete genius.

XXX

It was unexpected for L to see Miss Kiyomi at the front door of Amane Misa's client building. He was having trouble getting in because the, 'I'm her boyfriend,' quote only made them laugh since Risa denied that accusation on TV.

Matt stood beside him with a bored expression. His left cheek had a bandage on it. Matt had put up hell of a fight to stay behind because he really hated going out to places but he still lost. Now the fight wasn't just a standard chit chat but an actual fight.

L remembered that Matt was giving him trouble about his relationship with Misa again and he even threw a fist at L because L had told him that enough was enough and he was acting like a child. L dodges the swing and swung his left leg roughly to hit Matt. So now Matt was stuck with him for the day.

She looked equally surprised to see L standing there. She glanced at Matt and he gave her a smirk. She gulped ad tried to look away from him the best she could to hide her blush. _How does he do that? _L wondered.

"I didn't think I would see you here of all people L." She spat out, and held in her smile when she noted he was injured. L placed his hands in his pockets not liking this woman for her rude attitude.

"Is it wrong for me to see someone I love?" He stated softly and Kiyomi took a step back with a wide eyed expression.

"So you did see her," Kiyomi spoke in a victorious manner. "You saw her as the new spokeswoman for Kira's show?"

"Yes…" L replied feigning a hurt tone, and Matt even looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Well you'll have to wait in line because unlike your little love quarrel I'm here on business." Matt's eyes became sharp and Kiyomi tried to smile hiding the fact he was scaring her.

Matt suddenly did not like the woman what so ever now he understood why L refused to go back to the task force building. He also felt bad for poor Near for having to suffer with this girls attitude but he'd still hit her up. She was hot.

Kiyomi opened her badge and showed the security guard that she was with the police. Naturally they let her in and as a way to make sure she didn't seem like a bad person with the task force listening into her conversation. "Allow them in as well. They are with me." With that she struts off, and the security guard allowed them through.

"Thank you for helping us Miss Kiyomi-san." L breathed out softly but she was out of ear shot. Matt just whistled at her retreating from.

"So should we follow her?" Matt asked and L nodded.

"Yes, but we should have the attendants set up a different room for Miss Suya-san. That way we don't tip them off anything." L said, and Matt gave him a salute. L just sighed as he watched Matt run up to the first bunch of ladies and flirt with them to get them to do what L wanted. L was happy that he managed to get Matt to stay with him more than ever. He had a feeling Misa already knocked Mello out or the two had separated themselves from each other.

XXX

"What the hell is going on here- what trick are you playing?!" Mello shouted as he threw his hands up in the air and tried to contemplate what was happening. A simple game that was of pen and paper yet he kept ending up with the same name that he didn't want to see.

"I told you its destiny." Misa laughed, and Mello snorted as he lifted up his chocolate bar and bit down on it and placed it back on the table. This had been the 15th time that that Matt's name was circled.

"You lie – you're doing this on purpose. I told you I'm not gay." Mello stated, picking up the paper that read, M.A.S.H. "This is game is rigged."

"I told you it isn't I followed the rules and it's not my fault you only picked two girl names."

"Then add your name because I refuse to be with Matt!"

"Are you an idiot? I'm with Lawliet – I don't want to be with you!" By now the two of them were glaring at each other and Mello took the paper and shred it into a million pieces.

"Well find us a different game because I do not like this one." Mello snapped and threw it the pieces of paper in the trash can.

"I don't want to play with you because you're a sore loser!" Misa shouted, placing her hands on her hips throwing a pillow at Mello. He easily caught it.

"I'm an s-sore loser?! You're the one who cheated on Mario party and pressed start during the mini game while I was in the bathroom." Mello snapped at her and Misa crossed her arms with a smile.

"That's strategy not cheating." Mello gapped at her.

"You're impossible. I don't see what L sees in you. You're such a stupid girl!"

"What did you say?!" Misa shouted and Mello impacted the other side of the wall with a Misa punch. "Don't be such a sore loser – jerk!"Misa shouted and turned heel to go find something to eat.

XXX

(Note: The Amane Misa here is Suya, but since its Kiyomi's point of view - she thinks she's Misa.)

The clock ticked heavily and Kiyomi sat bored and waited for a word with Amane Misa and as if her prayers had been answered there she appeared with a warm smile. It confused her that Misa did not seem to react to her presence as if she wasn't an important person.

"I've missed seeing you Misa. It's been a long time since us friends have talked." Kiyomi chirped happily and now Misa seemed off guard by the quote. The guys in the task force building gave an 'ew' noise because they didn't understand the 'lingo' of women. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable it's just that we were both best friends that used to compete for Light's love." Misa head tilted to the side confused.

"L-light? Don't you mean Ryuzaki-kun?" Now Takada's eyes narrowed. How dare she compare her and Ryuzaki together as a joke? Oh she wished she could stand a just strangle the girl until she died from lack of air.

"No." Kiyomi replied, twitching but kept a smile plastered on her face. "P-please sit down." Kiyomi offered and Misa slowly plopped down into a chair. Kiyomi clasped her hands together and gave a small giggle. "To be honest it's been awhile since we've seen each other. I hardly recognize you." Misa stared at her blankly.

"Yeah…" Misa trailed off, and found it more interesting to look out the window then at Kiyomi. _Why the little slut, I hate he so much, I just wish I could break her neck. If I could break her neck my life would be complete. _Kiyomi just stared at her and Risa found her view steadied back on Kiyomi unsure what to say to get her to go away.

"What the hell is with Kiyomi – why doesn't she say anything?" Ukita wondered. "If she just stays silent Misa will get suspicious." Matsuda shot him a grin.

"We're talking about Misa here; she's never been the bright one." Ukita silently agreed but still felt annoyed that she hadn't just gone and asked Misa about Light already. Takada looked like she was more ready to start a friendly group hug thing then to work for business measures.

"Don't tell me you've never had a friend before." Matsuda asked Ukita. Ukita gave him a sharp glare that made Matsuda stiff.

"Yeah…But I'm also not a female." Before Matsuda could comment on it Aizawa entered the room.

"How's it going?"

"The mood's perfect for two good friends that haven't seen each other in awhile." Matsuda replied, as he looked back from his chair to greet Aizawa. Ukita just rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Aizawa said, and Matsuda scratched the back of his head.

Kiyomi was about to ask her about Light finally when Misa's cell phone went off.

"Please excuse me…" Misa muttered and reached into her pocket and checked who was calling. Her eyes widened slightly with a small gasp. "Kira…"

Kiyomi felt a throb in her head. _Light was calling her?! Why was Light calling her?! _ Misa froze and her eyes fell on Kiyomi whose smile was slowly falling into a scowl.

"She just said Kira!" Ukita yelled, and Aizawa leaned toward the screen while Matsuda put his headphones closer to his ear.

"Light's contacting her directly?!" Aizawa wondered.

"Y-you should answer it." Kiyomi spat out, twitching in her seat. If it was Light she was going to rip the phone out of her hands and kill her.

"Umm…Right." Misa replied and answered it.

"Hello?" Risa asked, and then she shook her head. "No I'm with a friend right now." A friend? That word held no meaning between them. "Yes were alone." Risa stated calmly trying to ignore the glare coming her way from Kiyomi.

_If luck is on my side I can get on the phone myself and speak with Light. I wonder if Light knows it's me, will he make it happen? _

"She wanted to meet with me all the sudden." Risa told Mikami who was sitting on his bed relaxing.

"I'd like to speak with them if I may." Mikami asked, and Risa eyes widened but she nodded numbly.

"Kira said that he wants to speak with you." Risa offered the phone over to Kiyomi who quickly hid her scowl.

_Perfect…I was right that he would know that it was me._

Risa passed the phone to Kiyomi. "Yes, hello Light?" Kiyomi asked, with a smile. Risa blinked in surprise. Why did she call Mikami, Light? If she knew it was Kira wouldn't she just say hello or was it that she was involved with the real Kira. Risa suddenly felt very jealous. How involved?

"Who am I speaking to?" The voice was masked like L used to have it. Kiyomi cringed in anger.

"What do you mean by that Light?! It's me Kiyomi your-"She froze remembering the task force members. "Ex-girlfriend, I know you're Kira and I know that from information that Amane Misa is the second Kira." Risa paled, uh oh, she was right about Misa connection to the real Kira. Mikami winced at her voice she seemed so emotional this woman. _Who was she?_

"Oh it's the chocolate lady. She and master used to live together. She works at the task force as a hidden spy for him." Sidoh announced when he was passing by. Mikami gulped, so this was god's woman?

"Y-you're god's woman." The voice was no longer masked but it was not Light's voice.

_God's woman – what's that supposed to mean??_ Suddenly the pieces joined together. This wasn't Light at all – this was the new Kira Light had been saying he would get one day. She had to admit he was doing well but working with this tramp gave him negative points.

"So does that mean that both you and god are in a position that you cannot speak?"

"Yes." Kiyomi replied, and stared at Misa who crossed her arms and was shooting her own glare back at her.

"You're being watch at the moment."

"Yes but how can I trust you're the real _third Kira?" _Kiyomi added third in her mind, not wanting the task force to catch onto her plans.

"Turn to Sakura TV!" The man cried out and Kiyomi heard the sound of something opening.

"What's that – Sakura TV?" Kiyomi said and Risa quickly stood turning on the TV while the task force followed the suit. A man in a white suit that was jabbering on like Demigowa used to suddenly collapse dead holding his heart.

"He died!" Matsuda pointed out and Ukita stood from his chair.

"This is bad! He is Light!"

_Mikami you're even better than I expected! _ Kiyomi thought and wrote on a paper so that the task force would see that she's cutting the bugs.

"What she's cutting the bugs?!" Matsuda yelled, and Aizawa lowered his head.

"We don't have a choice."

"I don't understand what's going on?" Risa asked Kiyomi who still had the phone in her hands with a devilish smirk.

"Now I can finally talk without any constraints - you bitch." Kiyomi spat at her and Risa quickly rose her hands up as Kiyomi approached her while cracking her knuckles.

"Wait you don't understand – I'm not the real Misa!" Risa cried out and Kiyomi froze in her spot. "The real Misa is on vacation – I'm just her stunt double – Suya Risa."

_So I was right! Amane Misa is really dead and this girl is just playing a part in taking her place. Oh I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! My stupid emotions got in the way._

"Then it's good that you're not the real Amane Misa, because I don't have to kill you now." Risa gripped her shirt tightly.

"K-kill me?" Risa whispered staring at the woman before her. Did this woman have Kira's powers? Perhaps she shouldn't get involved with the real Kira anymore. Kiyomi tugged the phone back to her ear.

"Listen to me third Kira – I won't have you telling this new girl my relationship with Light and you don't need to know my real name."

"Yes I understand – I'll leave the rest to you goddess." Kiyomi shut of the phone and threw it over to Suya who caught it quickly.

"So you understand? I am with Kira and the man who was on the phone was just a follower who Light has shared his powers with."

"Mikami is his name." Suya admitted valuing her life.

"Please join us in bringing down the task force and the little twit Misa." Kiyomi asked, and Risa smiled.

"Anyone who hates Amane Misa is a friend of mine." With that Kiyomi took her things and waved farewell to her newest partner. She was not pleased that she would be seeing a mirror image of Amane Misa for the next days to come but to know that Amane Misa was truly dead was a sweet success. She dialed the task force and got on the phone with Matsuda.

"Kiyomi?!" Matsuda asked, and she greeted him.

"I was able to get Amane Misa to work things out with Light. I decided for now on I'm going to be hanging out with her more like best friends should be that way we can find Kira together."

Somewhere scribbling in his newest notebook Mikami red eyes glow as he chanted his favorite words in the world.

_Delete…Delete…Delete…Delete…Delete…_

XXX

"How long have we waited for L?" Matt asked annoyed that the girl hadn't shown up yet. He couldn't wait to see for himself this 'diabolical evil clone' Misa referred to. L sighed; they had been there for two hours and still no sign of this double. The two deiced to go find her themselves. "Do you think she's avoiding you?" Matt asked L who walked besides him with a sour expression.

"Possibly because she doesn't want to speak with Misa does boyfriend knowing I could tell right away that she wasn't the real deal." L replied, and Matt laughed.

"What a –"The insult seemed to die off from his voice because when they turned corner they had come face to face with Suya Risa.

"R-Ryuzaki-kun. It's so great to see you again." Risa stuttered out, and she eyed Matt briefly before turning back to face L.

_Suya Risa…_ Matt thought and his face quickly changed to a humorous one. "What an idiot! Changing her appearance just to get some stardom." Matt smirked at the now growling Risa. L looked at Matt with disbelief.

"Don't say that!" L whispered hotly, "We might get kicked out and lose our chance to meet with Light or the third Kira." Matt rolled his eyes and cracked his neck.

"Duh I know that." He replied, "That's why I said it quietly."

"You didn't say it quietly…" L said, wondering if it would have been better to take Mello instead but he would probably act the same – brats.

Risa stared at the boy besides Ryuzaki with a narrow gaze. Were they brothers or something? They both sounded exactly alike? However it seemed she was in for more trouble since Ryuzaki knew she wasn't his Misa.

Risa made a small 'hmph' noise and pushed past the two and continued down the hall.

"H-hey she snickered at me that no good little-"  
"Matt calm down would you." L snapped and Matt growled. Like hell.

"I'm going to get a word with her!" Matt yelled, and quickly followed after the evil clone. L didn't know what to say so he just followed after Matt. However they both were surprised when Risa spun around and grabbed Matt's left arm and put him in a hold. _Very strong evil clone…_

"What were you trying to do?" Risa snapped, pulling at Matt's arm even harder. He winced slightly and L just watched with wide eyes. The girl was dangerous.

"What was I doing what about you – imposter?" Matt gritted out, trying to struggle out but she held the grip firmly. "Ugh!"

"Let him go." L finally spoke up, and both of them turned their gaze on him. "That young man is actually a very good friend of mine. Besides if anyone passes by they might find it strange to see Amane Misa putting someone into a wrestling move."

Risa silently threw a curse to L for being a smart ass, but he had a point. It would blow her cover if anyone passed by. She let go of Matt allowing him to drop to the ground with a thud not bothering to help him up. Matt lifted his head and flicked her off. She only smirked at him in response.

"I have business to attend. Do I have your word that you won't tell anyone that I am a fake?"

"If you give me and number, that will do fine and it better work." L replied sharply and she nodded telling him her line and then walked off. He glanced over to his friend who was pounding his fist on the ground.

"Matt are you alright?"

"Shut it." He snapped, and since Matt wouldn't take his hand when he tried to help him up he decided it was best to go home and report back to Misa about their encounter. Matt wasn't pleased about going home as he thought he would be. He felt humiliated but soon enough they would drag that girl down along with Light. He guaranteed it.

XXX

**End Chapter! Ooh Matt is angry and things are slowly building together to make Light's group very bad.**

**This is like a four on four kind of thing. Or four on five! **

**Let's see, Lights side is: Light –duh, Kiyomi, Mikami, and Risa and L's team is: L, Misa, Mello, Matt, and Near. **

**Yes! – next chapter L will get his meeting with Risa – alone and Near will start advancing on his own personal investigation. Matt will pick a fight with Misa – only because whenever he sees her he thinks of Risa so there will be drama! Uh oh!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Answers

**Welcome to our 13th chapter! I'm happy to get this one out of the way because Chapter 14 will be very hard for me to write but I hope you will stay for it. It won't be as bad as you think it will be when you finish reading this chapter. I just like to be suspenseful. **

**Yeah I know I'm evil – I'm sorry! Anyways before you can understand 14 you need to read this chapter so what are you waiting for! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note, and I didn't own it in Chapter 12 either!**

**Reviewers: **

Taisho – There is a deadline – Her 'state' will be solved close to the end. I usually write things differently. See I already know what the ending is before I start the beginning but getting to it, is the hard part but – we are defiantly getting closer. Misa has already started to wonder why she hasn't become alive yet. There is going to be a couple of surprises in store for them. Hint – The title of the story. Heh.

Tavana – you are so right I totally murdered that last chapter – I am so sorry. I don't own death note either! So don't get mad at me…I mean Light was in the last chapter and he did his evil laugh thing that makes me shudder.

Mooncry – I agree I totally can't stand her. That's why I dig this chapter!

TheJoker13 – Thanks much for all the emails you sent me, it's helped me be motivated to finish this chapter so here it is! Heh – I'll be sure to get 14 up quickly as well!

Toya – I hope that you will be feeling better! Thanks much for chatting with me while I was working on this chapter it made me feel happy!

**XXX**

**Chapter 13: Answers**

It was strange that the task force rejected his calls so Near instantly knew that Takada Kiyomi was behind this, obviously she was planning something. Although Near was a part of team L when it came to sharing information however as far as investigating he did as he pleased. Just like Near assumed that Mello although restrained by L's girlfriend would find his own way to continue on with his own investigation because the chase to become the first one to catch Light was still on. In fact Near took a little field trip back over to Japan because he knew that is where the Light had to be. There was no need for him to stay in New York.

Near stood from his spot and grabbed a box that was packed away from his trip. He opened it up and pulled out his new action figure kit. He grabbed a piece and wrote with a permanent black ink pen Light, and then with another with third Kira. After that he grabbed a female action figure and wrote fake L, and lastly he grabbed another female and wrote fake Misa. He set them out in a certain pattern.

"We know for a fact according to what L told us is that the new Kira is working sides with fake Misa and fake Misa is working with fake L who delivers all information to Light. So there is two simple ways to go on about this. One being –"Near pulled out his toy gun and fired at fake L, third Kira, and Yagami Light. "Kill those three and confiscate the notebook. However no matter what might happen we will never resort to that."

"Why not?" Rustler asked as he watched Near proceeds with his out loud thinking process.

"That's not the way we work commander." Near replied as he would never result to killing to get what he wanted.

"We sir?" Near placed his toy gun down adjacent to him and nodded.

"Yes that's right. We kill those three and the killings will cease such justification will not be tolerated. That's not the way L and I do things because that would be an insult. Don't forget that."

XXX

Kiyomi managed to pencil in another meeting with Suya Risa. The girl had submitted herself into helping out and this made Kiyomi all the more pleased. She had finally managed to get in contact with Light on her way home from work. She had informed her of Suya's connection to Mikami and she also told him of Near's newest plot to challenge him. She remembered Light's words exactly. "A challenge, huh? Sounds fun – I'll accept."

This meant she would get to be with Light again, it made her withstand seeing the mirror image of Misa in front of her as the two enjoyed a nice cup of tea.

"So I hear you get tons of fan mail." Kiyomi blurted out to the girl besides her who seemed to emit a cheerful wave of energy around her.

"Of course, Risa always gets fan mail!" Kiyomi rolled her eyes, _oh boy another third person talking nut case. _"Risa thinks it's about 200 messages a day and sometimes it's just over whelming.

"Two hundred letters – wow I'm a little jealous." Kiyomi said lightly but didn't mean a word she said. If she was hosting the show Kiyomi knew she'd get triple the amount of letters that Misa had received.

"You shouldn't be." Risa said, with a genuine smile. "You're very beautiful."

"Thank you but you know I was thinking maybe you should start making some demands on your own." Takada said quickly getting down to business. She had to make sure she was one step ahead of L like Light told her.

Risa's eyes shifted over to the wall, unsure what Kiyomi meant.

"You shouldn't just be a spokesperson; your voice should be heard as well." Risa's eyes snapped back to Kiyomi.

"Well duh." Risa replied, lifting up her hand and scratching her ear. Takada resist the urge to hit her for being so blunt. Kiyomi had to remind herself it was just a fake version of Misa. There was no need for violence.

"You should talk to Light." Takada wrote on a piece of paper and handed it over to Risa. Risa blinked but took the paper and examined it. It read,

'I have a perfect job for you Risa-san; you will begin judging and punishing people as Kira.' Risa gapped, letting the paper fall out of her hands. She was asking her to kill people?! Risa stood from her chair so suddenly that she bumped her leg against the square glass table. "Ouch!" Takada licked her lips, ah the joys of seeing Misa in pain. She held back her laugh and continued her little act.

"It's alright Misa; I have faith in you because I know there is still some good left in you. Do it for Ryuzaki-kun." Risa rolled her eyes while holding her left leg in pain.

"Oh of course, Misa Misa will do anything for Ryuzaki-kun!" Risa replied, her eye slightly twitching as she said it.

Aizawa leaned back into his chair and sighed. "We managed to get Misa back on our side again."

Matsuda gave him a thumb up. "That's our Kiyomi for you! She's good."

XXX

This was the greatest thing ever bestowed upon her. At first Risa was scared of Kira's woman at first but that woman just gave her a free ticket into finally getting a chance to settle the scores once and for all. Judging people huh? The person she would judge right off the bat would be Amane Misa. In fact as soon as Kira's woman left Risa was already dialing up Mikami's number. The dial tone rang and rang and Risa snorted angrily. Finally the sound of her phone clicked and Mikami's voice appeared through the line.

"Yes?"

"I have an important message for you." Risa giggled into the phone, her road to stardom was shooting through the roof. Once Misa was out of the way the fans would come to love Amane Risa. Of course some name changes would be in order but she was rich and soon to be very powerful. No one could deny her looks anymore. She was the true icon in modeling.

"You are to send me a fan letter that Risa Risa will be able to recognize as yours and you will also enclose something else in the envelope…" Risa grinned, rubbing her nose. "Five blank pages from the notebook. Carry on with your judgments and killings as usual until I receive the letter with the pages."

"What about after you receive them?" Mikami pressed, curious as to why she made such a big request.

"You have to stop using the real notebook. However you must continue writing names in a fake notebook. "

"A fake…?"

"That's right. Make a fake notebook that looks as close as the original as possible and afterwards act as if you are killing people by using it as a decoy." Risa replied calmly. She didn't want to laugh knowing that Mikami wasn't going to be the executioner for Kira-kun anymore. It would be her and only her. So now not only did she dominate the television world but also she was among the gods!

"I understand." Mikami answered slowly as if still baffled by the latest development. _You better because It's my turn to shine and you know what they say if you don't share the spot light. You die._ Risa chuckled, and hung the phone up. She flickered through her address book and stopped at a certain name.

"I suppose, I should talk with him one last time before I send his girlfriend to her grave." Risa whispered her eyes gleaming with mischief at the bold letters on the screen. Amane Misa – **Ryuzaki-kun.**

**XXX**

Near sat staring at a bunch of video screens in which each screen held a different person that was making speeches about changing the world. Among one of these videos there had to be the third Kira. Near tilted closer to the screen and Rustler warned him that it might hurt his eyes but Near didn't seem to care about that. What was more important was finding out who was this third Kira. It would put him in the lead, and that's all that mattered. To win, to win, to win, it was a driven factor for him. He hated to lose.

"If I was Kira – who would I choose to be the third Kira to replace me?" Near wondered out loud, eyes darting to a different face each time, but none of them deemed worthy enough. They all were just innocent bystanders just throwing out their opinions. He picked up a remote he had resting besides him and played a tape he had recorded of an earlier presentation of the new Kira's Kingdom or rather its newest name, 'Misa Misa's Heavenly Guidance.' Near just about wanted to puke, it was pathetic.

"Kira is a superior form and we should teach our children that Kira is ultimately good." Risa announced happily. Near pulled on his bangs as he watched the girl continue talking about how wonderful Light Yagami is. _Risa was probably not chosen simply by her looks of being a replica of L's girlfriend. So that means the third Kira must have known that Risa was a strong Kira worshipper. Someone she had already been in contact with during some sort of show. _

"Kira will not forgive any crimes no matter how small! Any person alive will die if Kira-kun feels it is necessary." Risa closed her eyes and smiled widely. Near shut off her screen and as he did another voice appeared behind him. Near swung his chair around to see a man known as Teru Mikami speaking about Kira in a similar fashion to what Risa just preformed.

"I'd like to hear Kira's voice. I want to hear his thoughts once again. We should follow his teaching exactly as Kira ordered. To me it's obviously the path to lasting world peace." Near lifted his controller and shut off Teru Mikami's speech knowing that it was him alright. Teru Mikami was the third Kira.

He needed to make sure the last puzzle piece of information was clear. Near had Miss Halle bring him a pair of headphones and then after wards he called the task force number. They answered for once, and he could hear Kiyomi's annoyance of his presence as she spoke.

"Why are you even calling us again?"Kiyomi said, as she stared at the giant black N centered on her screen. Near didn't have time to deal with her idiocy.

"May I please speak to Aizawa since you're too incompetent?" A large, "Ugh!" noise was heard in the background but Aizawa ignored her attitude and told Near that he was available to speak with. "I have a question regarding surveillance regarding Takada and Misa's meetings. Are you recording both audio and video feed to the conversations?" Aizawa scratched his head, that just went over his head but he tried to process what Near was trying to tell him.

"Uh, only an audio feed right now." Aizawa admitted glancing at Takada suspiciously.

"I see…Only wire taps at the moment. How interesting – Thank you very much." Near cut off the connection knowing that he had done his job. Takada was ultimately working with Light there was no more doubts about that and now he knew as well that Takada was trading information with Risa-san. The two of them would tell Mikami his role as well. Near ordered Rustler to begin backgrounds check on Mikami then he asked Halle to follow Risa and Gevanni you must trail behind Mikami and tell me his daily life style."

"Yes sir." They all said in union and head out to fulfill Near's Plan, it was only a matter of time now before he would get his chance to meet Light Yagami. Near chuckled, he wondered how L and company were doing.

XXX

Suya Risa was an insult to her real self and Misa couldn't believe she was stuck at L's apartment all day watching the two successors while L did his own investigation. If it weren't for the fact she had developed some her blood lust power she'd be able to go everywhere with him. Misa spun around in the air; she had been pacing in the manner for the last ten minutes. She had tried everything to contact that damn Shinigami King but nothing at all worked. It appeared he did not want to answer her because this was some sort of a test or he was just being a bastard about it.

"He better get in touch with me soon or I'm throwing a huge fit when I do get my hands on him." Misa muttered angrily and shifted around once more to continue her pace however she stopped when she found Matt staring up at her with a narrowed eyed appearance. Misa blinked and remembered L's warning to stay clear of the boy as he was in a really bad mood.

Luckily for her Mello was still in the room, he of course was her savior for now since her knight and shining armor was having a date with Risa. A spark of dark energy lingered down her spine. _Meeting Misa just a meeting, you must calm down and trust L. _Misa's angel figure said as it appeared on her shoulder and the devil on the other side urged her to kill them both. Misa growled at the suggestion to kill L and flicked the imaginary creature into the wall. The angel side chuckled, and Misa glanced at her with a questionable stare so the angel blushed ashamed disappearing into a cloud of smoke with a poof.

"Hey Matt, just the man I wanted to see!" Mello exclaimed, as he walked over to Matt not sensing the tension and raised a hand up to receive a high five. Matt turned his gaze toward Mello and just stared blankly at him.

"Not now Mello." Mello put his hand down and shook his head.

"What's your problem?" Mello asked, not liking his best friend's mood swing. Matt pointed at Misa and replied that she was his problem. Misa blinked what had she done now? Mello shot her a disappointed look and Misa sweat dropped unsure of what exactly she did.

"I can't stand to look at her anymore. She's a disgusting little wench." Misa twitched and then growled at Matt fisting her hands up.

"What the hell did I do?! I didn't do anything!" Misa snapped, throwing her left hand out into the air and then placing her hands on her side.

"You did because you look exactly like Risa. That's what's wrong with you!" Misa's lip twitched and she flew down into the ground and moved over to Matt till she was directly face to face with him.

"What the hell – don't you mean she looks like me? It's my body she's modeling after! How dare you insult me so low into calling me a clone! It's the other way around damn it!" Misa yelled, poking at his chest and a spark of lighting crosses between the two. Mello stepped between the two placing his hand out. His back was facing Misa and he was staring at his best friend with concern.

"Matt, chill, just explains to us what happened, AND we can just laugh it off or something." Mello offered, and Matt grabbed Mello by the shoulder with a sincere look.

"You're right Mello we should do that." Matt whispered, and both Misa and Mello sighed. Another disaster come to an end or so they thought until Matt punched Mello square in the jaw knocking him back into Misa. She stumbled back and Matt pulled Mello up and threw him aside.

Misa gapped, and stared at Matt like he had gone insane. Mello coughed out some blood and then turned to glance at his friend suddenly feeling anger pumping into his veins. Mello quickly got up and tried to tackle Matt to the ground but Matt was always the stronger of the two so while Mello stood trying to knock him over Matt just pushed him down again. When Mello tried to get back up Matt slammed his foot on his back pushing him down. "Stay out of this Mello I don't want to hurt you." Matt warned, and Mello reached up with his right hand and gripped Matt's leg. He pulled his head up, his blonde bangs covering most of his face. One eye was closed, wincing at the pain spreading throughout his body. His other eye weakly opened fighting to stay conscious.

"Don't hurt Misa just because your ego was bruised…" Mello muttered out. This situation would happen before many times. Matt always had the cold, badass exterior when it came to fighting but when he lost it was hell. Mello knew from the bandage on his cheek so he had lost to L which could mean a double strike was considered since they all wanted to compete against him. If Matt lost to this Risa girl, that would have been his breaking point. "You're not showing the cool side of you Matt. Your violence habits always made you put down behind Near, L, and I. That's why they never mentioned you as a successor to L. However as your bud I've grown to know that you're not as bad as they said. You just have anger issues." Mello chuckled softly letting out a heavy cough.

Misa ran over to his side and checked to see if he had any major injures. Matt glanced down at his friend Mello trying to grasp his words. A small chibi version of Matt stood behind him holding a chocolate bar up to his mouth and sucking on it since he had lost his tooth that weekend. The chibi Mello held out his chocolate bar to Matt and smiled. "Fwiends?" He had been considered the most feared whammy and this kid this little brat wanted to be his friend? Matt scratched his head.

"No way, kid go away before you get hurt." He remembered snapping at the boy hoping it would scare him off but Mello stood in his place tilting his head.

"But I wub you Matt-kun and I want to be the best of fwiends with you." Matt sweat dropped and blushes what a thing to say to someone you just met but also those were the first words any other whammy kid had said to him. Well there was L but L had to talk to everyone. They made him because he was the eldest of the group but this kid wandered over to him on his own and offered some sort of truce. Matt felt himself grinning at the boy he heard was named Mello and shuffled his hair liking the warmth that spread through his body.

"Sure let's be friends Mello."

Misa watched as Mello seemed to be struggling with his emotions as if he was having an inner conflict inside his mind. She tried to help Mello up, but he stumbled a bit and Misa wasn't exactly a strong girl so they both stumbled into a wall. The two of them making a small hiss at the impact but the pain quickly subsided when Mello's voice appeared in a very soft tone.

"Get out of here." Misa's eyes darted to him.

"What?" She whispered hotly. Mello pulled away from her and balanced himself up.

"I can handle Matt. Just give us a few minutes to simmer down okay?" Misa shook her head no there was no way she was leaving him behind while Matt was going berserk. "Please." He begged, and Misa's eyes widened but she nodded.

"Five minutes." Misa told him and disappeared behind the wall. Mello nodded, that's all he would need. He approached Matt cautiously who stood rigid staring at an empty space.

"Matt." Mello called and Matt seemed to snap out of his daze. At first his eyes darted around the room for Misa to yell at her some more but when they reached Mello they softened.

"M-Mello." Matt breathed out in an apologetic tone as he scanned over Mello's features.

"Matt I know a way to get back at the bitch who made a fool of you. You in bro?" Mello said with a devious smirk. Matt blinked at Mello's change of attitude. He wasn't going to tell him to calm down? "Nobody makes a fool of my best friend and gets away with it. Besides if we're lucky we can squeeze her for information and beat L as well." Defeat L? To defeat L was something any whammy dreamed for.

"I'm in."

"Let's go before Misa gets back we have four minutes. I'll get my bike you go in your car. I'll kidnap the girl and you be bait."

"No problem." Matt cracked his knuckles, he would think of it like a racing game. Nobody was going to catch him. All he had to keep in mind was that he was playing against that wench Risa and he would win. He would defiantly not lose to her again. He already swore to it.

XXX

The room was surprisingly dark as if it was more of a dinner date then an actual meeting. The only thing keeping the room lit up was a small candle resting between them in the center of the table. Naturally Risa had them bring in a tray of sweets and some whine before she told her guards to leave her be. L enjoyed the delectables and stared blankly at the girl across him. While he was proud that he wasn't feeling any attachment to the girl he also thought it was strange since it did look exactly like he and Misa were enjoying a nice meal together. It was probably because of Risa's smirk and the way her eyes gazed over him lazily as if she was really bored. He had a feeling she was laughing at him by the way he sat but what can you do? He much rather just be at home and celebrate Christmas than to be with this woman but he was obliged to a job.

"Risa Risa is sorry about inviting you so late at night Ryuzaki-kun." Risa said flashing a smile as she poured herself a small glass of wine. "Risa Risa had to wait until after the 9:00 news was finished." L tried to ignore the 'Risa Risa,' comments as he found if particularly annoying that now she was even trying to copy Misa's unattractive quirk.

"No problem like I was trying to explain to you before I needed to have this chitchat with you as it's very imperative to me." L spoke and he reached out for a brownie on the silver tray before him. He scooped it up and placed it to his lips, swallowing it quickly. Risa's brow lifted at this gesture – she had never seen anyone eaten like that before or to sit in such a manner. This Ryuzaki-kun was certainly a strange one.

"Before you start interrogating me I have a few questions I want to ask you if that's alright Ryuzaki." L shifted his gaze on her.

"Yes of course what is it?" Risa let out a small laugh and smiled at the boy. He seemed so serious compared to what Misa is. L shrugged, and went to lift up a next cake.

"Well I'm not sure how to answer a question like that so let's start with the basics. Misa has seemed to be pretty busy, how is it that you two manage?" L became stiff, and glanced up at the woman who was smiling innocently. L held back his growl knowing that's what the woman wanted from him to make him angry but he was a lot more restraining when it came to people he didn't know.

"Misa's actually doing wonderfully. She hasn't really paid much attention to your publicity. Misa's actually pleased that you care so much for her and decided to help her out since she decided to quit for awhile to have a relationship." L calmly replied and watched as Miss Risa twitched uncomfortably. She shut her eyes but opened them with a wider smile. However the side of her mouth twitched so much that L thought she would break down, start laughing as if she had lost her mind, and next be taken into a mental asylum.

"H-help Misa of course I would help…**Misa** ha ha ha ha **HA**!" Risa exclaimed, and she looked about ready to burst into tears as she clenched the table.

"Are you alright?" L asked, with a fake concern and Risa nodded extremely fast as if it was about to wobble off her neck.

"I'm just really glad to hear she's doing well. Thank goodness…"

"However I do believe she will be returning to her job shortly." L ate another cake, and waited to hear Miss Risa's response.

"I highly doubt that." Risa snorted, "Not according to what Mikami and I have planned." She did not realize her slip up in her anger and continued to give the information L had been waiting for. "See your girlfriend is in a heap of trouble because soon I will have the papers to send her packing for good. Takada has ensured it along with her boyfriend Light. So I doubt she'll have this job ever again." Risa finished with a sneer as she downed another bottle of wine.

L smirked he didn't even have to ask her about Kira after all. He just had to pick a fight with her about Misa and she'll blurt out every secret she's ever kept. Risa just gave him every single pieces evidence, every single tie to Light, and now he could track Light down. He hated to say this but she was just as idiotic as the old Misa. Well he should give more credit to his old Misa considering she was a damn good liar when it came to Light.

"What are you trying to say Miss Risa-san do you plan on trying to get Kira to kill her?" Risa's eyes widened but she quickly replaced the shock with a delightful smile.

"Of course not because Kira has better things to do than kill Misa – Killing her is my job." Risa admitted, her eyes flashing dangerously. L glared at this woman, since she basically flat out said she was going to kill Misa. It shouldn't bother him since Misa was already gone but still if he had Misa's notebook. He would have broken his vow to not kill anyone and written her name down in a second. Thankfully he left both Misa and the notebook in her case but he still needed to get her back. No one threatens Misa's life. No one…

"That's okay I won't have to worry about that considering you just managed to tell me everything I want to know so I can permanently put an end to Light." Risa's smile cracked, and all the color in her skin drained away. "Once he gets caught it will be nothing but bad news for him and as for you…You will probably be…executed." L smirked dangerously and Risa quickly stood from her seat fuming. L picked up a cake ignoring her and placed it in her mouth.

"How dare you insult me I am Amane Risa, I am a model and a star! Everyone loves me damn you! Everyone loves Risa Risa!" Risa cried out, slamming her hands against the table huffing.

"If everyone really did love you how come you changed your appearance? As far as I know they are cheering for Amane **Misa** not Risa." Her body was practically shaking and she looked at the mirror over in the corner and imagined seeing the real Misa smirking back at her as if mocking her. Tears rolled down Risa's face as she let out a scream, gripping her head.

"You're wrong – It's not true – It's not true! Everyone loves Risa!"

"I don't." L replied and Risa glared at him darkly, tears continuing to stream down her face as she smiled falsely.

"Don't worry you will when I get my notebook pages, oh you will die Ryuzaki!" She lifted her head and laughed crazed like.

"I would if that was my real name." He answered, and her laughter died in a matter of seconds. She slowly sat back into her chair and her head loomed down to the point where her bangs covered completely over her eyes. The room fell completely silent after that and L just continued to eat cakes while Risa sat broken in her chair but soon her eyes shot back up at L with a twisted smile holding a napkin to her lips. She broke into a fit of laughter and the paused.

"Ryuzaki..?" L tilted his head, trying to get a look of her face behind the bangs.

"Yes, what is it now Miss Risa-san."

"I find this rather unpleasant." She quickly got out of her chair and headed for the door. "I'll see you in hell." With that she exited the room with a slam leaving L to look out the window to see snow falling and the signs of a giant Christmas tree covered in decorations and lights.

"I doubt that…"

XXX

Misa found the apartment empty when she arrived home perhaps the boys had gone out to celebrate together on this lovely holiday. A holiday that she found herself to be alone on without L. What was taking him so long and why did she have such a bad feeling that tonight would be a Christmas that she would never forget…?

**XXX**

**End Chapter for now…Next Chapter 14: Shattered Souls…**

**Preview:**

_Misa's blood ran cold as a sharp pang shot through her body an image of blood red numbering dropping by the second appeared through her mind. _

"_Matt…!" _

_Matt took a step out of his car into the signal light's coming from the flashing blue and red on top of the police cars that surrounded him. He smoked his last cigarette with pride. _

"_Misa…Thank you."_

_A number of bangs shot through the air._

_Misa's eyes widened feeling time slow down around her. "Just what the hell were you trying to accomplish you prick?!" Misa cried out angrily, tears stinging the side of her eyes. "Matt…you idiot…"_

**XXX**

**Thank you for being a part of this chapter – as for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm listening to Time of Our Life by Green day it's making me sappy - so don't fret too much on the Preview. It will be a good read - I promise!**

**-Takiasmuse. **


	14. Shattered Souls

**Okay two people die in this chapter –Look I know I'm sorry and the sappiness – I'm really bad at it – but you might want to read this chapter because it's not THAT bad okay. I promise you. It's not that bad of an impact. Sad Face. Sorry for the Fail in this chapater!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers:**

**Love4hao: Thank you for adding this story to your favorites. I'm sorry I didn't mention you last time and I do appreciate it! **

**TheJoker13: You were right It is her birthday and that just totally owned me but I think I got this still. I can recover hopefully and make this birthday happen.**

**ZorraVixen: Thank you for saying that! It means a lot – I'm sorry about Matt in this chapter. I hope I didn't OC him too much…**

**Mooncry: He dies in the anime….So…I …Sorry.**

**Taisho: I'm not sure I was trying to follow it around the anime's time as close as possible since I hadn't read the manga but as for this part – No it hasn't been following the anime. It's skipping a lot of stuff around because I had to make my plot – work with it. I hope you understand – I'm really sorry for the confusion I may have caused. **

**Tavana: I know right, I know I find it cute the two of them now. I mean after watching the anime like eight times now, I can tell why people always say there is something between them. I've always thought of it as a brotherly thing though.**

**Blue-Candle: Hey I never said anything – I just dropped a preview it's up to you to decipher it. I'm sorry you're tired too! I hope you feel better and I should read your next chapter you updated. I will too! **

**XXX**

**Previously:**

Misa found the apartment empty when she arrived home perhaps the boys had gone out to celebrate together on this lovely holiday. A holiday that she found herself to be alone on without L... What was taking him so long and why did she have such a bad feeling that tonight would be a Christmas that she would never forget…?

**XXX**

**Ch 14: Shattered Souls**

Misa hated a lot of things but the one thing that always made her freak out was being alone and here she was sitting alone in her apartment in what is said to be a perfect holiday for couple and family members to embrace but apparently that wasn't the case even if it was her birthday.

"Lawliet where are you-"Misa froze unable to finish her sentence as her blood ran cold. A sudden pang shot through her body. Misa closed her eyes trying to get a feel of where this sudden dreadful pain was coming from and that's when the image of blood red numbers flashed into her mind. These numbers were dropping at an alarming rate that sent chills down her spine. "Matt..!" Misa shouted, and quickly spread her wings out and phased through the sliding glass door out onto the balcony. She lifted herself into the air and flew to where the numbers continually flashed through her mind.

XXX

He was doing so good at losing sight of them that he thought we was home free. He even used his smoke bombs that never failed him before but in his anger he made the wrong turn and now he was surrounded by a sea of sharks or rather police cars. At least Mello didn't get caught and he got away with Risa as planned, as for him, he didn't feel as lucky. _For one model, they sure hired a ton of body guards…Tch what an annoyance to lose to such a person. _

Matt leaned back into his car seat, trying to block out the sirens and concentrate on a certain person. He could picture Mello speeding away on his motorcycle with that Risa girl's hands wrapped around his stomach. Now he felt even worst because now not only did he lose but he was jealous of that girl.

"You there step out of the car with your hands out!" The chief of the police squad yelled into a microphone and Matt sighed, so this really was the end was it? _Mello… _

_Mello…You're constantly teased for being so emotional but you don't seem to understand that it's us that are the true fools. Out of all the whammies, you act the most human, and because of that you make the rest of us feel real as well. To me you're more than just a friend…I know you feel the same. _Matt smirked as he lit his cigarette one last time with pride. _Love you bro. _

Matt placed his hand on the car door and opened it stepping out into the world letting the bright light from the signals outline his tall figure. He felt cornered, but he wasn't the least bit afraid. He had learned to not fear things like this if a sort of situation were to ever come about. The person who taught him this was a certain youngster that was a workaholic.

_Near…While you can be a real prick at times with that attitude of yours…I know it's all a sham because like me you keep your emotions bottled. While I respect your decision to keep your distance – I have one favor to ask? Could you stop the damn pointless fight versus Mello? It's a real pain in the ass to hear Mello bitch at night. _

Matt pulled his yellow goggles down over his eyes and lifted his arms with a grin. He lost, he admitted it but he wasn't going out without saying his final words to one more person.

_That's right L I have a score to settle with you…Or rather should I address you as Lawliet? Don't ever forget your our strength you bastard! We look up to you as an older brother and perhaps even as a father figure since we constantly test ourselves to follow in your footsteps…Yes I admit it you Lawliet - I wanted to beat you too. I'm sorry for being the main trouble maker in this makeshift family but I do not have any regrets from doing so since you've built a damn backbone from it…Though I do want something from you as well… I need you to make lots and lots of babies with Misa as nothing would make me happier than to see Mello attempt to babysit. It would be priceless. _

The police loaded their guns and pointed it at him waiting for the order to fire. The chief raised his hands to signal the final command. By now the stub on his cigarette was just about out now. He looked over to his right to see Misa staring at him or at least a figment of his imagination because this Misa appeared to have angel wings instead of the black devilish ones from before.

_I almost forgot about you Misa…You're very important too since you looked out for us, and brought us together again. Take care of my family would you? You have earned my respect and my approval…Thank you…_

The chief's hand dropped and the sound of bangs rang out though the air. Matt's cigarette dropped to the ground and he was thrown back, landing against the car door with a thud.

"Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish you prick?!" Matt opened his eyes slowly to see black wings surrounding him. Misa sat on top of him and a round of bullets rested along the floor near where he sat. Apparently she had pushed him over in just the nick of time and out of the range of fire. Matt looked around to see the police all stunned that every bullet missed him completely.

"Misa…?" He asked and she quickly got up and pulled him up as well.

"No time…!" She dragged him across the road right past a police officer who just stared at him with wide eyes. Misa was pulling him toward a building. What the hell was she doing?!

"Wait- I can't pass through walls!!" Matt shouted closing his eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Somehow Misa had phased through the walls and allowed him to do the same. Misa shot him an annoyed look.

"Matt…you idiot…" She breathed out, tears stinging the sides of her eyes. Misa didn't say anything else though as she was too focused in getting him home. There was no way she was letting anyone die on her birthday! Besides to be able to see those red numbers that were previously falling now quickly rising felt amazing. Matt was safe, thank god, but one thing did irk her – how come she didn't die?

XXX

She was supposed to be well respected and feared after all she was pretty much like the fourth Kira but even then that Ryuzaki-kun stood up to her. He called her a fake and made her mind feel as if it was breaking in two but all was well now as she went to her mailbox and clasped her newest mail in her hands. Inside it was the very prize she had wanted to receive the three sheets of notebook paper from the Death Note. Risa quickly reached into her purse and picked up a pen.

"Die Amane Die!" Risa yelled as she scribbled her name on the paper and grinned but something weird happened as soon as she wrote Misa's name as it vanished on the paper. "What the hell?!" So she wrote it again and yet it still vanished. "Why won't it allow me to kill her – Misa has to die!" Risa put the pen back into her purse and then grabbed her cell phone and dialed Kira's woman's cellular. Soon enough after a couple of rings she could hear that woman's voice.

"Who's speak-"

"Why won't she die damn it, is she some sort of god too?!" Risa screeched into the phone that it took Takada awhile to recover.

"W-who are you referring to? No one is a god but Light."

"Then why won't Amane Misa die!?" Risa asked, grabbing another pen she saw and tried it out but the same thing kept happening. Over and over, how annoying this was for her to have to watch it. There was something the blasted woman knew that she didn't.

"Oh you idiot, you mean to tell me all this time you had no idea that the bitch was already dead?" Takada asked with a chuckle in her voice. Risa froze, she was already **dead**?! That bastard was stringing her along and she was already dead. Risa jaw clenched.

"Why wasn't I informed? I wouldn't have blurted so much out to her boyfriend had I known this dumb ass." Risa gritted out and she heard a gasp through the line.

"You told Ryuzaki – Everything?! Are you an idiot – do you understand that I have to report this to Light!?"

"Not my fault woman – you should have told me from the start. The one he'll punish is you not me." Risa huffed, and the phone clicked on her. "That witch hung up on me! No matter at least Amane Misa is dead!" Risa spun around in happiness and headed from the front door to see her newest security guard Lidner standing there.

"Miss Misa-san, there is a group of troublemakers trying to kidnap you, please let me escort you out." Risa sighed, just wonderful; just what she needed more pointless drama.

"Whatever as long as I get home because I'm tired of all this stupidity and plan on celebrating my birthday." Lidner blinked, her birthday or did she mean Misa's birthday? Risa pushed through the door and when she did a motorcyclist appeared ready to pick her up. The motorcyclist took his helmet off, and revealed that he was a blonde haired god. Risa drooled, but she quickly recovered when she heard Linder say Mello. _Uh oh, I've heard about him from Mikami's Shinigami. He's working on the case trying to capture Light with Near_. Apparently her bodyguard was familiar with this guy too_. __I should really do better background checks on these people. _

"Miss Misa-san I think it's better if you go with Mello, he's a good person, I promise." Lidner told her and Risa glared at her. _I'm not that dumb – I know he's planning something but least I have my favorite notebook pages tucked away inside my bra. Score one for being crafty! _

"Oh, is that so? Why thank you Mr. Mello-kun!" Risa exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Mello looked the other away annoyed and just put back on his helmet. Risa huffed, how rude. She headed over to the motorcycle and hopped on wrapping her hands around her kidnapper. _Now what did Sidoh say his real name was…? Oh that's right Mihael Keehl…_ Risa pressed her chest into his back, oh at least she could enjoy this body before she had to eliminate it.

Mello cringed maybe he should have been bait instead. I mean sure she was pretty, Misa was a very beautiful girl but just having her snuggle him like this he felt like L would pop out and just kill him any second now. Thank god this wasn't Amane Misa or he'd be a corpse in the road. Mello glanced back briefly to see a red convertible steer off to the right with a group of police cars chasing by. _Matt…_

XXX

Misa had managed to distance them from the police rather Kira worshippers and that meant they were out of the danger zone but something still haunted her. She just prevented something that was supposed to happen didn't that mean she was supposed to die? She really wasn't thinking of what saving him would have an effect on her status – blame her act then think policy. Matt was awfully quiet he hadn't even said thanks to her about saving his life yet –jerk but the way he was looking at her was full of sincerity.

"Misa – you didn't have to do that." He finally spoke, and his words shocked her. It sounded so familiar weren't those the exact words L told her the day they met up again. Lawliet's voice, his words, just a different person, and it was a different wavelength of emotions.

"Shut up Matt – I really wasn't in the mood to let anyone die on my birthday." She whispered as she continued to guide him down the streets.

"It's your birthday?" He sounded guilty, and she stopped and glanced back at him with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry – seeing you alive is enough of a gift from you." Misa said, as she approached him to flick him on the forehead. Matt blushed at the comment and she grinned so he pushed her away gently.

"Hey sorry love but I'm taken." Misa crossed her arms and nodded in approval.

"Glad you finally admitted it." Misa replied as she looked up and down examining him. "Now I can finally tell L you're not straight. Maybe then will he stop being so over protective?"

"Wait – you can't tell L that! I have an image to keep you know and besides teasing him is just too damn fun ne?" Matt pulled the blonde in his arms and kissed her cheek. He earned a 'Misa punch' into the wall. People who were passing by at first thought they were a couple suddenly not too sure anymore…

"You're such a –"Misa grabbed her chest, her heart it stung so badly that she dropped to one knee. People started freaking out yelling, 'Kira's nearby,' and turning tails to leave Misa kneeling and placing her forehead on the side walk. Matt saw this and skid over to her, asking to her why this was happening.

"S-saved you…Get back home…Lawliet…S-sorry." Misa gaped out, sweat dripping down her forehead. Matt placed his hand on her back but found it fell right through her. She was disappearing on the spot.

"Hey – you can't die on your birthday - that's not fair – don't make me tell Lawliet…Misa pull through this." He whispered to the fading girl before him with a panicked expression. She gave him a warm hearted smile, and disappeared into a thin air leaving Matt gaping at the empty space. Matt punched the floor angrily as tears hit the concrete.

"Matt…?" A voice came from behind him and Matt turned to see Lawliet staring blankly at the boy. Matt swallowed, and glanced back to the ground.

"Lawliet…I'm so sorry." Matt whispered, and L was shocked to see Matt of all people - _crying_? Where was Mello and where was Misa…? "It's my entire fault – gone – all my fault. Once again I managed to fail at being one of your successors." Lawliet blinked, he didn't care about the successor thing as much as anyone thought. He moved over to Matt and helped him up back on his feet but Matt wouldn't look at him. However he could see the wounds from what appeared to be gun shots in his clothing.

"Are you okay Matt?" L asked worried for Matt's life, because if Matt was bleeding to death that meant L needed to get him to a doctor fast.

"Yes! I'm fine but – gone!"

"What's gone – I don't understand..?" Lawliet asked trying to decipher his message but nothing came up. Matt shook his head, and took a breather, god why hadn't he just died faster? Why did she stop them from killing him?

"Misa's gone L…She's dead and she's not coming back this time Lawliet…"

XXX

The pain was gone in a matter of seconds and Misa shifted her gaze around the room. Such a familiar looking room too, Misa sighed realizing that she was inside of a court house again. The jury seats were empty but the judge's seat was taken as once again she found herself at the looking up at his royal highness the King of Shinigamis. Misa bowed, and expected him to yell at her but he lifted up his bone like fingers and scratched his jaw as if examining her.

"I believe you know why I have called you here….Amane Misa." Misa sweat dropped, and tried her best to crack a smile.

"Is it because I interfered with the stream of time and saved a person's life out of love?" The King of Shinigami looked bewildered.

"What?" He asked, and she silently cursed herself. He didn't know!? Well damn she just screwed herself big time. "Oh yes that incident. Don't worry you're not going to get punished for that since you are still on your task in helping me with my studies." Misa tilted her head. She was off the hook, and so easily too? "After all you still have a task to complete for us which is why I called you down here…Amane Misa."

Misa glared at him, and then remembered how much pain he put her in just to tell her about the stupid task. She thought she was freaking dying and oh no Matt….Misa placed her right hand to her face and shook her head and Lawliet….She suddenly felt really sick and did not want to go home. The King of Shinigami just chuckled at the girl's display of mixed emotions. She resumed her glare back on the King.

"Wait -Why haven't I received my real body back – you said that I haven't completed my task but L hasn't even touched the notebook!" Misa shouted and even pulled her notebook out of her shirt and displayed it to the King. He demanded to see it and she passed it over to him. She watched as he opened and flicked through the pages.

"Yep still nothing written but still you have not completed the task as you have yet to reach the **fun…**part." Misa didn't like the sound of his idea of fun as she watched him chuckle and hand the book back to her.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Misa asked, and the King of Shinigami lifted his hand up to silence her cries.

"Another time perhaps as I'm a very busy man and oh – Your little friend Mello – He's going to die – put on a good show for us! You have exactly 3 minutes to do so…Amane Misa" Misa eyes widened and the blood numbers appeared in her mind before she could shout an insult at him for doing this to her as a joke a sharp pain came to the back of her head and Misa awoke in front of a large church clutching her notebook.

Looks like she'd have to bring home another Christmas gift home…Misa lifted up into the air and flew toward the church. She didn't see any dangerous except for a truck sitting just inside the arch entrance. Misa phased through the back of the vehicle and heard giggling she turned to the female voice to find a mirror image of herself – somewhat stripped and gathering pieces of paper into her hand.

Suya Risa…Misa snarled and her wings spread out in offensive manner ready to strike if needed. The blood numbers becoming not as important news as the blood inside her boiled and pulsed angrily. Misa's nails grew sharp and her eyes narrow red. The transformation causing L's notebook to slip from her hands and fall down onto the trucks ground making Risa jump from the noise. She even put down the notebook paper she was about to kill Mello with when she noticed a thin black booklet on the ground. She scrambled over to it and lifted it up.

"What kind of book is this?" Risa wondered, and then saw the golden letters and trailed over them. "Death Note...How did this get here?"

"Release my book Risa." A harsh voice came from behind her with a growl. Risa stiffened and slowly wheeled herself around to see a devil and not just any devil – Amane Misa to be exact. Risa gave a sharp scream and tightened the towel around her as she quickly sprang up from her spot on the ground dropping the book. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time…I've been waiting for the moment where I could rip your insides out and have pretty new colored wallpaper. Do you know what color that is hmm Risa Risa?" Misa asked coldly approaching Risa in slow menacing steps.

Risa eyes widened fearfully, she did not want to die by Misa's hands it was not supposed to end like this. She was to be the victor not the – gulp – v-victim. Misa grin spread as she lifted her hand out and then slashed it down on Risa shoulder. She lout an ear piercing scream holding her shoulder as blood splattered on the walls.

"Red, is a lovely color. Your death is sure a nice birthday present." Misa added, and Risa turned toward the front of the vehicle and started knocking on the windows calling for Mello's help. Only a shadow loomed over her dangerously and two piercing red eyes.

"No- No- Nooooo!" Risa cried out, shriveling into a ball in the corner of the truck, tears sliding down her face while the hold on her shoulder pressured and ceased.

Misa glanced down at the girl and sighed, _damn it Light way to ruin my fun_. The girl was now staring at Misa with wide dead eyes. Before Misa could rip her limbs off it seemed she had died due to a heart attack. Misa transformation changed back to normal and Misa decided to see what the hell she was writing and there read, 'Mihael' unfinished. So she was the one who was planning to kill Mello…Glad she's dead than! Misa grabbed hold of her notebook and placed it back into her shirt and just as she did so the doors to the truck opened and there was Mello breathing heavily. So he did hear her screams, a little late, ne?

"What- Misa?" He sounded confused and eyes darted to the bloodied corpse that lay in the corner. The once kidnapped girl, Risa, sat eyes wide and dull as if her soul had been taken straight out of her body so Mello didn't know what to say when he glanced back over to a now humming happily Misa.

"Oh relax I didn't kill her – I wanted to but I didn't kill her. It seems Light has a knack for saving me from kill people. Won't he be pleased to hear when I do meet up with him?" Misa chirped and jumped out of the vehicle besides Matt. "Shall we go home? I'm really worried about Lawliet and Matt."

"Matt is _alive_?" Mello asked a small grin appearing on his lips. Misa glanced at him and felt the turmoil in his heart.

"Yes – Matt is very alive. The one who is dead is me – and that is why we need to go explain besides I want cake damn it – It's my birthday after all." Misa told him and she watched as his smile quickly fade into a frown.

"Cheer up – after all you just gave me the best birthday present in the world. After all Risa is dead!" Misa said, directing him away from the building.

"I thought you were a nice girl?" Mello asked silently and Misa gave him a mischievous grin.

"Hello," She placed her hand out to Mello who scratched his head. "I'm the second Kira nice to meet you; I'm a very naughty girl." Misa winked and she pointed to the building behind her and as she did it exploded. Both Misa and Mello eyes widen tenfold. "I didn't do that…" Misa muttered, and Mello backed away from her.

"Right well I'll see you home!" Mello ran off toward his motorcycle and took off leaving her behind to watch the embers spread around the church building knowing a certain Shinigami King decided to add an element in destruction. She had a feeling he wanted her to kill Risa and since he didn't get his way he was probably pretty pissed off. Misa decided it was time for her to go home to after all poor L was probably having a break down again. Misa made an 'ugh' noise as she shook her head. Why'd she have to be so damn dramatic in front of Matt? Damn her actress skills.

The sound of sirens appeared and Misa was shocked to see the task force appeared what bothered her most from the scene were that Aizawa, Ukita, and Matsuda were the only ones here. Matsuda ran up to the smoke building and cursed.

"First we lose Takada to a heart attack now we've also lost Risa. Not only do we have one shattered souls on our hands but two…" Misa's ears perked up, wait, what did she just hear? Kiyomi was dead as well? Why did that happen and why wasn't she there to witness it? Damn...

XXX

Kiyomi paced around the room, she was royalty screwed. First she has a fight with Risa because Risa managed to screw everything up and tell Ryuzaki everything but now she has to call Light and let him know that she failed to do her job. She failed in letting L catch up to him. She had failed to be a good wife.

Her cellular was buzzing in her purse – It was Light and she didn't dare pick up. He must have seen the news and saw that Risa had been kidnapped by two boys. Again she failed when Near called her told tell her Risa was actually abducted by Mello.

The task force was too busy caught up in the whole commotion that she did manage to sneak away, and finally she picked up the phone with tears threatening to fall.

"Light…?" Takada whispered out and a sharp voice snapped back her name wondering why she wouldn't pick up her phone. "I um...have a confession to make…L knows about everything Light…"

"What do you mean – everything? Who the hell told him!?" Light growled darkly and Takada sniffled loudly trying to play a victim so she wouldn't die by Light's hands.

"Suya Risa did…L and Risa were talking and she was drunk so she…"

"Damn it Misa…ARGH Risa even!" Light yelled and Kiyomi winched when she heard something thrown against the wall and shatter into pieces. "Damn you to hell Ryuzaki! Damn you!" He kept screaming over and over and Kiyomi silently sobbed on her side of the line. "Kiyomi – You idiot!! Didn't you warn her about him!?" Kiyomi bit her lip and burst into tears.

"No…I forgot…I'm sorry! I never meant to forget – I was so caught up in hating how much she looked like Misa to care about telling her…"

"…." It was silent after that and the soon the dial tone was her answer. Takada placed her face into her hands and sobbed till her body felt weak and just as she expected a sharp alarming pain shot through her. Takada made it as far as to the doorway and collapsed leaving the task force to gather her remains of her lifeless corpse.

XXX

**End of Chapter 14….Two people died this chapter just like I said…I'm sorry If you liked them it had to happen eventually. I couldn't let everyone live. It wouldn't be fair and I wouldn't feel satisfied knowing that they are still alive. **

**Yes I'm evil… Throws a party now that they are dead Don't get me wrong they were both a great characters and if you liked them -I'm so sorry but party!! Um...Sorry… Yeah...**

**Anyways next scene Misa's got to comfort a paralyzed L again and Matt and Mello get a scene. Yes I'm going to try my best on them (hopefully as a brotherly thing but I'll try Yaoi if you want me to. Up to you. Let me know…) because they deserve it for living and its Christmas and its Misa birthday everyone needs a happy ending – **

**No it's not the last chapter either – Light's still out there! He's probably not going to have the best Christmas– I'm sure he'll survive – for now. **

**-Takiasmuse**


	15. Love

**Okay I slipped up last chapter but maybe I can make up for it with cute loveable scenes? **

**As for the yaoi vote it looks to be an even score. So I will make it easier on myself and just make it one sided. Matt is the lovable yaoi fiend and Mello is straight as an arrow. That was you can have your little yaoi in a sense but I still think of them as brotherly. **

**This is a really short chapter, and I hope you're not going to hate me and un-friend me but that would be sad face! **

**I do not own Death Note. Credit to quote goes to: **Leo F. Buscaglia.

**Reviewers**:

**Tashio**: Ooh, darn you caught me there….Okay lets just call that one really bad error on my part. Sorry, sorry!

**Ryuchi-katari**: I did a one sided thing since It was an even vote so – I hope you like it…

**Mooncry**: Risa died last chapter – I mean I can be like super evil and resurrect her and kill her again but that would be whoa to evil ne?

**Tavana: **Yeah well, you're going to have to visualize that Christmas special because I'm not writing it in this chapter.

**TheJoker13**: I'm so glad you are with me – I hate them so much, and Light. No Light in this chapter!

**XXX**

**Chapter 15: Love**

When Mello returned to L's apartment to check up on him since Misa did mention that something terrible happened, he found the atmosphere to be quiet depressing. Mello found Matt leaning in the couch smoking as his head draped over the corner. Mello was glad to see that his friend was still alive. Matt to him was more than a friend, more like a big brother than anything. He knew Matt liked him in a different way but Mello wasn't that type of person and thankfully Matt understood that as well.

"Matt what the hell is wrong with you?" Mello wondered not liking the way Matt stared up at the roof with a blank expression. An expression that looked almost exactly like Risa's dead one a few minutes ago. Mello approached him cautiously, and then grabbed a hold of his shirt and shook him. "Oi are you alive?!"

Matt blinked and turned his gaze on the blonde before him, he digressed because he pictured Misa standing there instead of Mello. She slipped out of his hands just like that and he couldn't even stop her from disappearing. Mello noticed he had a giant bruised eye apparently he got knocked out and roughly too. His yellow goggles were on the floor muddy and broken in two. Someone had nailed him really hard.

"Who did this to you!?" Matt removed the smoke from his lips and blew out a giant cloud and sighed in dejection.

"It doesn't matter I deserved it because I ended her life…" Mello was really concerned now, while it wasn't the first time Matt killed someone before it was actually the elemental of it all. Matt had never appeared before Mello in a zombie state of mind and it was just so creepy for Mello to see his friend eyes roll back like that.

Mello decided to leave his friend to his mourning because he really didn't understand who the hell died and perhaps L would know. Mello entered L's room to see L resting flat on his back staring at the roof. Mello sighed, not L too. What the hell did he miss?

"Look I don't know what happened between the both of you but I really don't think Misa's going to like seeing you both like this on her birthday." Matt winched visibly while L slowly got up sitting glaring at Mello for daring to say the 'M' word around him. Then again Mello didn't know about Misa's death…

"Best leave them be, they are mourning over my death." Misa said appearing through the wall with a box in her hand as a peace offering. Misa waved at L whose eyes widened at her presence. "So I might have been a little dramatic moment but you can't blame me when the Shinigami King is totally one of the biggest jerks in the world. I thought I was really dying on the spot after saving Matt's life." Misa explained, and Mello still felt clueless to what she was saying. It sounded like a whole different language to him.

Matt had dropped his cigarette on his pants and soon a loud 'Ah,' was heard from the boy as he stood up patting his pants from the pain. Then he stomped the cigarette out before the carpet could catch aflame. Mello sweat dropped and Misa snapped for Mello's attention. "Can you bring Lawliet a glass of tea – he's going to need it."

"Sure thing, Matt come help me in the kitchen real fast would yah?" Mello asked, and Matt who finally recovered from his shock and glanced to the blonde and she gave him thumbs up gesture.

"I…sure…" Matt breathed out, scratching the back of his neck wondering how the hell she was standing there like the incident never happened. Was he dreaming? He shook his head and decided he would get his answers from Mello.

Misa turned and almost screamed when she saw L standing next to her almost two inches away from her face. She hadn't even sensed him or heard him move. He lifted his right hand and caressed her cheek.

"You're really still here…" He muttered and then nibbled his thumb letting his deep pools trace over her body. Misa blushed feeling embarrassed and shoved the box into his arms. He eyed it but opened it none the less to see a huge selection of chocolates. "Are you sure this isn't for Mello?" L asked with a hint of amusement. Misa scowled and L chuckled closing the box and settling it aside on his study table. "Chocolate can wait because I have my eyes set on a particular sweet that I thought I lost what – **three** – times now?"

"I didn't know you were keeping count…" Misa gave him a frown, and he brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He was not looking into her eyes no his eyes were down to the ground, his bags under his eyes tired and stressed.

"I kept thinking I wasn't there – I wasn't there for you. I'm supposed to be this amazing person that never fails but when it comes to you I'm always losing and I do not like to lose Misa. Not one bit…"

"You're wrong Lawliet – you've always been with me! Always, no matter what the situation – I've always had you in my mind. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. If I could reach up and hold a star for ever time you've made me smile, I think I'd have the entire night's sky in the palm of my hands."

"You're a terrible poet you know." L pulled away and headed back to his bed to relax a bit.

"Don't make me hit you – After all I am the birthday girl." Misa complained, following after him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face her while placing her hands on her hips.

"That you are and I wanted to tell you that I love you very much." Misa blushed, and whispered back that she loved him too. They embraced like any couple should and Misa just enjoyed the way his arms wrapped around her protectively. Still the same old Lawliet… Misa smiled, and gave him a quick peck and when he tried to kiss her back she would try to wiggle out of his hands.

"Misa refuses to be kissed by a pervert!" Misa yelled and got out of his grasp. L looked at her with a small 'o' forming in his mouth. "That's right you're a Pervert – that's why you dragged me over to your bed you want some don't you!" L now turned a blazing red, and he quickly raised his hands.

"Now that wasn't my intention - I assure you that I was going to rest for a bit but I wouldn't mind when you do get your body back..."

"I knew it – you pervert!" Misa yelled, and L shrugged.

"Well if that's how you feel then I suppose I'll just have to toss out that ring I was planning to give you for your birthday." L replied, and Misa's face turned to shock and she gazed at L to see if he was joking. He was completely serious. "To think you died on the day I was planning to propose to you…I knocked Matt out in my anger."

Misa jaw dropped open and ever bone in her body became stiff. She reached up and slapped her cheek. There was pain and still Lawliet stood in front of her. She watched as he slowly pulled out a black box from his jeans and opened it up to see a ring.

"Misa will you marry me?"

Misa continued to slap herself, there was just no way this was happening. However the tears slid down her cheeks anyways and her vision blurred. "Misa..?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She managed to whisper, and laughed lightly taking the box from his hand and gripped it inside her right hand.

"Well I didn't want to be rude." Misa continued to laugh as she slowly made her was over to Lawliet.

"You're such a perverted bastard but I love you and yes of course… I'd marry you…" L smirked, and his hands managed to snake back around her waist. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and Misa wrapped her hands around his neck. L pulled away, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and bonk him lightly over the head.

"_Happy Birthday to you, my violent yet loveable Misa."_

"So I guess dying is out of the question now." Misa added with a chuckle and L growled. "I was joking!"

"You're jokes are terrible too."

"They are not – you just lack the humor for them." Misa pointed out making L sigh. She was stubborn as always. L helped Misa place the ring on her finger and she gave a warm smile still toying with the box in her hands.

"If you want humor – I have something to add that might be funny." Misa tilted her head in wonder. "How long does it take to make a glass of tea..?" He earned another bonk on the head but he was right…That was a very good question. What were those two up too?

XXX

Mello opened the cabinets in the kitchen and finally found the glass cups while he watched Matt stand there eying him with one bruised eye… Mello continue to frown because he would have knocked the bastard out who hurt his friend like that.

"It was L, you know. " Matt spoke, and Mello almost dropped the cup out of his hands but managed to keep it stable and place it on the counter. L, hit him, but why? "L told me that a Shinigami can die if they save someone from their deaths out of love. Misa did the same for me and I watched her disappear before my eyes because of my actions. I watched her die." Matt frowned, placing his hands into his pockets and continue to watch as Mello heated up the burner to prepare the tea.

Mello glanced over his shoulder at Matt and shook his head.

"Misa's alive though so what you saw wasn't real."

"It sounded real." Matt shot back angrily, and Mello sighed.

"You'll be alright. We won't do anything foolish like that anymore that would endanger our lives, and we'll babysit her if we have to ensure her safety. Besides at least you were there for her." Mello explained as he waited for the tea to heat up. Matt raised a brow, and Mello left the tea unattended to reach into the freezer and pull out an ice pack. He tossed it to Matt. "For that purple spot…yeah." Matt lifted it up and placed it on his left eye.

"Mello what did you mean by that?"

"To die alone is like life without a friend…You were there for Misa and I'm sure she thanks you for that. I'm sure Lawliet has even forgiven you too because you were there when he couldn't be. At least she had someone with her. I almost didn't and if I was on the verge of death. I think I would want to have someone like you by my side. I'm pretty jealous." Mello snickered, and he turned the burner off and poured L's tea into the glass. A wolfish grin appeared on Matt's lips as he placed a hand on Mello's back.

"I never knew you cared so deeply about me Mello." Matt whispered in Mello's ear and Mello cringed.

"Hey I told you –"

"You're not gay – I know but who says I can't try to flip you." Mello panicked and held up L's hot tea toward Matt's face threateningly.

"Don't you dare try anything that gross bro? I don't play that kind of game or swing that way for the matter."

"I never lose a game though." Matt replied brushing his free hand down Mello's spine, and Mello's lips formed a line.

"This coming from certain someone who got socked in the face by Lawliet - who we all know isn't very athletic at all." Matt pouted, removing the ice from his eye and gave Mello a sour look. "That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah and here's a memo – I'm not a nice person." Mello snapped, and got as far away from his friend as possible. "Now I need to serve some tea to Lawliet before his depression means the death of us all."

"Way to kick a person when he's down…" Matt whispered, and Mello froze at his comment. That stung big time so naturally Mello turned back around and stomped back over to Matt not caring at the spilt tea he was causing on the ground with each step.

"Okay what do you want from me?" Mello asked, and Matt tapped his cheek and Mello made a sick expression. "No way am I ever doing that. "

"Aw, but what are friends for?"

"That's wrong bro! I'm not kissing you." Matt shrugged,

"You can't say I didn't try…"

XXX

After all the fighting died down in the kitchen and L finally becoming annoyed about not getting his tea, the four had a nice dinner that Misa had to make since Matt and Mello couldn't cook if they tried. Matt teased the couple about their proposal and Mello also poked fun at them.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be gazing into each others eyes and expressing your love for each other?" Misa sweat dropped, if they had asked her this question when she was with Light she would have replied, 'Of course it's the super ultimate love factor in any relationship,' but being with L she had learned that loving someone did not just mean such simple gestures only…In fact just knowing that L was looking in the same direction as she meant much more to her.

When she was with Light even though he was rude and a big jerk to her she always believed she could live with him but that wasn't true love. If Ryuzaki died...Misa clasped his hand in hers and he glanced over to her with a smile. _If_ he had died…She couldn't live without him. She didn't want to live in a world without him.

Misa raised his hand up to her lips and kissed it despite the EW's from the other side of the table. The same way for him if she died…Just like Leo F. Buscaglia said, 'Death is a challenge. It tell us not to waste time…It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other,' and that's exactly what she planned to do. She would stay with L as long as she could. So she didn't get her birthday cake but that's okay because she wasn't alone anymore and Misa had a family…What more could she ask for?

"Lawliet, did you know that I love you?"

"Of course." L pulled her into a soft gentle kiss but it was quickly interrupted by two very ungrateful boys she had risked her life for.

"Get a room, sheesh!" Matt and Mello complained earning a double knock out across the room.

"Lawliet I know what to wish for my birthday now," L blinked cluelessly and asked her what could she possibly need more of? "Duct tape...To shut these idiots up." Misa said pointing at the two out cold on the ground.

"I thought you _were_ the duct tape..."

"What..?" Misa growled cracking her knuckles as a dark aura flamed around her. L lifted his thumb to his lips and nibbled it.

"Nothing... I said nothing."L replied, picking up a piece of chocolates and placing it into his mouth while Misa just glared at him with a smile played on her lips. She would let it slid this time but next time...He was going down.

XXX

**End – Chapter 15 – Short Chapter but, I always like having a small sweet section cut off from all the really terrible drama. I told you I'm bad with guy on guy scenes. This is why I don't write it! At least it wasn't complete Yaoi. Phew **

**Well will be getting back to explanations and finishing this story next chapter so don't worry Misa will explain why she fake died. I love the king of Shinigami's evilness. He will be back soon!**

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I just needed it in here. Just like I needed the short chapter in A Change of Pace but I am happy with this chapter. I had a nice dream last night about it. It was cute, so I'm happy. Thank you for reading and Reviewing.**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	16. Damsels in Distress

**Welcome back! This Chapter – I'm not going to lie is probably going to confuse the hell out of you, but It was on purpose to make you guess what's going to happen. If you can get it, yay for you and if not well the answers are coming soon. I think we'll have about four chapters left? **

**Mostly a drama – humor –drama chapter here. I hope you like it!**

**XXX**

**Reviewers: **

**Blue-candle: No I'm not mad, I just like to throw you guys off and surprise you but for now on I'm going to try to tip you a bit more so It won't make you guys sad face. **

**Toya1225: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much and don't worry you don't have to review every chapter! I thank you enough for all your support!**

**Taisho: I squeed too, which is kind of bad since I'm the one that wrote it – was for you not for me! I did try my best on the reaction. Hope you like it.**

**Ryuchi-katari: Thanks so much and as for babies – I haven't decided since I already wrote out the end but maybe I can make a sequel about that part. xD**

**Tavana: Oi, calm down! Light's coming up next chapter with his attitude and its going to be fun, actually. I've missed writing the bastard. **

**Mooncry: I know right, I was going to end it at her thoughts but the idea just sprung in my mind and it's so true. xD**

**TheJoker13: Yep – I know! Here's the next chapter there is more fun involved.**

**Aymiah – Thanks for the story add! Much appreciated! **

**XXX **

**Chapter 16: Damsels in distress**

After proposing to Misa L expected that he would have wonderful dreams that night but apparently that wasn't the case…

L watched from behind what seemed to be glass walls a familiar scene as he made his way home that night. He had finished his job for the night as well meaning he could return home to the others, and especially to Misa. Tonight was the perfect opportunity and L had already bought the precious ring and with that he felt nothing could bring him down until he saw Matt leaning down on the ground throwing jabs into the ground cursing.

"Misa's gone L…" L watched as the mirror image of himself mouth twitch but he held it together. L banged into the glass trying to gain attention of the two figures on that sidewalk. He didn't want to see this – Misa was alive so why? Why did he have to see _this_ again? "She's dead and this time she's not coming back." His mirror image eyes grew at the words, and he stumble back mouth parting slightly.

"She's NOT dead!" L shouted against the glass window but his words were nothing but whispers that could not reach the two boys across from him. Matt sat up in an Indian style position, his red bangs covering over his eyes. He apparently was looking down at his hands, they tremor as he spoke.

"She was in my hands and then the next thing I knew she was gone but it was my fault she died." The other L snarled and he stomped over to Matt and picked him up by the shirt.

"What did you do?!" L shouted angrily and Matt frowned, unsure of what to say.

"I was being the bait and I got caught…I would have died but she stepped in." L's grip loosened a bit as a familiar voice entered her mind.

"_If Misa hadn't stopped me from writing your name – I probably would have died." _Rem was brushing her hands against Misa's notebook as she was preparing to leave back to the Shinigami world. L wasn't really paying much attention to her words; they were mostly just painful jabs. _"There is a way that a Shinigami can die. It's if they sacrifice their life for someone they love…love…"_

_J_ealousy boiled through his veins and L felt his anger return along with his tightened grip on Matt's shirt. The real L spun around not wanting to see him lift his left arm up and punch Matt right in the face. Matt didn't even to block as L pulled him back up for another hit. Then one final blow that sent Matt down on the ground to his back.

Matt groaned in pain, holding his left eye wondering if he was going to go blind because blood even dripped down his forehead and along his hand. L was furious, and perhaps past his breaking point.

"I didn't know a Shinigami could die…I thought they were gods." Matt breathed out sadly in apology. If he had known Misa would have thrown herself on top of him to save his life he would not have been out there to begin with. Or would he? He honestly didn't know anger makes you do stupid things…

Matt expected he would get hit again but L took a deep breath in and then out as if he had finally calmed himself down.

"A Shinigami can die, if they protect someone they love from dying…" L said bitterly, suddenly bringing out a box in his hands and wondered why he even bothered. _You love her. _A voice reminded him, and he shook his head, _but she doesn't love me._ The words were venomous and L felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I was wrong." L spoke admitting it as he watched Matt tried to shake away his doubts. Matt had stood up and started yelling to him about how Misa and him were not romantically involved in any way but the words had already cut into him like a blade. At least until another person words entered his mind making him stiff yet eased.

_I do think you should listen to Matt words, Master L. I do believe Mistress Misa-san only has eyes for you. Trust me, Master L, I know these things._

"Watari…" L breathed out, snapping out of his daze to see Matt. "Let's just go home Matt." L replied finally and he strode past the boy who just stared at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry L." It was mouthed so the L he was talking to didn't hear it but now the real L witnessed it.

"No, I'm the sorry one…" The scene blacked out, and the image changed before his eyes. Now he was seeing the scene he had missed. Misa was holding Matt's hand and she looked exhausted.

"Misa you didn't have to do that." Matt told her and he watched Misa winch in her spot.

_He sounds so much like Lawliet, but it's not him. _L jaw dropped, he was hearing her voice?! _Matt has the same voice but he is also a different person and defiantly not __**my**__ Lawliet. _A bit possessive aren't we, Misa? L joked knowing she couldn't hear it and thankful he wouldn't be receiving a punch for once.

"Shut up Matt – I really wasn't in the mood to let anyone die on my birthday." She whispered as she continued to guide him down the streets. _Truthfully Matt you're an important person as you play just as big of role as the other successors do. You impact Mello's decisions and you push L forward in the relationship. _L groaned, she had a point because of his jealousy he kept bringing Misa closer to him than ever before. L tried to tune into the rest of the conversation but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Did he hit the mute button somewhere but that thought quickly passed through as a cry erupted from her lips while she held her chest painfully?

L's eyes grew into saucers when he noted a shadowed figure looming over here tugging on invisible strings attached to her body. _Who_…_Who is that? _The shadow figure apparently heard him and turned to look in his direction.

"Shinigami King, pleased I'm sure but get a good look at her while you can because the next time you see her you might forget…" He cackled, and his words made him jump that it even brought him up out of his slumber. L breathed out heavily as the girl besides him giggled and buried her head into his arm.

"Oh Lawliet, I would love to make you breakfast today! The kid's are already heading out to school!" Misa wrapped her hands around his waist and grinned. "Stop that you pervert…The kids might be watching!" Misa let out another giggle before returning to her sleep. L had trouble keeping his face straight. He was mostly blushing after hearing her 'future' life in her dreams and the other part of him made him rub his temples trying to decode the message.

_Forget what? _His gaze fell on Misa, and something inside of him snapped. _Forget…Misa? Why would I do that? I can't get her out of my mind…_ L relaxed back into his bed letting Misa snuggle into him as he did so. He kissed her forehead, and glared at the wings coming out of her back. _Shinigami King… _He was close to shutting his eyes when his laptop flashed from his bed stand. L carefully peeled Misa off him and made his was over to the computer screen. A bold N sat on the screen and in a matter of seconds instructions appeared on the screen.

'If you want to see Light Yagami – I have managed to contact him. He will be meeting me at an abandoned warehouse known as the yellow box on January 28th. I suggest you not miss the party and yes bring the others and Misa's note book with you. 'L glanced over to Misa who rolled over to avoid the bright light. _She won't like this but it was bound to happen eventually…_

'I believe I have found a way to beat Light at his own game by using all the information you and Mello have gathered. It seems in the end that in the end this was a team effort after all.' The screen blanked out and L wondered what _time_ he needed to be there but he had more than enough days to get back in contact with Near again. L closed his laptop and Misa eyes lazily opened at the sound.

"Lawliet..?" She breathed out, and tried to reach out to him but ended up with an empty spot. He eyes opened alarmed and she shot out of bed but quickly was pushed back down.

"I'm right here." He replied softly and she sighed, brushing her long hair back behind her ear. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. Misa caught him staring and blushed.

"Like what you see?" She teased, and he plopped down next to her pulling the covers back around him.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked, gathering her into a hug.

"Light wouldn't …" She whispered, and let out a tired yawn. He raised his right thumb to his lip while brushing her hair with his left.

"I'm not Light Misa." Misa didn't reply, instead she pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his cheek. Before she could pull away he reached out and grabbed hold of her cheeks and pulled her to his lips.

"Mmmh!" Misa said as he released the kiss. "You really aren't Light." And before he could reply she threw herself on him making L wobble and the two ended up on the floor with a thud. "Oopsies." Misa said acting innocent and right as she said that a knocking sound came underneath them.

"It's 1:00 am and people are TRYING to sleep down here!" Mello yelled angrily since the sound had completely scared the hell out of him. He grumbled, and grabbed all his blankets wrapping it around him. His door creaked open and there stood Matt with a pillow in his hand.

"If you're scared – I can sleep with you-"

"OUT!" Mello yelled, pointing at the door way and Misa and L rolled their eyes. He was so freaking loud and both of them wanted nothing more than to kill him at that point. He ruined their moment. Misa growled and pounded on the roof.

"Sleep through this you bastard!" She shouted and L laid flat on the floor with his elbow holding him up. He had a feeling he was not going to be able to go back to sleep tonight and he was right for Misa and Mello continued to scream at each other through the flooring.

XXX

The next morning the battle continued as soon as Mello entered L's apartment again. It was like Misa detected his presence because she was serving L his morning cake for breakfast which she didn't approve but knew he wouldn't eat anything else…She just suddenly froze and dropped the cake L had to jolt out of his chair and save the plate from crashing to the ground. He would not let a precious sweet get ruined again and eyed her for an explanation until he heard Mello's voice. Misa stomped out of the room and L decided to keep to himself and finish his cake before the unthinkable were to happen to it.

When he finished his tasty sweet he joined the conversation or second fight even Matt looked bored from it smoking in his apartment. L growled and snatched it out of his mouth. His growl earned attention from the fighters. Well that's one way to stop a fight… L put out the cigarette and threw it away.

"I don't know why you won't let me smoke it's new years. Time for a change. How about letting Matt smoke in peace." Matt gritted out and tried to place another cigarette in his mouth and L took it away from him again.

"These will kill you." L pointed out and Matt shook his head.

"What's going to kill me is you." A shot of electricity came between the two and now the two who had previously fighting now crossed their arms.

"How immature." They both said in union nodding. L and Matt shifted their own gaze on Mello and Misa.

"You're one to talk." Now the four of them were having a glare contest. Misa versus Matt and Mello versus L. Slowly their gaze settled on the person besides them and L ended up softening his gaze earning a squeal from Misa and she tackled him to the ground. Matt opened his arms toward Mello and Mello just continued to glare. Matt sighed, and stepped over the dazed L and giggling Misa to turn on the television.

A flashing purple background with the name Kira is squares appeared. A man appeared in the center wearing over sized shades that Matt did not approve of. They looked terrible. Then again anyone who praised Kira these days looked terrible. He was waving his finger around and asked a question that Matt, Mello, L, and Misa did not expect.

"What I want to know is who's going to be Kira's new spokesperson now that we've discovered his old one is dead?" L's eyes darted to Misa's confused. Suya Risa was dead? That the same words Matt was thinking but as for Mello and Misa they both inwardly laughed. The screen flipped over to the anchor woman who shook her head as if she didn't know.

"All I know is that I heard that all this time it wasn't even Misa Misa – The people who are in charge of her photo shoots just announced it was actually her stunt double Suya Risa."

"Well good riddance to her but does that mean the real Misa plans to take over her position?" The man asked.

"NO!" Misa shouted at the screen, sticking out her tongue as she pulled herself off L.

"Who cares – it's obvious that a woman shouldn't be playing Kira's assistant anymore." A man with a white robe said, he had been sitting across from the woman but they couldn't see that before since the cameraman wasn't focusing in his direction till now. Matt flicked to the next channel tired of their pointless jabbering.

"Sakura T.V – begs Kira to re instate us as his talk show hosts!" Matt turned off the television and couldn't believe how stupid they were acting.

"Misa...Suya died?"L asked when she held out her hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Heart attack – Light." Misa explained, and she then told him that Kiyomi was dead too or at least she heard it from the task force. L's lips formed a line this was a perfect opportunity to strike at Light now that he had lost both his assistants. All that was left was the third Kira – Teru Mikami. L needed to go talk to Near now but paused. Near must have already known this since he works on the side with the task force.

"It's kind of sad…" Matt breathed out and Misa gave him an odd look. "They just announced her death and they already are talking about who's going to replace her. It's like she never existed. Even though I hated her – I still pity her fate." Misa rolled her eyes and made an 'hmph' noise.

"I don't care if she existed or not, I'm just glad she's gone." It was a mutual agreement with Mello. He honestly hated her after all the trouble she put Matt into.

"She should have been properly trialed." L commented earning a huff from Misa. "She would have been executed anyways."

"Not with Kira as their new god." Misa snapped back.

"Perhaps." L replied, and Misa smiled feeling victorious. "Perhaps not." She quickly frowned, but L kissed her forehead making her feel a bit better. "Misa…tell me about the Shinigami King." Misa glanced up at L to see him in his serious business mode. Misa tapped her chain and thought back to their last encounter.

"Not much I can say about him although he did say I failed at completing my task at making sure you still didn't use the notebook… Which I think is unfair since you haven't touched it once but why the sudden question Lawliet?" That still didn't answer his question about forgetting her. L sighed, what could this mean. It was something he had to know but at the same time why didn't she complete her task by now since he hadn't written anything.

"I did want to kill Risa in my mind when she threatened you….Does that count as an act of hostility?"

"I don't think so I mean…You wanted to kill Mello last night and nothing happened." Misa replied and Mello gawked.

"Yes but I didn't wish I had the death note on me so I could write her name down either." Now all three of them looked at him with shocked expressions. L had wanted to kill with the notebook. Misa twitched angrily that must have been it, they must have been restraining her chance at coming back to life since L wanted to kill someone with the notebook.

"Lawliet how could you?!" Misa shouted angrily, she could have been alive if he hadn't let his emotions get in the way. L was doing it to defend her but apparently she didn't hear him. She flew over to him and pressed her hands into his cheeks. "Get all those negative thoughts out now I want my body back!" Matt and Mello were laughing at the way he looked like a fish while Misa continued to press into his cheeks.

"Misa I can't not until Light's captured." Misa threw her hands up in the air frustrated at L. Stupid Shinigami King should have just told her in the beginning it was a metal thing because she would have gone out and dragged Light's carcass to him. She pulled on her hair and screamed.

"Then lets hurry up and capture him!" Misa shouted angrily. If Kiyomi and Risa were both gone that meant Light was low on resources. They should kill him and get her body back **now. **L knew Misa was frustrated but he already agreed to meeting Near on the 28th of January.

"We have to wait until the 28th of January than we will be able to confront Light."

"What's happening then?" Mello asked, getting into the conversation at last. Even Matt found this little segment interesting.

"W-why wait?! The only reason I'm here now is to get the task done and –"

"Misa please, I understand that, but** please **let's wait a bit longer**." **Misa fists tightened but she couldn't resist L when he said please!

"Fine!" Misa shouted, "but don't think for a minute that I'm happy Lawliet! When I get my body back there's hell to pay." L sighed, Misa was angry at him but he suspected as much. He turned to Mello, making sure Mello did not feel as if he was not wanted because then more drama would appear and L didn't want any more drama with an angry Misa on his case.

"Near has something planned and we are **all **to show up because Light will be there. It will put an end to this case once and for all."

"Why the hell should we go if the bastard is going to brag about winning on capturing Light?" Mello snapped, grabbing his chocolate bar and taking a bite out of it angrily.

"Near knows it was a team effort as a result it was a tie."

"So what were just specters? I don't want to go if we're just specters." Matt spoke up, he hated going to unnecessary places. If Near didn't need them for anything else but watching - Matt concluded he wouldn't go.

L glanced over at a now thoughtful Misa and eyed her.

"I think Near has something in store for Misa as well because he wants her to bright her notebook."

"Maybe he just wants to see me?" Misa concluded slamming her balled right fist onto her flat left hand. L shook his head and she raised her brow.

"That might be so but I know Near doesn't just have that as planned. He's not that simple I think he wants Light to see you again." L replied and Misa shivered slightly but shook the fear away. She was a Shinigami – she couldn't die so why be afraid of Light.

"Maybe he's doing it out of the kindness of his heart?" Misa asked, with a smile and both Matt and Mello started laughing and she gave them a sneer. "Well whatever the case I have no choice do I?"

"You do have a choice, if you don't want to see Light, I won't take you along." Misa shook her head, and bopped L's head lightly.

"And you think I'm going to let you see the bastard alone?" Misa asked, and L frowned, knowing that she'd follow him even if he told her not to come.

"Or I could not go either." L spoke, but really regretted saying that. I mean he's a detective, he wants to go to any crime scene it's his calling.

"Well if you're not going, I'm not going." Mello chanted and Matt followed through by saying,

"If Mello's not going then I'm not going as well." L rubbed his head and Misa giggled, high fiving Mello. Matt smirked and exchanged the same gesture with Misa. They were ganging up on him, it wasn't fair.

"I guess that means I'm going regardless." L replied, somewhat relieved but disappointed because of Misa's next words in an 'I told you so,' fashion.

"See told you I didn't have a choice. So who's up for helping me with some New Year's decorations? I feel like shopping!" Before she knew it the room was empty, and Misa growled. She looked around the entire apartment in search for them to find out they had all left, and Misa yelled, "Cowards!" Misa placed her hands on her hips. How the hell she was supposed to go shopping when she's dead. _Those idiots!_ She only asked so that they could help her out!! _Bah!_

XXX

They had ended up at where any whammies would go in their spare time an ice cream store, cold stone to be exact. Matt sat in the stall waiting for the two biggest morons to finish with their hour order. Mello's face was practically glued to the glass barrier as he continued to make the poor young lady add about hundred different toppings to his chocolate sundae.

"Can I have those chocolate sprinkles, oh those chocolate m&m, maybe some of those Oreos – are they chocolate flavored –"

"Well Kind-"

"Then I'll take those too, oh you guys have chocolate syrup right? A lot of that stuff, and is that a Hershey's?! Can I have that too?!" The lady sweat dropped and nodded numbly as she turned to her partner who was struggling with the other kid since he seemed to stand over the counter just staring at the items in deep thought.

"There are just so many good things…" L whispered nibbling his thumb and the guy was trying to get him to order something because L would continually change his mind on them. "Can I get maybe cookies and cream ice cream with brownies, cookie dough, marshmallows, cherries, strawberries, sugar, and maybe some Misa?" He added in his thought but quickly blushed when he realized it. The guy just sped off to get the order before L could change his mind.

L continued to stand there blushing while Mello knocked him over pointing to the Nestle crunch. The woman who was serving poor Matt was having a hold time even holding up the ice cream menu anymore on the plate. It was becoming too heavy with all that chocolate toppings. She was wide eyed by now because it was turning into a giant chocolate building than a sundae.

"Do you guys serve drinks too?" L asked, the woman since his guy was buzzing around the room. She looked toward him to answer but Mello cut her off.

"I want some of THIS too!" She squeaked, and returned to grabbing what Mello wanted but she was able to multi-task.

"We serve tea, water, coffee, shakes, hot chocolate, and sodas."

"I'll take a hot chocolate then." The woman smiled at Mello with a twitch.

"Yes of course…"

"Tea for me please." L added, and she set Mello's chocolate tower on the table and turned to the boy finishing the touches on L's ice cream.

"Ken did you hear him, he wants tea?!" She shouted at the boy who almost dropped L's serving at her voice.

"Yes Anya!" He answered and put down L's Sundae as well being extra careful not to drop it again much to L's appreciation. Ken was huffing and puffing by now and L just stared at him oddly.

"Cubed or -?"

"Cubed please and all of it if you can." Ken jaw dropped open, _all of it?!_

"How about just three…" Ken replied still gaping over L's words.

"That's fine." L replied and satisfied Ken went off to get the tea and his sugar.

Matt sighed; this was taking up half of his day he knew he should have brought his DS with him or something. Mello turned around and waved at his friend once he paid for his meal along with L.

"Matt come on, order something!" Both Anya and Ken froze. _Oh no, not another one…_ They both glanced at each other hoping the other would cover and take the order.

"Ice cream and that's it." Matt replied, bored. He just wanted to eat and go home and sleep. "Surprise me." Both Anya and Ken praised the gods above when he said this. A normal customer! Thank you god!

In the end Matt was shoveling his chocolate ice cream tower with his spoon while L was being picky and slow picking up one item at a time and eating it. Matt had already finished his vanilla ice cream with one cherry on top.

"You know, Ice cream can kill. Especially all that topping Mello, Lawliet." Matt huffed and looked shocked when L scooped up some of his ice-cream and threw it at his face.

"It's Ryuzaki." L hissed, and then drank his tea with a smirk. Matt face boiled and could have sworn he melted the ice-cream as he grabbed a napkin to clean it off but stopped and turned to Mello.

"Hey Mello, there's chocolate syrup on my cheek, would you lick it off me? I mean it IS chocolate." Matt whispered and Mello glared at him but stared at the chocolate and panicked but Mello restrained himself with all his might.

"No it's okay; I got a chocolate monument over here." Mello said pointing to his destroyed building. His lips covered in chocolate smears. Matt leaned closer into the boy.

"Well I could lick the chocolate off your lips too…" Mello cringed, and jumped out of his seat and grabbed L and pulled him away from his cake affair and placed him next to Matt switching their plates around so he was across now.

"Why me when you can have L?" Mello asked, and Matt and L exchanged glances. While L had no idea what they were talking about he didn't like sitting this close to Matt. Considering that although they were friends they still picked fights with each other. L turned his back on Matt grabbing his dish to eat in peace while Matt glared briefly at L's back before turning back to Mello with a seductive smile.

"Don't think this table can keep me away from you. I have ways."

"Check please!" Mello yelled and scrambled out of his stall and running out of the store down the street. L had witnessed the whole thing and was staring at Matt curiously.

"He has my game boy." Matt quickly replied, blushing. L just stared, and picked up his marshmallow and ate it whole.

"Right." L replied, not believing him but let it go as there was free left over's for him on the other side of the table. Matt wasn't all that bad, he gave Lawliet free sweets.

XXX

Misa growled L had no celebration boxes at all. Nothing, all he had been boxes full of junk or material he could use to spy on people. She found about four boxes of cameras in his closet. She shut the closet and figured she'd try under his bed but still nothing.

"Tis the season not to FAIL Lawliet!" She cried out, and wanted to throw the whole bed out the window just to make herself feel better but decided not to because it was covered in L's warmth. She continued to search his entire apartment but still nothing. Nothing at all except his celebration sweets in the fridge. _I got to get him to eat healthier someday…_

While she was passing by his study table she saw his laptop turn on and she slowed and popped it open. There was a message on it but it wasn't from Near. Misa double clicked on the message and it brought up a white screen that started writing words on it.

'Hello Ryuzaki, I thought it would be good if we could meet up. After all I would like nothing more of defeating you before I get my hands on Near. So what do you say? Come to the docks by 4:00 pm, and well chat. –Light.'

Misa froze, and gazed at the clock in the bottom right corner of L's laptop screen. Misa gulped, _it was 3:30 pm and L would probably not make it home by then to meet up with Light. If L missed this moment he's going to be really upset. Maybe I should go for him? _Misa took out her notebook and examined it. Was it worth the risk? Her life would be in great danger but at the same time it might settle the score with Light and she would get her body back…

Misa took a deep breath in then out and decided she would attend the meeting. It wouldn't be that bad, she couldn't die but if Light took her notebook away and wrote in it… Misa's breath caught, but she relaxed. _I'll just let him get a small touch of it and take it away really fast. Then I can see what Light wants and be able to keep the notebook away! Brilliant! _Misa thought as she hugged her notebook but she still couldn't shake off that feeling that something wouldn't go as planned.

XXX

Mello had made his way halfway back to the apartment complex. He was really getting edgy with Matt even though he still considered him as a true friend. Mello cursed when he remembered he left his chocolate behind meaning L would be making it his meal by now. Maybe there was still time and go back and take it and then run again. Mello turned around to head back but a loud noise caught his ears. Mello looked around for the source but he could not see anything linking to it.

"_P-please don't go to this meeting." _Misa begged outside his door while he was changing.

Mello blinked at the memory and another loud echo of ringing entered his mind.

"_You have to trust me, I hear the bells!"_ Yes that's exactly what he was hearing now -bells and there were no churches or trolleys around anywhere. That night she had warned them maybe bad things had occurred. So was this his warning? Matt headed back towards where Matt and L were but it only grew louder making him halt.

_Ah, what the hell is this?! Is it not Matt and L who are in danger or is it…Misa? _Mello spun back around and the bells seemed to soften just a bit. _Shit, this isn't good. _Mello pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Matt's number hoping he would pick up.

"Matt, speaking." Matt replied, and Mello cried out his voice. "Finally submitting into me are you?" Mello sweat dropped.

"N-No way! I think Misa's in danger!" L's ears perked up. Danger – Misa - ? He snatched the phone from Matt and he heard Mello breathing heavily into the phone as he was running again.

"Mello, what are you talking about?!" L growled into the phone with a darkened aura around him. Matt cringed and really didn't want to say a word. L would kill him at this rate.

"I don't know – I hear bells!"

"On our way!" L replied, knowing what the bells signaled. He shut the phone and threw it to Matt who had trouble catching it. L ran out and Matt scooped up their leftovers throwing them out and followed behind the darting L. L felt a throb of annoyance run through him. _Misa, can't you just stay out of trouble for once?! _He knew the answer already, it was no. His Misa always would get in trouble and he would have to come to her rescue.

"Women!" Matt shouted as he already caught up to L and was passing him since L wasn't athletic – plus he didn't have shoes on. Ouch. "This is why I stayed away from them." L didn't understand his meaning but somewhat was glad when he didn't catch on to it.

XXX

**End Chapter 16 – Misa always does things without acting. It's going to get her into some major trouble in the future. Nods It looks like the meeting with Light is going to happen earlier than expected but will they catch him? Or is Light going to slip out of their hands again?**

**As for the dream Lawliet had – What did the Shinigami King really mean? Discuss or wait for me to just write the chapter. Happy Face!**

**I'll see you next time to fill in those blanks. **

**-Takiasmuse. **


	17. Pranks

**Filler Chapter – So yes another short -humor/romantic chapter. Considering I decided I wanted to have the big debut next chapter. Besides on a note the next chapters I promise to make extremely interesting as the King Shinigami makes a huge impact to come. Lalalalalala!**

**I've written it out so many times and finally I am satisfied with it so have fun with nice filler and then the real juicy will come around next time around. It's New Years now so last celebration before big serious business. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Reviewers**:

**Tavana: **So mean! Well you get a glimpse of Light since I can't stand writing him. I just can't do his personality.

**Tashio x2: **Yes you have sensed my plotting skills as for side effects I'm working on that detail towards something in progress. Glad you liked chapter 7 though!

**Mooncry: **Indeed he will, yes, indeed he will.

**TheJoker13: **Nope! She's going to be just fine if Matt and Mello don't end up giving her a heart attack first though.

**XXX**

**Previously**:

Misa took a deep breath in then out and decided she would attend the meeting. It wouldn't be that bad, she couldn't die but if Light took her notebook away and wrote in it… Misa's breath caught, but she relaxed. _I'll just let him get a small touch of it and take it away really fast. Then I can see what Light wants and be able to keep the notebook away! Brilliant! _Misa thought as she hugged her notebook but she still couldn't shake off that feeling that something wouldn't go as planned.

**XXX**

**Ch 17: Pranks**

Misa arrived earlier than expected and there was no sight of Light around any where only the sounds of the water crashing against the docks and the wind whipping around her. Her soft breaths made her nervous as she continued to scan the area for Light's silhouette. Misa ended up looking out towards the ocean, the waters rippling in the distance as dolphins lifted up for air before swimming back down below under the surface. A creak behind her broke her out of her thoughts as she shifted her body to see the main host of the occasion.

"Light…" She whispered and he of course did hear her or see her so Misa took it upon herself to check him out from all angles, holding her chin in the process. He had grown but not too much still holding his handsome status and same old brown short cut hairstyle. Light's clothing was something similar to his old school uniform, casual. His hands were in his pockets, as he looked out toward the ocean in a similar fashion as she did. He didn't have the eyes still; Misa was glad now that meant L would have been safe had he come alone. Light didn't seem to be carrying anything on him but then again he was master of the hide under your shirt award.

Misa then went from behind him to surprise him by taking out her notebook and was about to tap him on the head with it but he turned and walked right through her. Misa cringed, that felt so weird like a very cold shiver down her spine. Misa suddenly felt like taking a shower.

Light glanced back and saw a floating notebook or rather a floating Death Note. Light's eyes narrowed so L did send Rem in his place but then again if that was Rem, how come he couldn't see her?

Misa turned to face Light after shaking of the weird slimy feeling that passed through her and now watched as Light approached her like a curious child and held his hand out up to the notebook. Misa suddenly wanted to be mean and pull it away from him. That way she could watch Light try to be a piranha as he tried to snatch it out of her hands but while she was thinking this a sudden tug pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked when she realized Light was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hey Light!" She exclaimed and he let go of her notebook with a very loud scream. Misa cleared her ears from the ringing and just stared at him. "So what did you want to tell L?"

"Is that you Risa?" He asked in disbelief and Misa twitched angrily, her eyes turning red.

"It's me Misa, second Kira, at your services buddy!" Misa shouted and Lights shocked expression suddenly became an angry one.

"So you really were alive all this time!" He snapped, and made haste to grab her but Misa flew up out of his reach and he looked up in disbelief.

"Well alive isn't the term I'd use Light…" Misa trailed off, rolling her eyes and then crossed her arms over her chest. "So anyways what did you want to talk to L for again?" Light balled up his hands, and glared at the Misa. Misa sighed, knowing that he would refuse to co-operate with her after all they both hated each other and plus she betrayed him.

"So I was right, you were the one that helped L get back on the case. Damn you to hell Misa! If you hadn't come back as a …Why are you a Shinigami again?"

"None of your business Light and as for getting L back to being a detective – of course that happened because there's no way he'd ever lose to you. After all he's the one who beat you the first time around." Light growled, shaking his head no.

"Misa – you idiot!! If you hadn't interfered that day I would have won. L would have been dead. The position I'm in is your entire fault. Now get down here!" Misa set herself down by Light, not scared at his threats as she was already dead so nothing he could really do could harm her. Of course she put the notebook back into her shirt before resting down so he wouldn't try a sneak attack and pull it away.

"Then I'm glad to have died that day because you **lost**!" Misa shouted and laughed at him and he gripped her arm trying to apply force to her. Misa yawned only making Light angrier and he just threw her down on the ground.

"I don't even know why I bother with you. Having a conversation with someone of your intelligence is like talking to a brick wall." Light replied and Misa huffed, as she pulled herself up, cleaning the dust off her clothes. Light began to storm off but Misa stalked after him in the air.

"Light wait-! At least tell me why you wanted to talk to L."

"Like you said it's none of your business considering you're no longer my partner!" Light continued down the road until he stood at the main road, lifting his arm up waiting for a taxi to come.

"Well fine you jerk but I do have something to tell you." Misa said with a small chuckle and a small yellow cab pulled up to Light. He brought his hand down and opened the door preparing to go in. "Thanks for stopping me from killing people twice – you're a real life saver!" Light froze and Misa smiled pushing him into the taxi cab. "Hope you have a GREAT day Light-kun - HAH!" She shut the cab close and Light sent a cold glare her direction before telling the driver where he needed to go.

Misa watched as the cab disappears over the horizon and cursed at Light from the inside of her mind. She should have known he'd be a total prick and not talk to her about anything but her helping L get back into detective work.

"Misa!" Misa blinked at her name being called and turned to see Mello running toward her at high speed. He skid to a stop and looked around the area. "Okay, show me where the bastard is!" Mello yelled and pulled out a hand gun from his pocket.

"You just missed him..." Misa replied pointing down the road and he looked at her with wide open eyes.

"He's gone and you're not in danger?" Misa nodded, and Mello tilted his head. "B-but, I head the bells you were always talking about." Mello explained and Misa just shrugged the feeling that she had before was gone as well. Perhaps it was just nerves?

"Nothing happened – nothing too bad actually just a spat with Light." Misa rolled her eyes, to think he called her unintelligent that jerk. Mello put away his handgun and sighed.

"Ah hell…" Mello replied and Misa nodded, knowing that he had done something and she wasn't going to hear the end of it now.

"You told Lawliet you heard bells didn't you?" Misa mumbled, and she didn't even have to get an answer from him because soon enough a motorcycle appeared. Matt was driving and L behind him his eyes swirling from the near death experiences he had on the way with Matt's terrible driving.

He shook away the dizzy feelings and hopped off running over to Misa. He twirled her around making sure nothing was out of place. Misa groaned and pulled away from him.

"Lawliet…I'm fine. It was a false alarm." Misa said, and he still was unconvinced.

"What happened with Light? Where is he?" L asked, and soon a hundred questions followed until she was bombarded by a heavy stack of L's worries. Misa clawed her way through them by simply telling him how Light wouldn't talk with her because she wasn't him.

"However Lawliet you missed the look on Lights face when he first saw me – it was priceless!" Misa giggled and she kept on going on about how she beat Light.

"You beat Light?" L asked with a small smile, and Misa laughed loudly.

"Well of course I did it was – EASY! Hah! He is such a sore loser!" Misa exclaimed sounding drunk as she swung her arm around to give them a visual of what happened between her and Light. They all laughed and decided to head home from there. It was enough of a fright for a day. Mello and Matt decided to ride home together mostly because L refused to go on the death trap ride again while at the same time he didn't want Misa to get hurt.

"Light doesn't like to lose and neither do I for that matter." L replied and Misa nodded, she already knew of this when she had first heard about their famous "tennis spar" at school. They were walking home together staring at the night's sky while Misa told L he should start wearing shoes because he looked hurt. L rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a small innocent smile. "Misa are you glad?" Misa skipped with each step but his sudden question made her almost trip but she found her step again and moved on.

"What do you mean because right now of course I'm glad – I'm with you aren't I Lawliet? What a silly question ne?" She asked, and grabbed his right hand with her left hand and kissed it. He pulled her close and brought her into a kiss under the moonlight. When they broke away she found him staring into his eyes something about him seemed off.

"I meant are you glad that you were able to see Light again – I mean the two of you _were_ close at a time?" Misa halted and L continued on but had to stop when he felt his arm pulled back by Misa's stop. She was staring at the ground and searching her feelings. The old Misa Misa was silent and the only remnant feelings for Light were hatred.

"Not really." Misa replied and L simply smiled."I guess I just don't fall for his charms as I used to. Maybe it's just because I found something better?"

"And what could that be?" L wondered and Misa giggled as she began to walk forward again with L by her side.

"I wonder….Maybe it was Matt…"

"Misa…" L growled, and Misa only locked arms with him as she snuggled close.

"Oh you know I was only kidding!" She pecked him cheek and let go of his arm. "Bet you can't catch me slow poke!" Misa yelled running off and L frowned.

"That's hardly fair when you have…" He stared down at his feet, wiggling his toes, and sighed. "Shoes on…"

**XXX**

When they did get home, poor L being exhausted couldn't catch up to Misa especially when she started cheating. Misa insisted that flying up to the 8th floor balcony was strategy while L just grumbled but he owed her some victories so here was her first shot. The boys weren't anywhere to be found which made L and Misa pretty glad because finally they had a chance to be alone. Misa turned on the television to catch the New Year's celebration while heading off into the kitchen to make some croissants, wine, and some strawberries on the side. She had to let him have his fair share after all.

While Misa was busy in the kitchen L was busy setting up his surprise, as Misa told him on the way how she just loves shouting Happy News Years! So he brought up a website that brought up every time zone in the world and lowered the volume on the television so she would get annoyed about not being able to hear the cheering noises and sure enough Misa appeared with a small white apron on that made L silently snicker. Her hands were on her hips and her foot tapped against the floor waiting for an explanation.

L scanned the computer screen and smiled waving his hands up in the air and Misa lifted a brow. "I have come to tell you Happy New Years my Misa!" Misa's eyes widened and she skid over to the television with confusion.

"B-but It's barely 11:00?!" Misa cried out, and L tapped her shoulder holding out a printed time zone paper and Misa picked it up and read it. "Huh what's with all the clocks?" L reached over her shoulder and pointed out that it was already 1:00 am in London.

"Happy Near Years!" He yelled into her ear and Misa winced, but L kissed her cheek. Misa blushed and she chuckled how silly L was acting and patting his head she tried to swing away from him but his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. "And look over here it just turned 1:00 am too – Happy New Years again my lovable but violent Misa!" He gave her another kiss and another one on her neck. Misa giggled and tried to get him to stop.

"Lawliet…"Misa laughed, he was tickling her and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him too as he continued to kiss down her shoulder but her womanly instincts reminded her she had food in the oven. L kissed her and eyed the paper in the process, swinging her in his arms.

"Oh and over there too…" He tapped the paper while kissing the back of her neck. Misa smiled, her cheeks bright red but ended up saying in union with him another round of Happy New Years. Misa tilted her head back to let him sneak a kiss but grinned evilly.

"Got you." She whispered and L made an 'hmm,' noise in response sending more shivers down her spine. Misa lifted her right foot up and smashed it on his making him release her and Misa turned and laughed at him. "Hah, now to get my croissants!" Misa shouted throwing the paper in the air, and kissed the jumping up and down L's forehead before heading off into the kitchen.

L hissed, _try to be romantic and she steps on me – ouch! _L held his poor foot that felt like it was bleeding from getting high heeled squished. He could hear Misa in the kitchen as he bounced over to the sofa, right leg in hand. He sat down and rubbed it tenderly. L reached down and pulled the paper off the floor and examined it. Athens…1:00 am. "Happy New Years…" L muttered, in annoyance.

Misa could hear him grumbling and smiled. _That's what he gets for trying to kidnap a woman from her kitchen duties. _She had served the meals by now and turned off the oven while also taking off her cute little apron. She gathered the two severing and head over to a still sore L.

"Aw I'm sorry are you okay?" Misa asked while placing them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to L who placed his foot down and gave her a sharp glare. "Oh come on it didn't hurt _that_ badly." Misa said and L continued to glare.

"Apparently you've never hit yourself before because I know I felt pain. This is why Matt, Mello, and I cower from you when you're angry." He whispered silently under his breath. Misa frowned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." Misa said gently and he gave her the paper and tried to pretend to be angry which he was failing at.

"Are not." He shot back and Misa chuckled, kissing his jaw line this time.

"Okay maybe I'm not sorry." She admitted in defeat and he grinned from this victory. She leaned closer until she was kissing the corner of his mouth. Finally reached up, brushing against her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. The sounds of cheering and fireworks sounded throughout the background as the two celebrated their New Years with a smile spread across their lips. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**XXX **

While they presumed Misa and L were "getting busy" the two boys had bought a round of fireworks to have some "fun" themselves. They were now stationed just outside of the apartment buildings ready to give the two lovebirds their ideas of a true celebration. Mello was chuckling as he bit on his chocolate bar and watched as Matt lit and placed a 130 sparkler bomb into a road barrel.

"Run Matt!" Mello shouted to his friend who sprinted away from the barrel and then stopped to see the countdown of the soon to be explosion. Matt was laughing really loudly unable to keep the cigarette stable he had in his mouth while Mello tried to not choke on his chocolate bar as he took another bite.

"BOOM!" The barrel sprung up into the heavens and then landed right in the destination Matt predicted for it to fall…L's balcony. As it landed they heard Misa's scream from surprised and the two fell over laughing, holding their guts. Ash flew around them and soon the sliding glass door from L's apartment slid open and Misa's eyes were narrow.

"MATT – MELLO!" she cried out and then glared down at the two who still were rolling in a fit of laughter. L coughed when he came out from his apartment waving off the smoke in the air while gently kicking the bucket. Mello eyes were practically watering from laughter and Matt managed to stand up and point at Misa laughing but tripped because of his laughter and ended up laughing even louder. "I'm going to KILL the both of you I swear!" Misa yelled, preparing to jump down from the balcony but L caught her wrist.

"Let them go it's a holiday." L told her softly and she sent a glare in his direction.

"Exactly and these two idiots just ruined it!" Misa cried out in frustration trying to block out the sea of chuckles down below. L patted the barrel which now had a huge hole ripped through it.

"Great calculations…" He commended Matt's ability to pinpoint its exact falling area while Mello must have supplied the weaponry from stores. Misa bonked L over the head, growling.

"Don't praise the two Lawliet!!" Misa shouted phasing through his hold to cross her hands over her chest. L whimpered, and patted the barrel.

"B-but it was _really_ done well." Misa growled and L shrugged his shoulders and called down to the two successors below.

"Hey cut it out you two." Their laughter finally died down at his voice and Mello and Matt gave him an innocent thumb up.

"Don't worry were trained professionals." Mello replied smirking. Matt had to pull out his smoke because he was having a hard time breathing after all that laughter. L sweat dropped at the scene. _Now I see why Misa's so worried…_ He glanced at Misa and she was glaring down at the two boys.

"More like idiots…Than professionals…" Misa muttered and L smirked grabbing her shoulders to signal they should just go back inside and continue their nice celebration and eat the nice food she made. Misa was twitching but she calmed down by taking a nice slow breath until she heard Matt's hero voice.

"Remember kids – don't try this at home!" Her body steamed with anger again and L continued to push her inside promising her a lovely time. Misa pushed L aside and headed back over the balcony.

"Here are my New Year's Resolutions two dead SUCCESSORS!" Misa cried out jumping over the side and Matt and Mello both panicked and ran away with Misa high on their heels. L placed his thumb under his lips and observed the barrel next to him.

"Still really a nice job done on this." He commented as he heard two loud thumps off in the distance.

"And STAY QUIET!" Misa cried out, rolling up her sleeves while Mello and Matt rested in a bloody mess near a trash can.

**XXX**

**Filler Chapter! Next Chapter the final show down! Near, and team L, versus Light and after wards the two final chapters following. Yah!**

**So anything I can give you for a hint toward chapters to come – well an old friend is going to appear at some point and Misa's going to have a few words with the oh so lovable Shinigami King - See you then!**

**I do have to admit I love hearing Lights, "You idiot!!" Quote he says it almost every episode to poor Matsuda –Haha – Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! I wish you well! **

**(Happy Early Halloween))Me is going to be a wearing my work outfit - go go Nurse wooo! I fails but happy face! Thanks again!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	18. Final Hours

**Finally I was able to put down the part I wanted to see be read. The talk between Misa and the Shinigami King unfolds. Incoming Lots and Lots of Drama. Prepare yourselves...Longest Chapter yet. XD **

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Reviewers:**

**Majesty Vampire55: Thanks so much for all your reviews. Happy Face!**

**Tashio: Yeah I laughed a bunch too. Also on the kids subject. I'm working on that – really! Oh and Shinigami King versus Misa – TOTALLY in this chapter. Fun times.**

**Ryuchi-katari: Yes – babies – working on it – been on high demand so I made something for it. Serious business chapter here and drama- loads of drama. Sad Face but excited face.**

**Tavana: That's dangerous and there's plenty Light action in this chapter…**

**Mooncry: Cheers! Happy Birthdays for L!**

**TheJoker13: Yes they did ruin it! ;( I'm sorry for the long wait I hope this Chapter will do you for awhile. I am in progress with the next since from here on, It's notebook written out I just need to type it and add detail. Happy Face!**

**XXX**

**Ch 17: Final Hours**

It was raining that faithful day and streets displayed a number of umbrellas heading from one place to another. It was a long quiet ride to the warehouse no one dared to speak as the sound of rain dribbled on the roof of the taxi cab. It was odd hearing no fuss from Mello since they were all jammed together and Matt just opened his DS playing some game with the volume set to very low. Misa sat on near the window on the other side of the car. She could hear a loud boom in the distance and then fade away within the echoing waterfall.

"January 28, 2013…" Misa whispered and turned to see L staring out into the distance. He sat next to her but was looking out ahead past the driver's seat down the road in a trance. She tilted her head to get a better look at him as he nibbled on his thumb. His dark saucers slowly reeled her direction meeting her stare with a silent agreement. This was the day where it all would end and hopefully they would be able to go on about their lives together as a couple with no worries about the Death Notes and especially no more Kira.

The taxi finally slowed down and pulled to a stop at a brown rectangular warehouse that had one small narrow door, a garage and four square white windows above it. Mello gabbed Matt and Matt muttered something about needing to get to a save point before getting out. L reached over and paid the man and Misa opened the car door stepping out into the rain. L followed behind her letting the drops of rain soak into his clothes while Matt and Mello finally got out on the other side. They closed the doors behind them and the small yellow car drove off leaving them to see the building.

Matt quickened his pace inside because he didn't want to get his DS wet while Mello moved over to Misa's side but not to join her in looking at it rather he was thinking that Near was inside waiting for him and it made something restless inside him stir. L placed his hands in his pockets and glanced over to Misa who had yet to blink.

"Misa..?" He asked, and finally she did so looking at him with a glazed expression as if asking him, what? "Come on…" He took her by the hand and led her in. "We don't want you to get sick." Misa chuckled, making L feel better to hear her laugher again. She had been a lot quieter these last two weeks barely talking.

"I doubt I'll get sick like this…" Misa trailed off her smile turning into a frown and L felt his heart drop as well. Misa sensed this however and shook his hand with a cracked smile. "You're the one who will get sick…Lawliet." Misa glanced back to see Mello staring up into the heavens, water dripping down his face and sliding down to the ground below. "Mello come on." Mello lowered his head and nodded, following L's suit catching his pace back up to them.

The three walked into the warehouse to see a wide open area and a huge fan slowly spun behind a small silhouette that was better known to be Near. Behind Near were his three best agents, Giovanni, Rustler, and Lidner. What they were here for was probably to carry out Near's plans. Matt already found a comfortable spot against a pillar and already pulled out his DS staring up his game again. Misa suspected he already said his greetings while they were outside.

"Near," L calmly stated as he greeted one of his top successors and Near did the same by saying, L. Misa reached into her shirt and grabbed her notebook in her hands she took it out and carefully handed it over to Near. He merely blinked at the floating book and grabbed it without hesitation. Finally the empty space had slowly become filled with the sight of a Shinigami named Amane Misa. Misa let go of the book allowing Near to pass it around to his agents who each took a small gasp when they took in the sight of what a Shinigami would look like.

Misa tried her best to resist strangling the boy after all she still held the grudge about the messed up Misa doll he had before when she first "met" him.

"Amane welcome." Was all Near ended up saying to her after all this time and Misa frowned that he refused to call her by her first name but suspected it was because he had not considered her as a friend more like an acquaintance. Misa let out a laugh confusing the entire group because she was suddenly thinking about when she asked Matt and Mello if Near was nicer than them. Apparently she had been wrong with that assumption. _No wonder they laughed…_

"Is Light-kun still coming?" L asked using "kun" out of habit when speaking around Near and such. Near looked up at him and nodded.

"Rustler – give me the time if you would." Near commanded and Rustler twisted his left arm to roll up his sleeves and look at his watch.

"They would be showing up right about now." Rustler replied and the sounds of cars screeched to a stop outside. Misa felt rigid – Had both Kiras' come, Light, and the third Kira? Her heart skipped loudly in her chest when the sound of the garage door opened showing off what seemed to be three silhouettes. Misa took a step back, shocked. There were three Kiras?!

However all that worrying seemed to die down as those figures came closer…It had just been the task force – Ukita, Matsuda, and Aizawa. Tension started to build as each shook Near's hand and glanced briefly over to Mello who simply glared.

Mello had not introduced himself to Near because he really didn't want to be here but then again if his main target was here why miss it? Mello thought as he patted his back jeans pocket which held a handgun ready to go. Matt lit up a cigarette when he finally put a rest to his game. The sound of the match running against the pack made the task force switch over to his position. Matt didn't say anything but keep a watchful eye on Matsuda the man who knew his real name…

Something caught Misa's eye that Aizawa was holding on to dearly it was Light's old real Death Note and sure enough there in the corner over by Matt sitting on an edge was Ryuk. Misa almost jumped for joy as she missed hearing the apple fiend. He was a much healthier eater than L! She often told Lawliet how he needed to be strong like Ryuk the apple eater. L just nodded and picked up a sweet, swallowing it. Misa sighed, and floated over to him.

L wondered where Misa was heading off to but he only saw Matt and his attention was elsewhere. He felt lost until he heard Aizawa saying 'the notebook is here.' That is when L concluded the other Shinigami presumably Ryuk. He had bumped into him before at the point when Misa had returned with the eyes from the forest way back then but he couldn't see him as he never picked up Light's notebook only Misa's. Rem always complained that he was a disgusting Shinigami and not worth being around but even after all this he was still curious into finding what a male Shinigami looked like in compared to someone like Rem.

Misa approached the big lug and Ryuk took notice of her as well.

"So I hear a really big party is about to happen." Ryuk said chuckling about how interesting it will be. Misa rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Hello to you to…" Misa mumbled and Ryuk shifted his eyes on her suddenly acting nervous.

"Yeah, nice to see you too kid." He quickly said, slapping his hand against his thigh. It sounded so fake but Misa knew this was just the kind of person Ryuk was. Before she could even talk he interrupted her with a grin. "Do you think Light's going to bring me apples? Light owes me a dozen for having to put up with these guys." Ryuk said, pointing off to the task force. Misa snickered at his comment but also to his apple fetish.

"The task force isn't _that _lame I mean they have their uses." Misa replied, swinging her index finger around and Ryuk crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right…So I see you're still with that L guy finally given up the old suck up version of yourself?"

"Oh yeah…I gave up the whole, Misa Misa just loves her Light-kun, yes Misa Misa does!" Misa exclaimed chuckling and Ryuk tapped her shoulder pointing to a wide eyed L and company. "I was telling a joke…To Ryuk…" Misa said feeling a trail of sweat drip down her forehead at the horrified expression L was giving her. L continued to stare at her and Misa finally fed up sprang from her spot and move over to him. "Come on you know I wouldn't do that to you L-Ryuzaki." Misa gritted out.

"I know." He replied, "I just worry." Misa sighed, typical concerned L. She wasn't going to betray him any time so she loved him! He never seemed to get her jokes very well.

"Who's L talking to?" Aizawa asked Near while handing over his notebook to Near. Near smirked and had Rustler hand him L's notebook to switch them around so that Rustler had Light's notebook in his possession instead. Near shoved L's book into Aizawa's hands and Aizawa blinked in confusion.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Near said, pointing back over to the couple and Aizawa saw L speaking to what seemed to be something with blonde hair. Was that Mello? Aizawa took a look around to see Mello leaning against the wall with his hands behind the head. He gave Aizawa a sharp gaze that made Aizawa head snap back to L's position. Slowly he made his way over to L. He reached out and grabbed L's shoulder. L glanced at him, briefly and Aizawa looked over his shoulder to see Amane Misa?!

Misa waved at him and Aizawa felt his jaw drop down to the ground.

"I told you I wasn't crazy." L said in annoyance and Aizawa stood baffled. Yes, once again L was correct on his accusations but he only disbelieved him because there was just no way people that die come back to life…However with Ryuk laughing at him it was easy enough to belief now.

"Aizawa you look terrible without your afro, your just not the same." Misa pointed out and he reached up to touch his hair which was flat from a hair cut he did a long time back. He didn't know what to say so he just scratched the back of his head and smiled weakly.

"She's right you know I hardly recognize you now." L replied, and Aizawa drop to his neck and laugh.

"Yeah well my wife made me cut it…She says I can't try to be like a teenager anymore." This made Misa laugh real loudly and L was really happy to see this so he too even smirked.

"Well, well aren't we just a happy little family…" Misa stiffened, and L frowned, that voice, they shifted their gaze as did anyone else in the room on the new comer. The person body was covered by the shadows and slowly they walked out into the brighten area.

"Light…" Misa spoke but it was like she had an echo because everyone else had muttered the same thing except for Near's, 'Yagami,' and L's, 'Light-kun.' The sun seemed to rise up casting shadows over L's group and a bright light gracing Light's spot like he was center stage of the show. Everyone knew who Light was glaring at, yes; Misa too noticed this as they stare each other down just like the old days.

"Ryuzaki." Misa warned telling him not to get provoked by Light's presence. L wasn't at all provoked he just felt a sense of possessiveness over him when Light's eyes darted to Misa when she called out his fake identity. L grabbed Misa's arm and pulled her behind him making Misa roll her eyes. "He can't hurt me Ryuzaki." She whispered into his ear and L nodded.

"I know that but he still shouldn't be staring at you in such a vicious manner you are a lady after all." Misa smiled, and thanked L silently for being so kind and he didn't say anything his eyes continued to stare into his old rival and his closest friend.

Mello had his hand ready to pull out his handgun if he tried anything while Matt tilted over to get a good look at this man that had brought so many down to their knees. Matt had to admit Light was pretty handsome but nothing new anyways he looked too over confident to even bother with. Light let out his hands as he glanced at all the people Near had invited, which made him ever more pleased because now he could take care of all his enemies at the same time.

"Wow Near I must say thanks for throwing me such a great party. Everyone I know is here even…" He trailed off as he caught a familiar Shinigami in the corner. "Ryuk…"He breathed out as if he discovered a long lost friend. Ryuk lifted his hand up in a wave.

"How's it going Light, you're looking good?" Misa growled, darkly at Ryuk's comment but he merely laughed at her response. Light was dressed in formal wear he looked like he was trying to pull off a secret agent because he was wearing a tux. Light flashed a grin towards Misa.

"Like what you see Misa?" Misa scrunched up her nose and huffed.

"Hardly." Light's grin twitched and her answer but he kept cool not wanting to let Misa's presence ruin his day like she usual managed too. Light continued to shift his gaze until they fell on L. A sick feeling rumbled through inside him and he felt like he was about to puke where he stood. It was hard to stare at L for some reason – Light just felt really dizzy but he tried his back to snap out of it by switching to Near's position.

Near was sitting on the ground and slowly he lifted his head to meet Light's gaze. However something was off about Near he had managed to slip on a mask to taunt Light. Mello nearly started cracking up at the sight; he had to hold it in while Matt already had fallen down from his spot on the wall to the ground. That thing looked ridiculous! Misa mouth went from a disgusted sneer to a line what the hell was Near doing?!

"It looks like L!" Matt exclaimed in his tears of laughter and soon Misa bit her lip feeling her own tears and L just scolded Matt That did not look like him and this was hardly the time for laughing! Mello had lost his serious expression as well now – he was chuckling too now. The task force stood confused while Near's agents just stood behind him stiff as ever.

"Near…You're far inferior to L." Light breathed out and this calmed the laughter. Near didn't look at the least bit concerned, after all any emotion was hidden behind that plastic mask. Misa glanced at Near to Lawliet and L did not seem too pleased with Light insulting his student. "You have no right to be wearing a mask of L." L frowned Light too huh? This earned another fit of laughter from Mello and Misa twitched angrily moving over to Mello and strangling him while the two just pretended she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary even if Mello was turning blue.

"Hey Near, how come your wearing a mask?" Matsuda asked who had been keeping his peace till now. He had always agreed with Light on certain things and this was one of them. "You wearing a mask makes it seem like your only hear to protect yourself and no one else!" Misa dropped the swirly eyed Mello and waited to see for Nears reply. Matt helped his best friend back up to his feat and patted his back helping Mello find his air again.

"It's for precautions, I mean there is a possibility that the third Kira is watching everyone in this room right now and sees your faces."

Mello snapped back to reality paling and he growled darkly. _That bastard –Near he should have told them if someone was nearby! Shit he's going to get us all killed! _Matt's thoughts were the same as he hastily got up and checked around the insides of the room while L had already asked Misa to do a perimeter scan – after all she could see blood numbers and names of everyone in the room. However no one inside the room had the name of Teru Mikami just all those she already recognized. She shook her head and L cursed shifting his gaze to his youngest successor.

"That's why we are going to wait 30 minutes to see if any of you dies." Near spoke, twirling his hair in his index finger. Ukita was slowly backing away into a wall.

"You're just going to watch us die…?" He asked sounding afraid. He didn't sign up to be killed by a tactless fool. Ukita tried to make a dash to Light so he could just kill him but Aizawa caught him and held him down by cuffing him. Hey did not need anyone jumping the gun and getting themselves killed. Light just glanced at Ukita with a thin line on his lips. It was obvious he was having a hard time keeping on his laughter as his mouth twitched to a smirk then back to a line.

It felt like hours had passed by as long as they stood it was like they were waiting for the third guest and Misa shivered when she saw a rat run across the ceiling boards. She hugged close to him keeping her scream to a minimum.

"I hate rats!" Misa cried out and that seemed to break everyone's mind because Matsuda couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Near its been over 30 minutes can you please just get on with whatever you were doing or can we just arrest this bastard once and for all. I mean Lights standing right there we can cuff him and be done. I really don't understand this stupid match you guys _have_ to have!" Matsuda snapped, and Misa kept a tight hold on L. Matsu did have a point, why didn't they just arrest him? Why were they postponing this?

"Ryuzaki, why?" Misa asked silently and L finally whispered back the answer.

"Stalling time." Misa blinked, they were stalling time? For who – the third Kira? It must be since she couldn't think of any other Light's close partners that were still living and breathing.

"It seems the third Kira isn't coming." Near stared blankly and removed his mask.

_So much for stalling time…_Misa thought and but cringed when she saw Near's smile. _Demon Kid…_

"So you were waiting for _him_ to come." Light replied with a smirk. "Oh Near your plan has been so easy to read." He watched as Near's smile changed to a thing line in annoyance. Light snapped his head in L's direction. "If this is what I can expect from your successors Ryuzaki, you better just take over from here on because he's only going to get you killed."

"The show had just yet to start Light-kun." L said and Light gritted his teeth, fisting a hand and then released the pressure from it.

"Yes, the show hasn't started until I see your lifeless body fall to the ground. This time there is no Misa to save you. Only just useless dead girlfriend." Light cackled and L sensed the blood lust from Misa unfold he quickly grabbed hold of her and kissed her trying to pry her out of her anger. Light turned away disgusted at the scene. He found his eyes on the next target to pick on, Mello. This was really too easy.

"Well well, even Mello's here. I didn't notice since you're so unimportant."

"Why you!" Mello reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun pointing it at Light. "I wouldn't be talking Mr. Smartass if you value that life of yours."

"Mello." Near snapped his name and Mello ignored it, he didn't have to listen to that midget.

"This is how it should have been done." Mello loaded the gun up and slowly approached Light who held his position with a smirk. _Yes, Mello walk into my trap._

"I thought you said we'd stop being risky." Mello froze, as Matt spoke. He did tell Matt that he would be less risky if meant being able to protect Misa's life. Mello felt confused but killing Light – wouldn't this make sure she was permanently safe? "Mello stand down." Matt's firm voice came and Mello sighed, lowering his gun and head back over to the group.

Light felt frustrated even more angry knowing there was another successor he'd have to worry about when he saw the common L features on the boy. The voice is what made him the most pissed off it was like another L standing before him. Two Ls just what Light didn't need?

Once everything quieted down and L managed to keep Misa at bay Matsuda spoke up again.

"So where is this guy we're waiting on?"

"He'll be here soon as he will enter from that door to peek inside to see our names as it's the only way to get in."

"If that's true how did Light get in here??" Matsuda wondered.

"He's been in here this entire time." L replied, making Misa's eyes widen. She hadn't even sensed him or was it she was too preoccupied with L and the others to pick up on it. Why didn't L tell her? "Hiding like a rat and waiting for the perfect opportunity to come out and greet us." Light chuckled, shrugging innocently.

"Got me there again L. You're just too smart for your own good."

"Thank you for the compliment Light-kun." Light sneered, he had been trying to make that his newest insults for L but the bastard swung it in a direct direction.

"Anyways!" Near spoke out trying to regain control over the room because he hated when L took the spot light from him. It just wasn't fair. "It's good for us because he will bring us the final notebook."

Misa swallowed, that's right there was a new Shinigami on the loose. Misa separated herself from L at first he wouldn't let her go but she whispered she was heading to Ryuk. So while Near had his huge announcement Misa checked on her apple eating Shinigami friend.

"Ryuk…who is the Shinigami under Teru Mikami?" Ryuk groaned at the mention of Sidoh. The guy was a complete pain and Ryuk just couldn't stand him – no one could stand Sidoh he was so freaking annoying.

"His name is Sidoh – you don't want to meet him. He's so whinny and god I hate him." Misa sweat dropped, this wasn't telling her anything about him only that he was a kid like Shinigami. "It makes you never want to have kids. Trust me he's really bad."

"You over dramatize things." Misa told Ryuk and he shook his head.

"Listen kid, you know how Rem could stand working with me even though she hated me." Misa rolled her eyes what's this got to do with anything?

"Yeah…your point?"

"Well Rem – really hates Sidoh and she'd probably do everything in her power just to shut him up." Misa began to get nervous. A person that would even make Rem break a sweat, this wasn't good at all.

The sounds of Matsuda yelling, 'What?!' broke her out of her conversation with Ryuk. "You want us to stand here and do nothing?" Misa scratched her cheek wondering what she missed out but a sudden shiver ran down her spines. She felt like there was another pair of eyes in the room. Her eyes darted to the door where one red eye shifted its sinister gaze around each person standing in the room speaking.

"Ryuzaki!" Misa yelled, twirling around to get his attention. "He's already here!" They all turned to face the outsider who now was saying a bundle of deletes on the other side of the door. Misa's eyes panicked, L, and the others, they are going to die!?!

"To think you died for nothing Misa…" Light chuckled at the torn Shinigami female who stood frozen while Matsuda, and Aizawa pulled out their guns to only be stopped by Near's SPK team.

"Do not worry none of us will die." Near whispered, and Mello tried to get a good shot at Light but Matt stood in his path.

"I think Near has a plan – don't shoot!" Matt told Mello who gapped at his friend. He was shielding Light away from his aim. Light's direction was on his old partner who seemed to be undergoing some sort of transformation. A monstrous one and he should be worried but who cares when L looked to be suffering.

Misa cracked her hands when she rotated them allowing them to grow out as well as her long wings.

"I'll kill him!" Misa shouted, blinded by fury and L tackled his girlfriend down to the ground. "Ryuzaki – don't make me kill you before you actually die." Misa warned, darkly and he didn't let go, or he wouldn't.

"Misa were not going to die!" L grabbed hold of her and tried his best to restrain her. "Misa look at me what do you see?!"

"You and your damn blood numbers!" She shouted at him, trying to kick him off her.

"Exactly and are they dropping?!"

"No they-"Misa paused, and her face relaxed as well as her body, "They aren't dropping." She whispered and finally understanding that Near did something to the notebook. She blushed, and let loose a laugh that silenced Matt and Mello's arguing. "Oh wow, I feel so stupid…" Misa muttered, and by now Misa lay flat on her back while L sat on top of her.

"So this is what sex looks like at their angle." Matt pondered loudly making both Misa and L spring away from each other blushing. Matsuda shook his head; he didn't need to hear that as well as Near didn't either.

"You won't die because I mortified the notebook." Near managed to say trying to get the mental scarring images out of his head. "At some point we trailed Mikami and replaced the notebook pages." Only the sound of deletes wavered behind Nears voice but it was still clear and understanding. They were safe. "He has been using one page each day and we used that against him so no one else would die."

"In forty seconds Mikami will probably check the notebook to see if we're all dead and once he realizes were not we'll restrain him take the notebook away then restrain Light as well since all his defenses are gone." L said with a cough trying to get rid of his blush while Misa fidgeted with her fingers off to the side. It was a win on team L after all but suddenly a cackle made everyone nervous except of Near's squad.

"I knew it…" Light spoke. "I knew it!" He laughed into the air and thanked the gods for allowing him to continue on. He would become god of the new world and now no one was left to stop him. "I knew all along you tampered with the notebook Near. You've been defeated like I said your nothing compared to L. The notebook you all messed with was a forged one I had Mikami prepare in case of emergency on the other hand the one that Mikami wrote their names in is the real notebook." Light let out a laugh and the task force began to panic once more. "See Misa you did die for nothing because L is dead soon!"

"No your wrong." Misa stated, and Light glared at her. "You're wrong because like L told me, their blood numbers aren't dropping and as being a Shinigami I can always sense when someone is about to die."

Light swallowed this information with wide eyes, but how is it that their numbers are okay? How is it possible? They are supposed to die so why – Why is this happening?! He is the God of the New World!! He was one step ahead of Near because he had Mikami check each day for tampering so why did Misa claim to such a lie. _It must be an act; she's trying to be strong! Yes all I have to do is break her, break her spirit and she'll fall. In less than 30 seconds her beloved L is no more! YES!_ Light continued to laugh even louder there was no escape. Justice always comes to those who deserved it.

"L you should have made sure that Near tested to see if it was a fake notebook. It really is a shame – to see you go." Light waved farewell to his best friend. Misa growled, didn't this guy hear a word she just said!?

"But, I did Light-kun." L replied and Light's throat caught.

"No…" Light faulted. NO! That meant L interfered! Light was about to shout to Mikami not to come in but the bastard had already paraded inside with a grin on his face. "Mikami – you idiot!"

"G-god?!" He sounded confused and less than a second he was restrained by Near's team."B-but it's almost 40 seconds….36…37…38…39…40!" L grabbed his heart and fell over and Misa eyes widened as did Light. What an unexpected turn of events.

"Well Near It looks like I win after all…" Light breathed out quite pleased to see a withering L. Confusion etched all over Misa face, how could this be? His blood numbers were perfectly fine? A lie? The Shinigami gods work?! Tears threatening to fall as she ran over to L bent down and held his arm that shook furiously.

"Law-"

"Gotcha." L breathed out, cutting Misa off and quickly got up acting like he had never been hurt at all. Misa's tears slid down her cheeks and L kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see that Misa. Just giving Light my fair share of the word fun." Misa sobbed, L was joking. He wasn't really. Misa placed a hand over her heart. That scared her so badly.

The look on Light's face was priceless. L grinned, man he had got him good. "Sorry Light-kun looks like we win and time for you to go to your long awaited trip in prison." Mello was foaming out of the mouth, L's joke nearly killed him as did it almost kill Matt. They was acted out too realistic. Poor Near even took a deep breath and shook his head. All of them thinking at the same time. _That idiot…_

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die?" Near said, still shaking his head while his mentor helped Misa up and gently dried her tears.

"B-but why?!" Mikami shouted and Light hushed him.

"It was like Misa said before idiot. She didn't see their blood numbers drop so that means someone interfered presumably everyone's favorite detective L."

"B-but god I did everything you told me!" Mikami trashed in the Near's agents hands. The whole thing made him drop the notebook and Near asked Lidner to hand him the notebook and she did while the boys kept Mikami safely confided to hand cuffs.

"Light…" Misa said softly knowing that it was finally over for him and he turned a sour gaze on her. "When I said I didn't see anyone's blood numbers falling I lied." L turned as well did everyone else to Misa with a confused expression. "One person's blood numbers are coming to an end…"

Light laughed, so someone was going to die. Well that was good; _oh please tell me she was worried because it really IS L!!_

"…Yours." Light's heart stopped, not literally though, just halted because her words made his blood run cold. He took a step back, and continued to gaze at the eyes that had betrayed him.

"As for the entire notebook deal we did follow through with your plan at first but not only did we replace the fake with just a few pages but the entire real notebook as well. The one I have in my shirt is the true 3rd Kira's notebook." Near said, tugging on the real notebook in his shirt.

"T-that's impossible!" Light shouted he couldn't have done it without getting unnoticed.

"Giovanni copied it over with the exact writing Mikami used with the same pen and it made it appear like the notebook was never switched. He was able to do it in a single night. Also since I touched each notebook I was able to see each Shinigami in the room." Near stood and walked past Misa over to Ryuk.

"First we have the Shinigami who lives in Light's notebook then Misa as L's notebook and finally if you would show yourself 3rd Shinigami."

"I thought I hid myself so wellll…I suppose I'm just not goooood at hide and go seeeek these days." Sidoh complained phasing through the wall and Misa cringed at his wordings. It was like Ryuk said this Shinigami was a real headache. "Oh hey Ryukkk and Miss Miss Miss!" Sidoh cried out pointing to Misa who let out twitchy laugh. What a joke.

"My name is Sidohhhh, nice to meet youuuu!" Light gaped, _he can talk to Sidoh, and he can see him so that means it must be true. _

"Sidoh some of these papers on the notebook are torn off does that mean people could still die with just a small sheet?" Near asked and Sidoh tilted his head and shrugged. Near sweat dropped.

Yes they can." Misa and Ryuk replied in union realizing just how idiotic Sidoh is. Near flashed a smile at the other two Shinigami.

"T-this has got to be a trick..!" Light exclaimed, the nerves starting to eat his insides out. _Did Mikami betray me like Misa? _Light wondered glancing at Mikami who looked utterly baffled.

"Your mistaken…It's hard for me to admit this but it was all thanks to Mello." Mello blinked when his name was mentioned and turned to glance a Near who shut his eyes and was trembling.

"Mello's foolish kidnapping made Mikami jump out of his chair to get his notebook to kill Miss Suya Risa. However Giovanni had already made the exchange and since you both wrote her death at the same time – Mikami figured nothing was wrong with his notebook. Thus you lose." Near finished tugging on his hair, and Mello and Matt high fived for doing something right.

"You never had a chance Light-kun facing against the four of us working together as one unit. You're finished and as for what Misa said…you might be charged with execution." L concluded still unsure why she would say something out of the blue like that.

"No." Misa spoke her eyes along with Ryuk's and Sidoh's bearing witness to the falling red numbers under Light Yagami's name.

"What's wrong Misa?" Mello asked, heading over to the girl who continued to stare endlessly at Light's body waiting for it to happen. She had wanted this to happen from the start. Who would do the honors?

"So may I get the honors?" Ryuk chuckled darkly and Sidoh nodded. Light didn't like the sound of that, what was Ryuk talking about? His watched ticked and something jarred his thoughts, _oh that's right he had a note book paper with him._ Misa as if sensing his thoughts for a second wanted to push him into that corner; she wanted to see him die.

"Ryuzaki's real name is L Lawliet, Light." Misa announced and L's eyes widened at the girl, _what was she doing?! B-Betrayal!?_ Light smirked; well it looks like Misa came to her senses after all.

He clicked open his watch and Matsuda yelled, "He's writing a name in the watch!" Matsuda lifted his gun and fired the bullet piercing into Lights hand. Light held his hand in pain as blood trickled down to the ground.

"Matsuda – you idiot!!" Light yelled into the sky, "Who the hell do you think you're shooting at?!" L carefully moved to Misa with confusion she gave him a soft apology placing a finger on his lips directing him to the scene.

"Light falls…" Misa chanted and the other two Shinigami lifted themselves in the air. Light tried to write the name in blood desperate to kill L and Matsuda fires four times each bullet piercing a side, an arm, and a leg in Lights body. Matsuda walked up to Light and pointed the gun at his head. The others jumped into action and grabbed hold of him making him miss his final shot leaving Light to lie back on the ground.

"Misa, why aren't you helping me?! I thought you loved me?!" Light cried out as he gapped for air. Misa frowned, turning her back on the scene.

"That old Misa is dead…" Misa whispered and the sounds of Ryuk's pen scribbling stopped. "Now you can join her in hell too…" With that she walked off, L just staring at her back in disbelief. Was she fading?

"It's done." Ryuk replied and with a final wheeze, Light Yagami passed away.

**XXX**

It wasn't supposed to hurt, she wasn't supposed to feel bad after Light did but a part of her did.

"How long do you plan to keep me waiting?!" A voice snapped Misa spun around to see herself before a trial, but what happened to L and the others? The King Shinigami did not look pleased at all. He was extremely angry with her for continuously stalling. "While your actions in bringing down Light was a nice bonus, the council feels you must stop wasting our precious time."

Misa looked confused, what did they mean? Light was gone, L could have a peaceful mind and she could have her body back – couldn't she?

"I don't understand! I have been able to stop L from using the notebook physically and mentally so what do you mean by, 'Stop wasting your precious time?!'" Misa shouted while stomping her foot down at the ground.

"Yes, while it is true that you have kept L from using the notebook…A feat which would be impossible to some…You have still yet to complete your main task." The Shinigami King explained, folding his bony hands over his podium.

"What task are we talking about exactly?!"

"Getting L to stop using the notebook." King Shinigami explained again, how dense could this girl be. Misa gritted her teeth this whole thing was getting on her nerves. She had done that – L hadn't used the notebook so why, why were they doing this to her?

"By what means exactly?! Misa screamed, but quickly calmed herself running a hand through her hair. She had to be calm, after all he was the king and she must be on her best behavior.

"Simple you twit, L must give up ownership of the notebook and never have it in his possession again."

"You mean to tell me if L had just given it up the notebook – I would be back to normal by now already!?!"

"Correct." Misa held back her scream, for the love of! They really wanted to taste her wrath didn't they but suddenly a whisper in her mind that she had forgotten during her first faint experience appeared.

_He would forget me…_

"Wait…Wouldn't disowning the notebook remove L's memory of…me?"

"Of ever meeting you, loving you, than yes." Misa paled; to get her body back…L would have to forget her _**completely**_. A cold shiver ran down her spine making Misa lip tremble at the thought.

"You have to be joking…" Misa muttered staring at the ring on her finger. The King Shinigami laughed at this girls tears, she wasn't serious was she? Crying over something so insignificant?

"Amane Misa…Do I look like a man who had time to joke around?" He asked with a small 'hmm' as he leaned toward her making Misa cower at the dark power that surrounded him. She couldn't win against that but she also didn't want…

"I don't want to forget L!"

"You won't – A Shinigami never forgets who they were with but the person with the notebook does."

"What the hell was the point of me coming back to life if L would just end up forgetting I existed?! Why would you even let me become a Shinigami?!" Misa asked crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him. The King of Shinigami laughed as did the jury.

"I told you, Amane Misa…While your actions were very brave the day you sacrificed your life for L you were also considered to be very foolish. While you might have thought becoming a Shinigami was a reward for saving his life it was actually a punishment for being so stupid." Misa jaw dropped, he called her stupid! He had some real nerves – this whole time she was just being laughed at. They were never on her side they just string her along until she had to see the true climax to this little adventure they put her through.

"Love is not stupid." Misa snapped at the King and he waved her off like she was a mere fly.

"Love is for fools Amane Misa…"

"Then you're right I am a fool but don't think I will give into your demands?! I will not let L disown the notebook ever and I **will **stay at his side forever even if it is by being a…Shinigami…" Misa laughed in triumphant and the Shinigami King had to admit this girl was quiet the spitfire but not for long.

"You forget that I was the one who grant you the power of becoming a Shinigami…If you will not complete the task then I have no choice but to strip you of your duties as L's Shinigami. Have fun in the world of darkness..."

"No wait..!"

**XXX**

**End Chapter 17…. Finally some real action. Now the true battle begins. Misa you got a lot cut out for you!**

**Can't wait to see you guy's next chapters!! 2 more to go!**

**Happy Early Birthday L Lawliet!! Party on!**

**-Takiasmuse**


	19. Forget me Not

**Super Dramatic Chapter Alert – Yeah what do you expect - second last chapter bwahahaha~! Oh man I still have that nervous feeling. I thought you'd all hate me last chapter but I still got on your good side for a bit longer! Whew! Thanks for everthing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I doubt they'd make it so suspensful. **

**Reviewers**:

**Arsenic**: Thanks for the Favorite add! Much Thanks!

**Blue-candle**: /cries on your shoulder/ I am so failing!

**Tavana**: I know they are evil because they add suspense. Suspense! Boo! Heh.

**Ryuchi-Katari**: I updated really soon. So you can have your answers. Hehe!

**TheJoker 13**: I'm glad you liked it – I was really worried, but as for being excited for this chapter, eeeee.

**Mooncry**: Since I know you will eventually Review. I am sorry!

**Previously**:

"You forget that I was the one who grant you the power of becoming a Shinigami…If you will not complete the task then I have no choice but to strip you of your duties as L's Shinigami. Have fun in the world of darkness..."

"No wait..!"

**XXX**

**Ch 19: Forget me Not.**

The Shinigami King rose from his pedestal and lifted his right arm to snap his boney fingers. Misa gasped when her wings faded away but now she her arms and legs were bounded by chains. Misa panicked when the floor around her cracked open and she was now on a small island surrounded by a sea of vortexes.

"Let this girl forever descent into darkness a fate of those who disobey my command." Misa felt a trail of sweat slip down her head as she eyed the pit below. Her eyes shot up to see the Shinigami standing before her with one hand stretched out touching her forehead. Misa's eyes grew with terror and quickly plead for forgiveness.

"No please King-sama! I can't leave just like this!" Misa took a small step forward hearing her chains rattle as she did so. Her forehead now pressed against the hand he had extended out to her. She lifted her chained arms up and put them over her chest in a prayer like fashion. "Let me stay with Lawliet – _**please!**_ I – I told him I wouldn't leave him alone – can't you understand this pain that I carry on my shoulders…In my heart!" Misa cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks onto the handcuffs keeping her from her freedom.

The King's hand dropped but quickly flipped and gripped her chin pulling her up and over the pit's edge. Misa gulped, not liking the fact that she didn't have wings anymore and he laughed as he sensed her fear.

"What makes you think we would let you go when you _disobey _us?" Misa searched for an answer and quickly she found one.

"I love Lawliet with all my heart! You can't say you don't understand what I'm feeling when a Shinigami can die from it. Deep inside you – you must be able to grab this emotion. So please have mercy on me…Allow me to be with him!" He flung Misa aside into the jury desk, and the judges watched as she slowly got up with a small smile. The King shut the ground closed and Misa thought she was safe until he phased in front of her and picked her up by the neck cutting off her circulation.

"Love – is that all you can say!? A word that is considered a threat to our realm, you dare to consistently cry it out! How dare you threaten my life with such fowl nonsense?" His grip tightened and Misa struggled for air.

"No...There must be – someone - who understands the importance of a relationship – between a Shinigami and a –"Misa let out a short gasp, her body was going numb even her vision slightly spun. "A human…" The Shinigami let out a snort, watching as Misa's grip on his arm was starting to fade from resisting.

"There is no one poor girl." The King replied darkly and Misa felt her eyes grow heavy. _There must be someone…._

"Release her." A voice appeared and the King dropped Misa allowing her to breathe and cough to catch her air. Who dared to interfere with his rulings? The jury all teleported away frightened to face his wrath but the person who interrupted stood tall in their spot high in the air. They landed and gave a quick bow to their master.

"Why have you come here, Rem?" The King Shinigami asked as he examined Rem who kept her cool expression even when her eyes met with the small petite Misa who curled over coughing up blood while holding her next in pain.

Rem heard an execution was taking place of the new Shinigami some human girl that crossed the line. Rem had kept her tabs on this new Shinigami for awhile now and she knew it was Misa. After all she was Misa's Shinigami.

"As you know King, the girl you hold captive is my master, my partner, and my friend." The King sneered at Rem's choice of wording. Yes, this was indeed the same pitiful human Rem was first assigned to. "If you wish to hurt Misa you must know that I have no choice but to go in a battle against you my liege."

"A battle – with you, Rem, do you wish to perish?" The King cackled at the idea. He would win no doubt; he was the strongest in this world. No one overthrew him ever. He was undefeated.

"If it means protecting Misa than yes, I would gladly fall." Rem said dully and approached Misa, who glanced up to see her old friend.

"Rem, it is you after all!" Misa cried out and threw Rem into a hug despite the aches in her body. It was just so good to see her again! Rem wrapped her hands around the girl as well returning the hug with a small grin.

"Misa, are you alright? I was worried when I saw you dangling there." Rem spoke with a monotone voice and Misa smiled, still same old Rem.

"Yes, I'm fine now that you are here." Rem released the hug as she felt the piercing gaze from her king.

"Rem what is this emotion that you display - ? It disgusts me and to think you were one of my best Shinigami's!" Rem stared at the King with pity. He did not understand these feelings because a king cannot love in this world. It would be this worlds undoing if he acted in such a way.

"My lord, it is unwise to kill this girl. You should allow her to see L to tell him of her fate. If she goes back and tells him I believe he will disown the notebook, and thus we will win." The king raised a hand to his chin and thought about this notion carefully. Misa on the other hand shook Rem's arm.

"Rem what do you think you're doing?!" Misa whispered, not liking the idea of L forgetting her.

"Misa...What I do is for your own good. You will go back and have L disown the notebook. Please, as it is the only way you will come out of this alive. I cannot win in a fight against my lord. This is your only hope." Misa stared up at her friend with tears. Rem wanted her to make L forget too? Why was this the only option she could choose - wasn't there another?!

"Rem I don't want him to forget. I don't want to come back knowing I couldn't be with him!" Misa whispered hotly and Rem sighed, knowing Misa would panic like this. Rem put a firm grip on Misa shoulders and made the girl look up at her.

"Misa…Only you can be the judge of that." Misa stared at Rem with confusion. What did she mean by that?

"Fine, I will allow for this girl to return to her L but she **must** bring me back the notebook with a guarantee the boy's mind is gone and don't think you can lie. I will know if you try to even hide it." He threatened snapping his hands and a portal appeared.

"B-but what about my wings..?" Misa muttered and the King grinned.

"Take a taste of what it's like to truly be alive again as you are human once more." Misa stared at her hands and Rem nodded confirming it. _This was her real body – She was alive? _Misa felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. _She was alive…_

"Do not get too comfortable girl. If you fail – you will no longer have a body to return to." Mia cringed and glanced back to Rem who ruffled her hair.

"You can still mend it. Your story is far from over." Rem whispered and pushed Misa gently back into the portal. Misa reached out to try Rem's name but her voice was a silent scream disappearing into a world of bright white light. Misa closed her eyes sinking into the warmth and when she opened them she realized a bright blue sky was overhead.

"Misa, where are you?!" She could hear a panicked male voice as she felt that she was flat on her back. Her body was numb and aching as if she just fell off a cliff. Misa groaned weakly as the kings threats whispered into her ears reminding her of her task. L must disown the notebook. L must forget her. L must not love her. L must not… Tears continued to fall like raindrops; she held up her right hand and examined the twinkling ring on her hand. It seemed to blur away by her imagination. L must not marry her. After all they didn't know each other. They didn't know each other…

"Misa what are you doing?" A shadow cast over her and through the small holes between each finger she could see black hair. Two concerned eyes and a soften gaze with smile gracing his lips as if to tease. The tears would not stop as she let her hand fall to see L above her. "Misa...what's wrong? His voice lingered with unease tension.

Her lips opened to speak but no words would come…How could you tell someone you love that they needed to forget them? They needed to part ways and never live that happily life they planned? How, someone tell her, _how? _

L grew worried; she looked as if to be in a daze. He then noted her wings were _gone_. "Misa – you're alive?" Misa nodded, she could confirm this and watched as he laughed picking her up pulling her into a strong hug. "You're alive – now we can be together!" He cried out and told her how they should go tell Matt, Mello, and even Near. Misa shook her head numbly.

"No, no we can't." She breathed out and L grew rigid not comprehending her words. Misa snapped her fingers making her notebook appear in her hands and shakily pushed it into his arms. "You need to…" Misa swallowed hard. "You need to disown this notebook…" Misa whispered, and released it falling to her knees. "So that I can stay this way…" Misa trailed off, her bangs covering over her eyes.

L thought she would be overjoyed but suddenly he wasn't so sure. She looked so broken as if she was about to crumble to a million pieces in a matter of seconds. He tried to wipe away her tears but she caught his hand and glared up at him.

"You have to forget me!" She cried out, and L stared bewildered at her. "I didn't want this but if I refuse I will _**die**_…" Misa cursed under her breath, she hated that King for making her do this to L. She hated him so much! "Rem said that…'My story isn't over yet,' and I don't understand her at all! She said, 'I only have the option to say if you will forget me or not,' I don't understand Lawliet, I don't!" Misa cried bringing her hands to her face and sobbed.

L slowly absorbed what she was saying. He had a pretty good idea that Shinigami King was involved when he saw Misa fading away. He even ran after her but when she turned around she was gone. He searched everywhere for her while the others helped Near put a close on the case. Now he had finally found her to only confirm his nightmare. L sat down next to Misa and wrapped an arm around her letting her tilt into his chest and cry.

"Misa…You know that I love you. That I also wanted you to be my L Misa…Just know that okay." Misa stared up at L with disbelief. He was actually going to do it?! L held thin black book in his other hand and took a deep sigh.

"Misa if you love me you must let me go like Rem says." Misa breath caught and she couldn't believe he was saying this.

"What-"He released her placing a finger to her lips.

"Let-Let me finish…You will keep your memories yes?" Misa gave a nod. "Then find me…If I really do love you which I know I do we will find love again but –"He cut off dropping the notebook to clasp her hands in his. "But – If I don't return the feelings perhaps we weren't meant to be." Misa felt her heart drop at his words however the tight grip on his hands made her smile. "And we know we were so there shouldn't be any problem – _Right? _L practically begged, his own heart snapping at his words. Misa nodded and kissed L on the lips lightly.

"Right." Misa breathed out pulling away refusing to cry any more. She had to be strong. She would find L and she would make him remember her. She swore on it.

"Now…" L picked up the notebook and held it out to her with a smile. "I'd like to disown this notebook." Misa grabbed hold of it.

"Yes…"

"Misa I love you."

"I love you too." Misa replied and pulled it away and as she did the world faded away. Misa stood in front of her favorite King in all the lands. His grin made her sick but Misa kept it together, she would not cry!

"Your task is complete." Misa whispered and he took L's memory away as he snatched the notebook out of her hands in a matter of seconds.

"Good girl." Misa's head dropped but a hand found its way to her shoulders. Rem gently smiled and Misa tried her best to meet her back on that smile but the empty feeling inside her heart would not go away.

"You made the right decision Misa." Rem told her and Misa stared down at the floor. _Did she really?_

**XXX **

**End Chapter 19 – Cries~! No!!! It's almost to the end. The end! One more chapter to go!**

**-Goes to cry in my special corner-**

**I will update soon…Or start writing it now so I can be happy again! Yes, I think I'll do that now.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Takiasmuse.**


	20. A New Beginning

**This is it, the Final Chapter of season two. I'm actually mixed emotions right now. While I'm really happy to get this done at the same time I'm sad because this story is done and I have to put it aside and can't reply back to any of your reviews anymore until –yeah. **

**So I'm really deeply thankful for everyone that did review everything and maybe new people to come. It's really very kind of you all! Toya, Mooncry, Blue-candle, and Majesty Vampire Thank you! **

**Reviews**:

**The Joker13**: (whew just made the cut): I'm sorry for making you cry! Thanks for being with me till the end. I wish you the best of luck on SheL! I will be sure to Review!

**Alchemy Goddess Kitsune**: A new reviewer! Thanks for loving it so! Please stay for the final sequel. Thank you for your review!

**Tashio**: I'm a sucker for them too but I knew this was to come. Please don't be mad and a personal thanks for sticking with my story till the end.

**Tavana**: Yes, it was my second last chapter and this is the final of this chapter. I'm going to go cry now! Thanks much Tavana.

**Previously**:

"You made the right decision Misa." Rem told her and Misa stared down at the floor. _Did she really?_

XXX

**CH 20: A New Beginning - Prolog? Happy Face!**

Did she really? A question that continued to haunt her as she greeted her fans with a smile as she passed by on those runways once more. People cried out her name and Misa searched the crowds for someone special but realized that he would not be there. None of them would be.

The King of Shinigami's…As she was leaving he made sure to tell her one last twisted joke.

"I rewrote history. Have fun putting it back together again." Misa was confused with his word that was until Rem informed what he meant.

"Nobody will remember you. You had never met Light and thus you were never the second Kira in the eyes of that world." Misa gritted her teeth. That bastard! So not only did she loose L but also Matt, Mello, Near, the task force, and everyone else she made contact with. No one knew her as anything but a model.

"_He deceived me!" _Misa remembered shouting to Rem as they headed back to the gates of the real world.

"_It's okay, you can still fix this. Find them and help them remember you Misa. He might have rewritten their minds but it is all done by magic. Magic can always be broken. You can make them remember. I have faith in you." _Rem told her and Misa couldn't believe the whole thing but yet she would try. Her job however made it impossible for her to get anywhere. She could not escape it seemed and she could not find L or the others as she planned for the moment but once she was free of these guards on her tail she would go back to L's apartment.

He would remember her. The ring on her finger was still living proof he cared. Besides It was not like she was completely imprisoned… She was alive and her blood numbers were restored back to normal. Misa knew this because it seemed as if even though the King was a bastard he did permit her with one farewell gift. She still had her Shinigami eyes.

"_Misa I love you."_ Lawliet's voice echoed throughout her mind and Misa sending shivers up her spine.

"I know…I will find you Lawliet!" Misa cried out, not caring if people stared at her oddly. A smile graced her lip; she got her body back a victory – but what bittersweet ending this was as the person she had loved no longer trailed behind her to give her a teasing comment to lighten the mood. No matter, she would find her happiness. Misa tugged her long blonde hair behind her ear and laughed because she knew it was true. After all L Misa demanded it.

**XXX**

**The End**

**XXX**

**I KNOW I KNOW! You want to kill me but relax calm down! There is a final sequel. Yes and it will have a good – GOOD ending! Happiness and sparkles! Misa and L will meet in that chapter. Misa has grown from this storyline and will use this strength in the next sequel.**

**So please let me write my last series for these two stories and then you can really decide if you want to kill me or not.**

**Thank you so MUCH for staying with me this long. I really couldn't have finished this without so much support. Thank you again always!**

**I will have chapter one of my new story up by today. It's written and good to go! So if you don't hate me look for that Story! I just have to come up with a title. **

**Like a collected series – A Change of Pace –Sad face. A Bittersweet -Happy-sad face and finally "A New Beginning "with super lovely happiness. **

**Oi vei, you all are going to kill me – I know it. Blue candle hugs me! Ha-ha!**

**I really wish I could show you guys how much I thank you for all your reviews - I guess the only way to do it is by making this new story a real treat. That much I can promise you. Jaa ne, **

**-Takiasmuse**


End file.
